


Maelstrom Potential

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 89,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Jiraiya is in the village to make up for lost time. Naruto is preparing for the Chunin Exams, only to be ditched by Kakashi. However, he finds out he's getting a new teacher and this one is fully intent to bring out all the talent and power Naruto has and has some others to help him do it. He's got one month, but in that month Naruto will be shaped into the beginnings of a Shinobi legend. Then sky's the limit.
Relationships: Kin Tsuchi/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	1. Teachers

**Hey guys, welcome to basically my version "what if Jiraiya seriously trained Naruto?"**

**This idea has been in my head for a while since I didn’t care for canon events or at least their take on the events. Some changes are how I view some things should have occurred and some are more for fun in the fic than straight up necessary for the plot.**

**I will say Naruto will become an OP badass as we progress because I’m not having Jiraiya neglect his training in any way, shape, or form. So you have arguably the strongest of the Sannin teaching a kid who can literally do hundreds of workloads in a matter of days with some other competent ninja helping out in some way that will benefit Naruto. I was going to use the training trip, but then decided why not start at the month break.**

**Also, I’m not going to describe anyone that looks like they did in canon as I personally find it a waste of time and effort since they look exactly like someone could find if they looked them up. If I change something about someone then I will describe them, otherwise just look them up.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**NOTICE: 99% of everything up until this point has been canon events. If there is anything different, then it will be addressed when it is relevant to do so. The main difference is Naruto is 15 in this while the other genin are 14.**

**NOTE: to clear up some confusion I’ve seen (and this is canon): the Shadow Clone Jutsu is NOT forbidden, it is marked as a Jonin technique due to the strain on reserves. The MULTI Shadow Clone Jutsu is the one that is forbidden since the minimum requirement is to make 20+ clones all at once which is dangerous for anyone besides someone like Naruto due to his huge reserves. Tobirama marked it as such just after creating it: he felt how draining making 3 clones was and decided that using the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu was a death sentence in the form of there being too minimal an amount of chakra left in the original’s body to sustain life due to the fact the chakra is evenly distributed between the original and the clones.**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this besides possibly the idea, some ways to incorporate other items into this, and some chakra exercises (though most likely not even those)…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 1: Teachers**

Welcome to Konoha….. now let’s just skip all the blah blah blah that you’ve all read countless times and could probably recite by heart. To cut to the chase, it’s the Chunin Exams, specifically the month long break, and our favorite blonde knucklehead needs to get training to kick Neji Hyuga’s ass.

We find said blonde at the hospital since he wanted to check in on his friends before getting to training. What he doesn’t know, is that things are about to change rapidly for him and his dream of becoming Hokage is going to be much more believable than anyone could imagine.

**_Konoha Hospital: Just after the Preliminaries: Day 1 of the month training_ **

Naruto calmly walked into the hospital despite having no love whatsoever for the place. It wasn’t that the doctors didn’t do their job whenever he was here or even the indifference they usually showed him, it was the smell and feel of the place. It reeked of disinfectant and death while feeling like several people were still there even after their bodies passed.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto entered and was only mildly surprised to see his supposed teacher, Kakashi Hatake, there. Already guessing he was there for Naruto’s teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto was merely going to greet him and check on the others, “Hey Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto stated before being rudely interrupted by the man.

“Sorry Naruto, but I’m going to be training Sasuke during the month. However, I’ve gotten Ebisu to train you.” Kakashi stated not even looking up from his book, which was causing the nurses to twitch their eyes badly.

Said instructor came over to the two while giving a nod to Naruto and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, “Uh yeah, I wasn’t going to ask you for training Kakashi. I was just saying hi. As for Ebisu training me, I mean no offense but you’re a sensor and tracking specialist and I’m not suited really for either of those. Because of that, I’ll have to decline training with you and see about one of the other Jonin or Chunin for training since my so called teacher couldn’t bother to find me someone that suits my way of fighting. Although, do say hi to Konohamaru for me.” Naruto stated making Kakashi frown and Ebisu to nod with a smile before Naruto walked off to the patient rooms.

Ebisu merely chuckled, “You’re making a mistake not training that boy, Kakashi.” Ebisu stated with his chuckle still going.

Kakashi merely frowned, “Why? He’s got no talent when compared to Sasuke.” Kakashi stated making Ebisu laugh loudly.

“No talent? Kakashi you’re more blind than your handicap suggests. Not only does that boy have more energy and chakra than a quarter of our Jonin roster put together, but at the young age of 14 he could do both variants of the Shadow Clone Jutsu flawlessly. Jutsu I remind you, that he learned by himself with no instruction or supervision. A Jonin and Kage level technique and he performs them _flawlessly._ On top of that, he’s an Uzumaki and I can guess who his parents were just based on that alone. All that means he has more potential than possibly anyone else in the village and that’s without his tenant being a factor. If all that doesn’t show his potential, then you truly are blind.” Ebisu stated making Kakashi frown heavily.

“That brat is weak and will never live up to his parents or Sasuke.” Kakashi stated making Ebisu frown, but it was someone else that spoke.

“Is that so?” A voice stated making them turn and widen their eyes at the sight of the person, “I think the Hokage would be interested to hear just what your opinion of my godson is.” The voice stated with authority while showing his displeasure by grabbing Kakashi by the shoulder…hard.

“Wai-Wait, that’s not what I meant.” Kakashi tried to plead lamely but the person wasn’t having any of it.

“Tell it to Sensei.” The voice stated before disappearing with Kakashi while Ebisu merry released a sigh of relief thankful that his opinion of Naruto had shifted after the incident with Konohamaru.

After meeting Naruto, Konohamaru had gotten serious about training and had been progressing well. Granted there were still times of him skipping out on lessons, but Naruto had helped Ebisu realize that Konohamaru had the right to enjoy his childhood before he was forced to grow up when he became a ninja. Ebisu would be a bit relaxed for now, but when the boy became Genin then he was going to become a teacher that would help mold Konohamaru into being a Hokage that surpassed his grandfather.

Maybe Naruto would be both of those too.

**_Training Ground Three: Later On_ **

Naruto was doing some simple stretches while waiting for someone. After visiting a sleeping Hinata, a stubborn Lee, and a happily eating Choji in the hospital, Naruto was approached by an Anbu informing him that someone approached the Hokage about training him for the month and to meet him at this training field. So now here he was waiting and hoping the person in question wasn’t going to be a lazy ass like Kakashi was.

He got his answer as a man walked in looking like a kabuki performer and the kanji for oil on his head plate. The man merely walked up to Naruto and stared down at him looking him over, “Well, you’re nothing overly impressive at first glance, but neither was my last student.” The man stated making Naruto’s eye twitch, “I’m Jiraiya of the three Sanin, I’ll be training you for the month and depending on how you do in the Exams, I may become your permanent teacher.” The now named Jiraiya stated making Naruto blink.

“No offense, but are you a more offense oriented fighter? I’m not really a huge tactician, defensive, or out maneuver kind of fighter. My policy has always been a good offense is more useful than a good defense. Oh, and if you know anything about seals, could you check my seal? Your former snake teammate did something to it.” Naruto stated since he didn’t want his or Jiraiya’s time wasted if Jiraiya’s skillsets weren’t going to match up to Naruto’s style and he wanted to remove whatever the snake did since his control felt out of whack.

Jiraiya frowned and examined his seal before he cursed and quickly undid the overlapping seal causing Naruto to launch back and tumble, “Son of a bitch! I’m gonna kick your ass, you grey haired bastard!!” Naruto shouted as he got up only to pause at the face of Jiraiya struggling to hold back some laughs.

Not being able to take it anymore, Jiraiya released a loud rumbling laugh before patting Naruto’s head, “Oh kid, you remind me of your parents.” Jiraiya stayed making Naruto’s eyes widen but Jiraiya held a hand up to stop him from asking, “Yes kid, I knew your parents and I’m sad to confirm that they are dead. Before you ask, I can’t tell you about them, not because I don’t want to but because they left strict orders not to tell you til specific times.” Jiraiya states making Naruto stop whatever he was about to ask, “Your mother is a secret til you are Chunin and your father is a secret til you’re Jonin or deemed strong enough to handle things. Both of them were feared and respected Shinobi, so with them gone there was too much of a chance of someone trying to kill you so you couldn’t become as strong as them or kidnapping you to mold into their weapon.” Jiraiya explained making Naruto both happy and saddened.

He was happy since his parents were such badasses and they didn’t abandon him like a drunk asshole had insinuated. He was sad because not only was it confirmed they were dead but he had to wait even longer to learn who they are, “How come you know so much?” Naruto asked and Jiraiya smiled sadly before kneeling down in front of him.

“Because I’m your godfather.” Jiraiya stated making him widen his eyes, “I know I didn’t see you kid, but it was truly because I didn’t have time to stop in and see you. I was in the village five minutes and then I was out again taking care of missions and duties to the village. However, I always left you gifts for your birthday and put money into your account whenever I stopped in.” Jiraiya stated patting his head while smiling sadly and Naruto nodded with some tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya then stood as Naruto wipes his eyes, “Now, I want to make up for lost time and give you the training that Kakashi has obviously been neglecting.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod with a few tears in his eyes still, “Alright, first we’re going to go over everything Kakashi has trained you in and then I’m going to give you a field test to fully see what you’re competent in and what you need to work on the most.” Jiraiya stated and Naruto frowned.

“The only thing he’s _taught_ me is teamwork and the tree exercise. Even then the tree exercise was just him showing it once and then leaving me and Sasuke to keep trying it.” Naruto stated and Jiraiya had to fight back a scowl upon his face since Kakashi has been a sensei for almost 9 months and that was all he taught Naruto?!?! The cyclops was lucky Jiraiya didn’t send him to the hospital like Tsunade used to do him.

Kakashi was lucky since the Hokage had set things up with a simple matter: if Sasuke didn’t perform better than Naruto did in the finals, since if Kakashi was right then even with Jiraiya’s help Naruto should fail, then Kakashi was going to be in deep shit.

“I see, I’ll deal with that later but for now let’s see what you’ve got.” Jiraiya stated as Naruto nodded and got ready.

**_Two Hours Later_ **

Naruto was panting slightly as Jiraiya had put him through the ringer in a variety of tests and exercises to see where he stood on different things. Meanwhile, Jiraiya still looked fresh as a daisy even though his clothes did have some tears and scorch marks, but that was from the proverbial gauntlet Naruto put him through when he trapped an area with everything he had.

Jiraiya had to admit, the kid had a devious mind when it came to traps, but then add in his stealth and overall brute strength and the kid could give seasoned Anbu some trouble. He idly mused about signing Naruto up for the village defense force since the kid could make the enemy really pay the price for trying to get into the village. Add in the kid’s stealth, no doubt from him constantly running around in kill me orange and successfully hiding from non-sensor types, meant he could be great for assassination and espionage. He almost wished Tsunade was still in the village since Naruto’s raw brute strength could be vastly improved by her monster strength technique.

Shaking those thoughts away for another time, he looked at his new student, “Alright, meet me here tomorrow to learn your training regiment and get to work on improving what you have already. If you want something to do today, I want you to do the tree walking exercise until you absolutely can’t anymore. That should help get your chakra back into synch and increase your control, which will help you learn and master new Jutsu.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod.

Jiraiya then left the area and went to the Hokage Tower where he found his former teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sitting there finishing some paperwork, “Kakashi was talking out of his ass, kid’s got more potential than I’ve seen in years. Hell, he could put Minato and Kushina to shame if trained properly and given a chance to really shine. And that’s not even counting the Kyubi if he decided to use it.” Jiraiya stated and Hiruzen nodded while taking a puff from his pipe.

“If what you told me about that organization is true, it would be wise if he knew how to become deadly without using the Kyubi. If they are intent on capturing the Biju, then that stands to reason that they all have skills, contingencies, and plans to take down the beasts and their hosts. That leads me to believe that it would be unwise if Naruto was dependent and focused on using the Fox’s power against his enemies. Doing so could be disastrous when they come for him and anyone helping him as a result.” Hiruzen stated making Jiraiya nod.

“I inspected the seal and it’s still trickling the chakra slowly and thus Naruto can only tap into it at times of extreme emotional moments or if he’s exhausted his normal chakra. Maybe when he’s older I’ll help him start tapping into the Kyubi’s power, but for right now I think the tighter the seal the better in this case since it will be harder for anyone to interfere with the Kyubi, though that could also alienate the fox and the kid from each other. From what my sources in Kumo told me, their Eight Tailed host has complete control and synchronization with their Biju. That means he has access to all the abilities his Biju does and can even turn into the Biju without succumbing to its rage or base instincts.” Jiraiya stated making Hiruzen nod.

“Do what you can, Jiraiya, get Naruto into top form as a ninja and then worry about him as a Jinchuriki. Konoha has never had to depend on a Biju container to be strong and both our two previous hosts were formidable without the Biju at all. I want Naruto to continue that legacy and not become a ninja that is only powerful because of the Demon sealed inside him.” Hiruzen stated and Jiraiya nodded.

“No problem, with the training regiment I have picked out, Naruto will crush everyone in the finals regardless of who he faces. Though I would like your permission to recruit some others to help with his training as needed since there are a few things even I can’t help him with and if something pressing comes up, the. I want him to have someone to help him until I get back.” Jiraiya informed then requested and Hiruzen nodded.

“Do was you please, Jiraiya, anyone is free to train Naruto so long as there is no conflict of interest and it doesn’t interfere in their normal duties.” Hiruzen stated making Jiraiya nod before he left to check in on some people he knew could help push Naruto in the right direction.

Hiruzen merely leaned back smoking his pipe while thinking on the blonde bundle of energy that was Naruto Uzumaki. If it wasn’t for the fact he had to be impartial and didn’t have time, he’d contribute to helping Naruto with his training. Sighing slightly, he turned back to the last few pieces of paperwork that he needed to handle for the day.

**_Day 2 of the Training Month_ **

Naruto stretched at the training ground waiting for his godfather/sensei to arrive and was surprised when he did a few moments later with Kurenai in tow, “Ah good, you’re here.” Jiraiya stated as he walked up to him with Kurenai, who seemed to be analyzing Naruto much more than she had done in the past, “I’ve worked out some training with Kurenai-san here as well as Might Guy. However, any other training won’t take place till the second week as I want to drill you in Chakra control exercises as well as finding your elemental affinity and getting your schedule set up for the following three weeks. Kurenai here can help you with chakra control as she has to have near perfect control to use her variety of genjutsu. She’ll also be helping you with breaking, escaping, and even casting genjutsu since there are some genjutsu that just require you to overwhelm your opponent’s chakra, which you can do easily.” Jiraiya informed making Naruto nod before thanking Kurenai, who merely smiled and nodded.

Jiraiya then produced a slip of paper, “Ok, what you’ve gotta do is channel chakra into this paper and the results will tell us your affinity. Depending on the results, I can train you or find someone who can train you in your affinity since, while I know the basic steps for each affinity, it’s always better to have someone who’s done what you’ll be doing.” Jiraiya stated handing Naruto the paper and waited for the results.

Said results were surprising since the paper was cut into confetti with a majority of the pieces becoming soaked and the rest crumpling up. Jiraiya and Kurenai were of course stunned since it was extremely rare for a person to have three affinities right off the bat.

Jiraiya was handling it better since he knew Minato was a wind user with a minor in water, Kushina was a water user with a minor in lightning, and he could only assume that the small trickle of chakra from the Kyubi had slowly formed a minor connection to the three or it could have been due to the fox’s chakra circulating inside Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto. Kyubi was known to cause storms, hurricanes, and typhoons with a swish of its tails and those bloodline elements were made of combinations of water, lightning, and wind.

While normally a child took after the parent with the more dominant genes or whoever the child took after the most, that wasn’t the case with Naruto since anyone who actually paid attention could see Naruto was a blend of both Minato and Kushina. Naruto had his father’s hair, build, and eyes sure, but his face, personality, and overall way of doing things was clearly Kushina.

He broke from his inner musings as Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Jiraiya, “Well then, looks like you have a high affinity for wind with a lesser for water and lightning. Under normal circumstances I would try to have you learn all three, but for this month we’ll focus on the wind affinity since it will be the easier of the three. If you show good progression in that, then I’ll be able to help you with the other two.” Jiraiya informed and Naruto nodded since he had no idea how the affinities worked.

“Good, now I need to go talk to someone that I know could help you with the wind affinity. While I’m gone, Kurenai here will begin your work with chakra control and genjutsu and I expect you to be doing the work and not complain about getting cool Jutsu. Your parents and all the Hokage always ensured they had full control of their chakra before they started worrying about using Jutsu. Even then, they never focused on flashy moves over what they could use for a variety of situations. A well used substitution can be just as effective as any offensive Jutsu.” Jiraiya stayed making Naruto frown, but he nodded nonetheless.

Jiraiya knew fully well that basic Jutsu could be lethal since he had seen it with Sasuke’s mother, Mikoto, who made a name for herself using only shunshin, clones, and substitution. She’d use shunshin combined with substitution to move clones around confusing enemies and even substituted with enemies so they ended up killing each other while she killed others. She never even used her Sharingan to fight even after she unlocked it fully.

Shaking those thoughts away, Jiraiya nodded to Kurenai before leaving in a shunshin. This left Naruto and Kurenai alone in the training ground, “So what should I do first Kurenai-san?” Naruto asked looking around as Kurenai was just looking at him.

“Before that Naruto, I have something I need to discuss with you while Jiraiya isn’t here.” Kurenai stated moving toward Naruto, who looked at her and then blushed seeing how close she was.

“And w-what would that be?” Naruto asked making Kurenai smile as she pushed her chest out a bit.

“Well, I’m sure you recall how Neji treated Hinata in the prelims correct?” Kurenai asked and then smiled slightly as Naruto stopped blushing and grew both serious and angry. Kurenai continued when he nodded, “Well, I happen to care about Hinata as if she was my daughter and I’m pissed at what Neji did. However, there’s nothing that can be done due to the rules and vouchers signed at the Forest of Death.” Kurenai stated and Naruto nodded.

“Okay, and what does that have to do with me?” Naruto asked and Kurenai smiled.

“Simple, while I can’t do anything, you are not barred from such an action.” Kurenai stated making Naruto raise his eyebrows, “Yes, with you as his opponent he can pay, though Hinata still wants to have him forgiven because she loves her family. With Jiraiya and others training you besides myself, your chances of beating Neji are practically guaranteed and you most likely won’t break a sweat doing it. Hence why I wish to offer you a deal.” Kurenai stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“A deal?” He asked before Kurenai nodded and stood. Naruto blushed again as she pulled her dress down revealing her perky breasts and hardened nipples and then up showing her scarlet thong covered pussy.

“If you break Neji, and I mean doing everything you can to hurt him short of crippling or killing him, then you can have me. I will sign myself over to you as your servant, slave, concubine, whore, slut, or whatever you want to call it. If you do this for me and hurt Neji for what he did to Hinata and knows never to do it again, then you can have me till the day one of us dies.” Kurenai stated moving her thong to show her pink pussy.

“I-I uh, that is.” Naruto stammered before he slapped himself, “I would’ve done that from the start, you don’t have to do this.” Naruto stated making Kurenai smile more.

“I know, but you would have simply fought him till he lost, but I want you to do more than that. I want you to beat him, hurt him, maim him, and anything else except cripple him or kill him since I know Hinata will never forgive that. I want you to deliver a wrath upon him that not the Hokage, Hyuga Clan, Fire Daimyo, or even Kami himself could stop from happening to make sure he knows never to try to kill Hinata again.” Kurenai stated with passion, anger, and ambition in her voice.

“Even still, I don’t think you need to do this.” Naruto stated before he blushed as Kurenai leaned in and kissed his lips. The blush was due to both the kiss and his front row view of her boobs.

“I know, but first off this is my way of thanking you and giving you an extra incentive. Second, you’re a nice boy and will no doubt do many great things, which means I also benefit. Third, despite what I am offering, you’re still resisting the offer and even just looking at my chest is being avoided by you as you look at my face whenever one of us is speaking. Fourth, you’ll also be helping me.” She stated making him raise an eyebrow at the last item, “I’m tired of being hounded by dozens of men who just want to sleep with me and then brag about it. Most men don’t respect kunoichi and think all we do is sleep with individuals before assassinating them. There’s also the fact my apartment complex has been full of pigs, perverts, and assholes so that’s a problem. I’m fully prepared to serve you with my body if it is required but that’s mainly due to the fact I know you won’t brag about it to every person willing to listen, you won’t try anything if I say no, you’re not going to treat me like some toy, and you won’t make me sleep like some kind of animal or dress me as a whore to parade around.” Kurenai stated making Naruto blanch at the idea.

“Hell no! That’d make me no better than that Gato asshole in Wave and I sure as hell will never become like him!” Naruto shouted making Kurenai smile.

Kurenai then stood and covered herself again, “So we have an agreement then?” She asked making Naruto blink before blushing again.

“I-I guess, if that’s what you want.” Naruto stated making her smile before she kissed his cheek before standing and getting down to business.

“Good, now we’ll start with different chakra control exercises. Once I see which are either easy or hard for you to do, I’ll have you work on the easiest methods since they will help you get your control progressively better til the harder ones are manageable.” Kurenai instructed making Naruto nod.

**_With Jiraiya_ **

Jiraiya was currently with one Asuma Sarutobi, the only confirmed wind user left in Konoha besides Naruto, and was currently discussing some things with him, “Forgive me Jiraiya-sama, but wouldn’t this be a conflict of interest? At the very least negligence since I do need to help Shikamaru, even if I can only seem to help him with strategy and planning since he’s not willing to do much else.” Asuma asked then added making Jiraiya shake his head.

“It’s only a conflict of interest if you actively discuss Shikamaru’s skills, training, or anything involving what he’d use in the exams and same goes with Naruto’s to Shikamaru. As for negligence, it would do Naruto good to try and learn some strategy by playing Shikamaru. Add in his shadow clones and you could have Shikamaru playing multiple opponents which would make him have to think even faster and worry about different opponents at once.” Jiraiya stated making Asuma nod a bit.

“Ok, and with his clones I can work with him on his nature transformation while he plays Shikamaru and the same could be said for… Oh my god.” Asuma stated before widening his eyes in realization making Jiraiya nod.

“The kid can make hundreds of clones without breaking a sweat and all that memory accumulation means he can build up months if not years of training within this one month especially when he’s motivated.” Jiraiya stated with a smirk and Asuma merely shook his head.

“Damn kid’s gonna be stronger than us all by the time he’s 16.” Asuma stated suddenly feeling old while the two shared a laugh.

“So we got a deal?” Jiraiya asked and Asuma nodded.

“A chance to help train possibly the strongest ninja since the time of Madara and Hashirama? Sure, plus it would do Shikamaru good to play against someone other than me and his father.” Asuma stated with a smirk and Jiraiya nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get together with you and the others I plan to have help train Naruto since I can guess how many other teachers have just decided to wash their hands of him in the academy so he may need some extra help.” Jiraiya stated and Asuma nodded with a chuckle.

“If it were any other kid, I’d say you were trying to work him to death. However, considering his boundless energy and massive reserves, I think it would be easy to whip him into shape, we just have to get through his impatience and need to be doing something constantly.” Asuma stated with a chuckle making Jiraiya nod and chuckle as well, “I have to ask though, do you plan on training him with _it?_ ” Asuma asked wanting to know ahead of time so he could have others stand down if the chakra from Kyubi was ever felt.

“No, aside from the fact he’s too inexperienced to truly use it, circumstances have made it clear to both myself and sensei that it wouldn’t be wise. Konoha has never had to rely on Jinchuriki and we shouldn’t start especially with the fact there are rumors about a group looking to find and possibly collect all the Biju for themselves. This leads sensei and I to believe they have to have a means or plan for each Biju to bring them down and capture them.” Jiraiya stated knowing Asuma would hear about this sooner or later from Hiruzen since Asuma was technically an Anbu, he just wasn’t given the rank due to the fact he already had a huge reputation after guarding the Fire Daimyo and being Hiruzen’s son.

Asuma nodded with a frown, “That just means I have to train the kid into the ground even harder to make sure his skills are up to par with everything that he’ll be facing.” Asuma stated making Jiraiya laugh.

“He’d probably want that of you regardless. The kid is motivated to train, he just needs the guidance to understand why he needs to be doing the training. Something I’m sure Kakashi neglected entirely.” Jiraiya stated before becoming angered at the end and Asuma frowned.

“We all warned him Jiraiya, but he wouldn’t listen. He was too obsessed with training Sasuke to care about his other students at times and he had no faith in Sakura or Naruto’s abilities to be ninja.” Asuma stated and Jiraiya nodded.

“I know, Kakashi has already been handled and depending on how his two student do in the finals will result in his punishment. Considering what I’ve been setting up for Naruto, Kakashi will get what is coming to him and hard.” Jiraiya stated in a no nonsense tone and Asuma nodded already guessing how much shit Kakashi will be in when his screw up is shown.

**_Back with Naruto_ **

Naruto was currently standing upside down on a tree branch with a leaf stuck to his forehead while several clones were spinning multiple leaves on their palms, another group was water walking, another was running up and down trees, and still another group was spinning kunai on their fingertips.

Kurenai knew fully well that Shadow Clones couldn’t be used as effectively for chakra control… or rather she knew that was the belief many had. Because he distributed his chakra evenly, the clones would then work on controlling their smaller amount of chakra, then the combined control would go back to the original, the overall control would increase as time went on. It wasn’t as fast as other training could be with shadow clones, but it was still faster than doing the exercises normally.

If nothing else, his skill doing the exercise would increase thus allowing him to use the exercises easier. If he could use the exercises easier then he could maintain his control better and begin reining in all that chakra he had.

In another hour, Kurenai planned to have him try some different genjutsu to see what his level of control fully was and then go from there.

She broke from her musings as Jiraiya returned, “How’s he doing?” Jiraiya asked seeing the different clones doing exercises.

“Better, he struggled with a couple, but he had water walking down on his first try. The kunai spinning is also going better while I increased the difficulty of the leaf spinning and then combined the leaf sticking and tree climbing exercises for him.” Kurenai stated making Jiraiya nod since if this was kept up then he’d have enough control to handle the Rasengan and other Jutsu easily before the month was out.

“Good, I’ll leave him with you today to keep this up along with any Genjutsu training you think he’s ready for. I need to get some supplies and some information that I can use to help him both in his physical training and with his chakra control. I don’t know how long it will take but it shouldn’t be any longer than a good portion of today.” Jiraiya stated and Kurenai nodded.

“I’m not working with Shino on anything until next week since he wants to get better control of his bugs by learning with his father and clan. Even then we are only working on helping his bugs be better immune to Genjutsu and me helping him achieve better chakra control.” Kurenai stated while Jiraiya held back a frown since from what he was hearing, many of the clan heirs only knew their clan techniques and knew nothing outside of it.

If another war broke out then they’d get slaughtered since numerous Shinobi had found ways to counteract the skills each clan possessed and kill said clan members. Hopefully them seeing Naruto’s soon to be wide arsenal of skills would motivate them to branch out.

**_Day 3 of Training_ **

Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya again only this time without his jacket and shirt while more of his clones were doing the chakra exercises. Jiraiya was sitting right now while having some ink and brushes handy along with some armbands, legbands, and a waistband, “Alright, I’m going need you to stay still while I do this. The seals I’m going to put on you will help with your training and with your control. The first seal are gravity seals which will make your body feel heavier the higher the setting while the second seal will lock your chakra to your body and strength. What this means is if you don’t have your physical power balanced with your chakra completely then you’ll not be able to move, this will increase your concentration and how well you regulate your chakra. Granted I’m not making it as strict as it should be since you have some work to do before your physical power is as good as your chakra, but it will still work. On top of that, you’ll also be wearing these bands that have weight seals on them to push your body even further.” Jiraiya stated as he began drawing the seals onto Naruto, who was doing his best to wait patiently til Jiraiya was done.

Naruto then put the bands on just as Jiraiya activated the seals making him grunt as his arms and legs locked together and he fell face first in the ground with a loud thud, “The gravity seals are set at times 3 gravity and the weight seals are set at 100 pounds apiece. Since muscles get stronger through tearing and healing, you can adapt to this much faster thanks to the Kyubi healing you, meaning you can do this even faster than the other training regiments with the clones.” Jiraiya stated before going over to a tree, sat down, and pulled out a few scrolls, “Once you can move, give me 200 push-ups, sit-ups, squats, punches for each arm, kicks for each leg, laps around the training field, and then laps running up and down a tree.” Jiraiya stated causally as he began reading and ignoring the string of curses his new student was spewing at him.

A few hours later had Jiraiya looking up and widened his eyes slightly to see Naruto doing the punches while drenched in sweat. He also noticed a couple bottles of water empty beside him and was glad his student wasn’t so hardheaded that he ignored his body’s needs. Jiraiya mused that if he could get the physical items done by lunch, then he’d treat the kid to ramen even if it would probably break his wallet.

Sure Naruto needed to eat other things, but if he was going to put this much effort and hard work into training then Jiraiya could let the kid have his favorite food, even if it wasn’t as healthy as it could be. Then again, there was veggie ramen as well as low salt ramen so that could be a way to start getting him to eat better.

Shaking those thoughts away, Jiraiya returned to his reading concerning his various reports from spies, favors, and informants.

The information concerning Suna mobilizing ninja was not something he liked since he knew the Wind Daimyo was slowly strangling the village economically. It was only worse based on the fact that Orochimaru was here which meant that his former teammate could have swayed Suna to attacking Konoha since they were taking the Wind Daimyo’s missions rather than Suna. Adding in the fact that Suna’s own jinchuriki was here and it clear that Konoha needed to expect trouble.

Jiraiya sighed slightly since he’d have to look into this personally, which meant he’d have to change up his plans for training Naruto and maybe have the others start pitching in sooner rather than later. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he just didn’t want the kid feeling like he was being ditched again.

He’d explain it to Naruto after the kid finished his physical exercises.

**_Lunchtime_ **

Jiraiya could honestly say he hadn’t been too surprised by any of his students over his years teaching. Sure Minato’s ingenuity in creating his two A/S rank Jutsu was astounding, but it was a small mention compared to the lack of surprise throughout his training otherwise.

Naruto, however, Naruto had gone through the entire training regiment he had given him to help adapt to the change on his body. A regiment that Jiraiya hadn’t honestly thought he’d complete let alone by lunch. Yet, not only did he complete it but he had actually added to it by adding handstand flips, backflips, frontflips, cartwheels, and tree hopping to help ensure his agility matched his new weight and restriction. The tree hopping was the most impressive since to do it one usually used a burst of chakra from the feet, which could throw off the balance of physical power and chakra.

Right now said blond was eating the veggie ramen that Jiraiya had had a clone pick up. It took some doing but Naruto relented after Jiraiya explained that it was due to Kyubi’s chakra was fixing the issues his body was receiving that Naruto’s body wasn’t weaker than it was. This in turn slowed down any healing he would have received when in combat and eventually his body would have built up a tolerance and then his body would feel the aftereffects.

He also played to his ego with the fact that the Fourth Hokage always talked about eating properly to keep in shape and ensure they were in top fighting condition.

Of course, as soon as Naruto started eating it, he found he actually enjoyed it. He still liked pork ramen more, which Jiraiya could understand. Jiraiya had told him he didn’t have to give up ramen entirely, he just shouldn’t eat it for every meal otherwise he risked his health and at the very least he needed to add fruit and vegetables when eating ramen.

However, now came the discussion of Jiraiya having to leave for a few days, “Naruto, some things have come up and I’m going to have leave for a few days.” Jiraiya stated before holing his hands up when Naruto was about to protest, “I’m not ditching you, Kurenai and some other people I’ve talked to are going to cycle through teaching you as it’s needed and it will all go through the Hokage. Each day you’ll go to his office and he’ll have the individual in charge for that day take you to train until I come back and then I’ll join the cycle again. I wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t urgent and vital for the village, Naruto, I may have my own quirks and laziness, but never when it came to training students.” Jiraiya explained and defended making Naruto pause before finally nodding.

“Good, now I’ve asked the Hokage to oversee you meeting your different teachers each day as well as who you will see if one is indisposed for whatever reason.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod before Jiraiya grew serious, “Now, I don’t want to hear one word about you giving any teacher I’ve prepared a hard time. They all know what they are doing… but if it feels ridiculous at any point, ask the Hokage about it so he can confirm if it’s actually helping or not.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod before the two continued eating.

**_Day 4: Hokage Tower_ **

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage’s office waiting for his first instructor to come and get him. As he waited he was idly talking with Hiruzen, who was doing paperwork at a relaxed pace.

Jiraiya had left early that morning and left Naruto a note telling him that if he did well while he was away then Jiraiya would have a surprise for him when he got back. Naruto didn’t really need the motivation since he planned to put everything into the training he’d be getting… he just hoped it was actual training and not just busy work.

He broke from his thoughts as the door was knocked on before Hiruzen gave permission to enter and Ibiki Morino entered. Naruto blinked owlishly wondering just what kind of training he was going to get, “Ah Ibiki, good you’re on time. Naruto, Ibiki will be training you in some various items including reading an opponent, getting into their head, increasing you knowledge base, and some other things to make you a more competent Shinobi.” Hiruzen stated knowing Ibiki could also help Naruto heal a bit from the emotional and mental wounds the village had inflicted on him over the years.

Ibiki merely looked at Naruto, who only looked back with no fear or trepidation, just curiosity. Ibiki then smirked, “You’re gonna do fine kid, but I don’t hold hands and I don’t treat anyone with kid gloves got it?” Ibiki stated before all but growling at the end and respected the fire in the blonde’s eyes showing he was ready to learn and break himself to do it.

“Yes sir, Mr Ibiki sir!” Naruto stated with a mock salute making Ibiki and the hidden Anbu snort while Hiruzen chuckled.

“Well Naruto, are there any questions before I turn you over to Ibiki’s care?” Hiruzen asked and Naruto frowned a moment.

“Well, just one but it’s not about my training.” Naruto stated and Hiruzen chuckled.

“No, I’m not going to let you wear the hat.” Hiruzen stated with the chuckle only to be surprised when Naruto shook his head.

“No, that wasn’t what I was going to ask.” Naruto stated wondering how he should ask his question.

“Then what is it?” Ibiki asked genuinely interested in the question.

“Well… you two have piles of paperwork due to your positions right?” Naruto asked and they nodded, “Well… my question is why don’t you guys ever use Shadow Clones or elemental clones to help you do it? You guys could get hours worth of paperwork done in minutes.” Naruto stated making the two just look at him with a dead silence in the room even the Anbu were beyond their normal silence.

Naruto was getting worried he said something wrong when he was engulfed in a hug by Hiruzen, who was crying, “THANK YOU!!!” Hiruzen shouted in happiness while Ibiki was banging his head against a wall calling himself a moron. Naruto was almost certain the Anbu were doing the same thing too.

Naruto was a little disturbed at the fact the Hokage was hugging him and crying tears of happiness while doing so. Luckily he didn’t have to dwell on it much because Ibiki spoke up, “Yes well, I’ll be taking him now Hokage-sama.” Ibiki stated before leading Naruto outside the office.

Hiruzen sat down and had a grin on his face as he made a few clones and chuckled as he idly heard Ibiki asking Naruto if he could teach him the Shadow Clone Jutsu, both for paperwork and for possible interrogation methods.

Hiruzen merely chuckled, “Still in his early life and already he’s smarter than every Kage that’s existed and even the Nara Clan members. I can only imagine what he’ll be like when older and receiving proper training and guidance.” Hiruzen and his clones chuckled at the thought before dividing the piles of paperwork up making the stacks much more manageable.

The Anbu were also wondering if the kid or Hokage could possibly teach them the Shadow Clone Jutsu since not only would missions be easier, but the reports would be easier to write too.

**_With Naruto_ **

Ibiki took him to the local Shinobi library and began grabbing books from various shelves on various subjects including nature transformation, basic field medicine, plants used for medicine and poison, psychiatry, psychology, nerves in the Human body, and more. Ibiki knew he couldn’t add much to Naruto’s training til he got some things ready, so he decided to use his first day as a foundation building. He could get the groundwork for his future lessons and the others’ lessons to make it easier to build up his training regiment.

By the end of it, he had close to a hundred books and set them down on a desk before putting Naruto at it, “Now, I want you to read every single one of these books, I don’t care if you use Shadow Clones or not, but I want you to read these and then I’m going to quiz you on them. If you fail you’ll have to read them all over again and again until you pass.” Ibiki stated having been informed that Kurenai told Naruto about the Shadow Clones transferring memories when they dispersed and helping with training.

Naruto grimaced since he didn’t like reading much, “Alright, but Jiraiya-sensei mentioned once, I’m more of a practical learner than a theoretical one.” Naruto stated making Ibiki smirk since he knew a few people like that.

“I know, but trust me, having a handle on this information can help you in a lot of situations. Plus the nature transformation book will help you get a grasp on things for when you start elemental training. My old teammates were the same way with learning and it took some time but they started becoming more into reading books if for no other reason than it gave them ideas for new attacks and methods of fighting.” Ibiki stated making Naruto nod a bit before he quickly called a clone for each book and took one himself and began reading.

Ibiki was about to go look up some old report books since he wanted to check some information on a few places and people, but paused as a thought occurred to him, “Naruto, don’t dispel all your clones at once. The backlash of information will either cause you to pass out or at the least give you a serious migraine.” Ibiki stated making the Narutos nod before Ibiki went looking for the items he wanted.

**_Hours Later_ **

Ibiki had been patient with Naruto knowing that when dealing with an impatient person being impatient was not the way to go. He had done well the first quiz in that he got 12 questions right before he had to read again. By the end of it, Naruto only had to read the books three times before he got through the quiz completely.

It was actually impressive since most would need to read all those books four or even five times before they could get through half the questions. He was also pleased to see Naruto sent a few clones to look for more books to read while Naruto himself stayed with Ibiki.

“Alright, you’ve got a grasp of the different basic knowledges and some of the advanced, now it’s time for some practical work.” Ibiki stated before he produced a stack of five folders, “These are reports and analyses on five different ninja within the village that I know for a fact that you’ve met.” Ibiki stated and Naruto frowned.

“But just because I’ve met them doesn’t mean I know them well enough to know who this is.” Naruto stated and Ibiki smirked.

“Tough. In the field you can’t get to know your opponents through talking casually and the like, you’ll have to analyze their behavior, speech patterns, actions, and anything else you can see, hear, feel, and so on. At the best of times we can have a basic profile of an enemy and you will have to go off of that alone such as any entries in the Bingo Books. Being able to get inside your opponent’s head, knowing what they will do before even they do, being able to essentially control you opponent by making them act how you want them to, all of this can be used to your advantage.” Ibiki stated and Naruto nodded slowly.

“Good. Now, your job is to read through and see if you can decipher who each one is and then defend your choice against me. I will do everything I can to convince you that you’re wrong even if I know for a fact that you are right, you have to get the argument in your favor and stay there.” Ibiki stated and Naruto nodded before taking one of the folders and began reading it.

_Subject exhibits a wild personality to cover pain from a betrayal. Regularly acts wild, crazy, and impulsive to cover the pain of loneliness and wears clothing that draws attention whether negative or positive. Competent in Shinobi work, subject tends to enjoy work a bit more than usually seen and if not for the few friends the subject has, it could be a sign of mentally unraveling._

That was part of the profile as Naruto kept reading while mentally going over who he could have met that fit this profile. He noted that he fit a part of it, but the only person he could even remotely think of that fit this kind of thing was second proctor Anko Miterashi.

He didn’t know much about her, but if his read from this profile was correct then he and her were similar in a few ways.

Setting aside the current folder, he went to the next and read it over. Ibiki suppressed a smirk at that since it meant Naruto had an idea of who was in that first file, but wanted to read the others to help raise his chances of being right. Identifying any of the folders was one less person he had to consider for the others. The drawback was that if he was wrong on any of them then he’d discount someone who very well could fit perfectly.

Ibiki was honestly curious about how he’d do.

**_Day 5_ **

Naruto sat in the Hokage’s office waiting for his next teacher to come in. Yesterday had been eventful since Naruto had gotten into some heated debates/arguments with Ibiki over who the first four profiles belonged to: Anko, Guy, Hiruzen, and Kurenai. The biggest came when Naruto argued that the last file was Ibiki’s own and Ibiki stood his ground in the argument to the point of threatening Naruto with being disqualified from the Chunin Exams and being sent back to the academy if he didn’t stop.

However, Naruto persevered and called his bluff since he’d need the Hokage’s approval for that and Naruto hadn’t done anything wrong and had done just as he was instructed to, consequences he damned.

Ibiki could honestly say he’d never had anyone tell him to go fuck himself and actually mean it entirely. It had made him laugh when he told Naruto he had passed another test since he couldn’t just go about being told he is wrong and just accepting it and seeing through deception no matter how much it could be risky to disbelieve it.

Ibiki did warn about doing such a thing to the Hokage, but Naruto also had to understand even people in a position of power can be wrong. However proving them wrong could be just as dangerous as letting them simply be wrong. If lives were endangered then he should speak up, but he had to be ready to accept the consequences of such an action.

Naruto understood and from there Ibiki began picking his brain on different ways to torture someone. He didn’t like doing it, but there were missions where interrogation was needed and not planned.

Naruto recalled the Demon Brothers and even the two thugs that went to kidnap Tsunami. If he had interrogated the latter two, then he could have learned that Gato was going to betray Zabuza and thus he and Haku could have lived.

Naruto shook those depressing thoughts away since it wasn’t going to do him or anyone else any good to dwell in the past. Who would voluntarily do that?

A certain cyclops, large breasted gambler, fate believing asshole, and half of Iwa suddenly sneezed violently while wondering who was talking about them.

Anyway, Naruto had helped Ibiki as much as he could including some simple things that Ibiki was surprised they had overlooked. By the end of it, Ibiki had offered him a place in the T/I department if he ever wanted to vent or maybe even improve his psychological and interrogation skills.

Ibiki did inform him he’d be getting a practical lesson in using it once he cleared some things with the Hokage. Naruto wasn’t sure if he should be excited or worried about testing out these kinds of skills.

At the here and now, he broke from his musings as the door opened and in walked Asuma Sarutobi, “Hey dad, I’m here for the kid to train.” Asuma stated to Hiruzen, who nodded and motioned Naruto to go with him.

Naruto complied and followed Asuma as they went to the Nara household and found Shikamaru laying back looking at the clouds while three Shogi boards were set up near him.

When they got close, Shikamaru looked to them and raised an eyebrow at seeing Naruto, “Hey Naruto, hey Asuma-sensei, what’s up?” Shikamaru asked with a yawn making the two chuckle.

“Well I’m helping Naruto with some training during the month and figured it would do you both some good if you and he played Shogi together. Naruto needs to learn some patience and strategy while you could use a new opponent especially one that is unpredictable like Naruto. So while I’m training him via his clones, you’ll be playing him and two of his clones as it will let you learn to keep multiple strategies in play and beat more than one enemy at once.” Asuma stated making Shikamaru look surprised while Naruto merely shrugged and made a batch of 102 clones.

This surprised Asuma while shocking Shikamaru, _“This is the same Naruto that couldn’t make 2 normal clones?”_ Shikamaru thought incredulously since he could tell that the clones Naruto used weren’t normal ones. That was evidenced against Kiba when the clones could actually hit him and not just phase through him.

He decided not to dwell on it too much since it would prove troublesome and Naruto normally was troublesome enough without adding more to it.

Asuma merely shook his head in amusement, “Well come on you lot, let’s get to work.” Asuma stayed as he led 100 clones to a different area to train in wind release.

Naruto and the two remaining clones shrugged before each sat at a different board with Shikamaru in the middle of the three with one on his left, one on his right, and one in front of him, “You’ll have to help me out a little at first, I’ve never played.” Naruto stated making Shikamaru shrug before they started playing.

**_With Asuma_ **

Asuma was standing by watching the clones begin the first exercise of the wind affinity: cutting leaves with their chakra. After he had shown what the primary attribute for wind was, via coating one of his Trenching Knives in Wind chakra and then letting it cut through a boulder and two trees, Asuma began explaining that it was like splitting your chakra in half and then grinding the two halves together to make a refined sharpened edge.

After that, he had them pluck leaves from a nearby tree and get to work cutting them with his chakra. Asuma then told him he was to continue doing so until he could cut the leaf in half in an instant since in combat he wasn’t going to have time to focus and try to make the chakra begin doing what he wanted. He needed to have it get to what he wanted/needed quickly and effectively, which meant cutting the leaf instantly when he made wind chakra.

Naruto and his clones took the challenge to heart and Asuma was a little surprised when the kid was already getting a cut started on the leaf after 5 minutes. He would’ve been very surprised if not for the fact that Naruto told him he read up on nature transformation and then there was the sheer volume of chakra Naruto possessed made it easier for him to just hit the leaf with a great deal of chakra.

More chakra meant more friction which meant more of a cut. However, the downside was that he was using way more chakra than he needed but that was to be expected due to his reserves vs his control. From what Jiraiya informed him, both he and Kurenai were working on that problem right now and his control was better than it was since he was easily doing Genin level exercises.

The reason for that being a sign of progress is because genin exercises were designed for small reserves while the higher level ones were for larger pools of chakra or to add even further refinement. Naruto could do the Jonin and Anbu exercises due to his astounding reserves thus a Genin level one was like trying to direct a raging torrent of water with a pebble.

The added benefit of the nature exercises was that they were a form of chakra exercises in themselves. So the more progress Naruto made on the leaf cutting exercise and the other ones, the better control he’d have overall.

 _“This kid… he’s going to be deadly and powerful when he’s older. If he can do this kind of training level now, then I can only imagine what he’ll be doing once he gets his chakra under control and grows up a bit more.”_ Asuma thought knowing full well that Naruto’s biggest limitation right now was his lack of control and it was a limitation that was quickly being taken care of like it should have been when Kakashi was teaching him.

There was also the fact Naruto was still growing and had yet to hit full maturity. When he reached adulthood, his chakra and skill could surpass the First Hokage when he was in his prime. He idly wondered when Jiraiya would start teaching him Jutsu since Asuma could easily add onto it with quite a few Wind Jutsu.

Shaking those thoughts away for later, he decided to voice something to Naruto, “Naruto.” He called making the hundred blonds look at him, “When you’ve each cut a leaf come to me and wait for permission before dispelling. I don’t want the original to pass out from exhaustion because groups of you decided to dispel when finished. I’ll have you each dispelling at intervals so the backlash won’t hit as hard for you or the original.” Asuma stated making them nod.

“Yes sir.” They chorused before going back to work making Asuma chuckle a bit.

He idly wondered how Shikamaru was doing with Naruto.

**_With Said Lazy Genius_ **

Shikamaru could honestly say that Naruto was indeed every bit as troublesome as he thought he was. He had gotten the hang of the game quickly though his strategy left much to be desired at the beginning.

The troublesome thing, despite Shikamaru liking this bit of troublesome, was Naruto would do moves that he hadn’t calculated at all and it made no sense. However, it always threw Shikamaru’s game plan off and he had to reorganize and replan almost every turn. It was made only worse by the fact he had to handle three of the same opponent all doing things different from each other and making him constantly have to keep multiple plans going at once for just a simple game!

He quickly realized why Asuma wanted him to play Naruto. If he could get this frustrated and confused in a game against an opponent like Naruto, then how quickly could he lose his cool in actual battle. There was also the fact having to keep readjusting his plans almost every move made him think on his feet faster and helped adjust against multiple enemies. Especially when he’s facing three opponents who don’t play/fight the same way. He knew for a fact his father would even have a hard time handling three Narutos playing him at once since they all played differently despite being the same person.

This led to the conclusion that the Shadow Clones could think independently and while the original had decided on one course of action, the other two had decided differently. He’d have to ask his dad about the Shadow Clone Jutsu since it seemed WAY too advanced for Naruto to have just learned it without some kind of teacher, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura could use it so that begged the question of where did Naruto learn it?

He shook those thoughts away since he couldn’t afford to get distracted. Naruto had already almost checkmated him three times and was only getting better the more games they played. It was both annoying and fun since he actually had to try to win instead of just doing the normal sluggish playing that he did against Asuma when they played.

The two (four) were so wrapped up in playing, both to win and for enjoyment, that they failed to notice how much time was going by. There was no real indicator for them other than Naruto and his clones occasionally twitching from one of the other clones dispelling since they were either done or out of chakra.

They were informed though, when Choji came over, “Hey Skika, want to get some lunch?” Choji asked before seeing Naruto, “Oh hey Naruto, you can come too.” Choji stated waving while Naruto waved back before taking his turn.

Choji, knowing that games Shikamaru played didn’t usually take long, sat down on the side and merely watched. He was actually surprised to see Shikamaru lost quite a few pieces along with Naruto since Shikamaru usually owned anyone besides his dad at Shogi.

It took another ten minutes before the three games were over. Shikamaru had won, but any observant person would see that it wasn’t a hands down victory but a hard fought one.

With that said and done though, Naruto had his two clones pop and then waited a moment before some of his other clones popped, “Asuma will be here in a minute, he’s just managing my clones into groups to dispel before coming here.” Naruto stated making Shikamaru shrug and Choji to be confused, “Asuma’s helping me with some training for the month so I sent a batch of clones with him to train while I played Shikamaru.” Naruto elaborated making Choji blink.

“What good does sending the clones do?” Choji asked and Naruto smiled.

“Because the Shadow Clones are solid, whatever they learn or experience I get the memories of. Thus using them I can cut training time down quite a bit depending on how many clones I have doing the training.” Naruto explained making them widen their eyes.

“Wow! That sounds handy, do you think you could teach me?” Choji asked and Naruto frowned while scratching his head.

“I can’t teach you one version because according to another teacher it takes WAY too much chakra for the normal person, even the Hokage couldn’t use it. The other I might be able to but it would be draining since apparently you need Jonin level reserves to make even one. I’m just lucky since I naturally have a ton of chakra in me which I’m told comes from being an Uzumaki.” Naruto explained with a shrug making Choji deflate slightly while Shikamaru was curious now.

 _“How can someone still in their teens have that much chakra? If it takes Jonin reserves to make one and Naruto can easily make more than a hundred, he’d have to have more chakra than a good portion of the Konoha Shinobi roster put together.”_ Shikamaru thought before Asuma entered the clearing.

“So let me guess, Barbecue?” Asuma stated and chuckled when Choji gave him a look that said “Of course!” As if it could be anything else.

“Hey Asuma, do you think Choji could learn the basic Shadow Clone Jutsu? I was telling them why I sent clones off to train with you and Choji seemed interested.” Naruto asked then explained as they walked to one of the better Akamichi restaurants.

Asuma frowned, “Unfortunately, no he can’t right now. His reserves aren’t high enough yet and making one could cause him to pass out along with the clone.” Asuma stated making Choji slump his head in defeat, “Choji, you need to find a training method that helps you and not the one that helps Naruto. While I’ll admit, using Shadow Clones to train can be useful, if you can’t make enough of them to really matter then you’re just tiring yourself out. What Naruto may have forgotten to mention or you failed to realize is that all the exhaustion, stress, pain, hunger, thirst, and other negative things get sent back to the user as well. Naruto can take it better since he has stamina and endurance in spades since as you’ve seen he can outlast and outrun Anbu when needed. If Naruto wasn’t the way he was, no one would let him train like he is.” Asuma explained and reasoned making Choji frown and nod.

“Ok, though still it would be cool to do that even if it’s just for during really hard training. Being able to cut the time down for it would be awesome. Though I think Shikamaru would just end up playing Shogi with his clones or watching the clouds with someone who can sympathize with him fully.” Choji stages with a chuckle while Shikamaru honestly didn’t think that idea was all bad.

He’d never do it of course. It’d be too much work to get his reserves high enough that he could make a clone.

Arriving at the restaurant, the four saw Ino already at a table relaxing and raised her eyebrow at seeing Naruto, “Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your own sensei and teammates?” Ino asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Kakashi ditched me and Sakura to train Sasuke, so I found a different teacher, and I haven’t seen or heard from Sakura since the end of the prelims so I assumed she was busy with her parents or hanging out with you. My other teacher had to handle a mission so he asked a couple others to help out. Today was Asuma’s turn, so I trained with him while playing Shikamaru in Shogi by using Shadow Clones.” Naruto stated as they sat down.

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest or cheating?” Ino asked with her eyes narrowed and Naruto shook his head before Asuma could answer.

“No, it’s only a conflict of interest if Asuma tells me or Shikamaru what the other is training in. And it’s only cheating if I was spying or Shikamaru was spying on the training. Since I was technically with Shikamaru helping the both of us with strategy and patience and Asuma isn’t telling either of us what the other is doing when we aren’t together, there’s no issue. If Shikamaru or I choose to tell the other what we are training in, then it’s our own fault if it is used against us later.” Naruto stated calmly as he looked at the menu making the four blink at his intelligent and thought out answer, “There’s also the fact it’s unlikely Shikamaru and I will end up fighting each other anyway, so there’s no real advantage to knowing.” Naruto stated making Choji and Ino raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

“Why’s that?” Choji asked and Naruto chuckled.

“Because for me to be in a position to face Shikamaru, I have to beat Neji, which I will, and then beat either Sasuke or Gaara. Though fighting Gaara is more likely because of Kakashi. For Shikamaru to be in a position to fight me, he’d have to beat either Temari or Dosu and then beat either Kankuro or Shino. Since Shikamaru isn’t that highly motivated, my guess is he’ll have his first opponent in a spot to be defeated and then give up. The second most likely option is he beats the first opponent just so you and others will give him a break about what he did for the month, and then give up against the next opponent.” Naruto stated having improved his analytical skills by working with Ibiki and clone spamming his reading.

It was also for this reason that his mind felt that he was missing something that he should’ve noticed but he couldn’t for the life of him think of what.

He then looked back at the group and saw Ino and Choji blinking owlishly at him, _“Wow, Naruto really has been working hard since the academy.”_ Choji thought seeing the change in his friend since their days causing mayhem at the academy.

Ino was a different matter entirely, _“Is this really the same knucklehead that could barely get through the academy? When did he change so much?”_ Ino thought while remembering her first surprise when he beat Kiba, granted it wasn’t smooth or skillful but Sasuke’s wasn’t either.

Her second surprise came in him being so angry over what Neji did and then even swearing a blood promise to win against him. It was both cool and kinda romantic when she thought about it.

Shaking those thoughts away, they all gave their orders and just talked peacefully.

As they ate, Naruto noticed Ino was barely eating anything, “Ino, why aren’t you actually eating?” Naruto asked curiously since both Jiraiya and the health books he read stated you needed a steady amount of food and nutrients to stay healthy and train.

The males groaned slightly, “Don’t bother Naruto, we’ve all tried to talk her into eating more and she won’t listen.” Asuma stated making Ino puff her cheeks out and glare.

“Well Naruto, I’m on a diet to lose some weight.” She stated only for Naruto to look at her in confusion.

“Why? You’re not fat at all and you can’t get much skinnier without harming your body and taking away from how pretty you look now.” Naruto stated while making Ino blush a bit at the unintentional compliment, “You need to eat and keep your strength up in order to train since not eating takes away your stamina and will make your body start eating your muscle to keep the nutrient levels up. That can in turn make you vulnerable in a fight and cost you or a teammate their life. If you’re worried about gaining weight then just balance it with hard work training so you’ll gain muscle instead of fat.” Naruto stated since it was the truth.

“I don’t want to get bulky or fat though.” Ino protested and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen any kunoichi that are bulky or fat?” Naruto asked and Ino opened her mouth before closing since she really didn’t see any kunoichi like that.

Actually all the kunoichi she had seen all had bodies she’d kill for and assets that would make any guy’s head turn. Plus they had skill and power to back up their womanly bodies instead of being scrawny or uptight like several civilian women were.

“See? If you’re that worried about it then why don’t you ask some of the veteran kunoichi how they balance food and training? Like Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Miterashi, or even your own mother. Then you’ll have someone to give you advice and help you stay in shape without starving yourself.” Naruto stated making the other three males blink wondering why the hell they hadn’t tried that argument.

Ino frowned in thought for a few minutes before she nodded, “Alright, I’ll do that. Thanks Naruto.” She stated with a smile which Naruto returned.

Asuma merely smiled and shook his head, _“That kid does it again. Changes someone without fully realizing what he’s done. And if my eyes aren’t fooling me, I think my blond student just gained a bit of a crush on my temporary student.”_ Asuma thought while noticing Ino still having a bit of the blush Naruto caused earlier on her face.

Asuma could only hope that Ino would take her training seriously now and not be at risk when they took harder missions in the future.

**_Day 6_ **

Naruto was once again within the Hokage office only this time he had arrived even earlier than the previous two days. The reason why was because Hiruzen decided to do something to help Naruto by teaching him politics, economics, diplomacy, and some of the school subjects that Naruto was lacking in.

He made a mental note to have a little… sit down with the different teachers of the academy. There was a strict policy of just letting a child go through the academy knowing they were struggling with some subjects and then doing nothing to correct it. He knew the head of the academy didn’t have an issue with Naruto. The woman had been there a long time including when the academy once taught the basics of sealing so she knew fully well the difference between the item sealed and the item holding said seal. Hiruzen had had many meetings where the head had showed various complaints that Hiruzen had to put down from teachers and parents wanting Naruto banned from the academy or at least from being a ninja.

It was both infuriating and saddening. The sad part being there were so many stupid people in the village.

Anyway, Hiruzen was doing this since thanks to Naruto’s revelation about getting through paperwork, Hiruzen was more relaxed and had more free time. One would think he’d be spending time with Konohamaru, but the boy had started the academy and Hiruzen wasn’t going to get in the way of that despite the temptation being there.

He wasn’t worried about Kono’s status getting him any favors or pulled punches since he was sure the teachers knew better. Especially since he made it clear to all the instructors that if they showed favoritism towards Kono in anyway, then there would be hell to pay.

Back to the point though, Hiruzen could do this since it wasn’t showing favoritism as Naruto wouldn’t be using these skills in the finals so there was no unfair advantage. Even if someone complained, Hiruzen could simply write it off as payment for a service Naruto performed for the Hokage and the village.

It also reminded him that he had yet to pay Naruto for that “unofficial” mission in regards to him not only saving Iruka’s life, but also protecting the forbidden scroll and capturing a traitor. Even if he wasn’t technically a Shinobi yet, Naruto had performed three services for the village with two being of critical importance.

He’d think of some way to repay Naruto later since it was almost time for his next teacher to show up, “Naruto, your next teacher will be here soon so make a batch of clones that can stay here and keep learning while you go train.” Hiruzen stated knowing that Naruto’s talent with Shadow Clones meant he could do multiple trainings at once.

Naruto nodded and made three clones for each set of work before sitting and relaxing until the door opened. Standing there was Might Guy in his usual attire and his smile, “Ah, Naruto-kun, you’re here already. Excellent! You’re blazing with flames of youth!” Guy stated before exclaiming loud enough that the windows rattled.

“Uh… yeah, sure. I take it you’re helping me with speed and Taijutsu?” Naruto asked making guy nod with his nice guy pose.

“That’s right! If I can’t help get you into shape within the month then I shall run around Konoha on my hands for 500 laps!” Guy stated with his pose still in place.

“Whatever motivates you and makes you stronger Guy-sensei.” Naruto stated making Guy smile further, if possible, before he led Naruto to the training ground he picked for this.

Hiruzen merely watched them go with a foreboding feeling about him. One of the clones saw it and spoke, “Don’t worry gramps, Guy already promised Jiraiya-sensei that he wouldn’t try to put boss in a green spandex suit like him and Lee.” The clone stayed making Hiruzen sigh in relief before he turned to helping the clones.

**_Training Field 52_ **

Guy stood across from Naruto, who decided to forgo his jacket since it wouldn’t be helpful right now, and looked at him intently, “Alright, now do you have a preference for Taijutsu or have learned any Taijutsu styles?” Guy asked and Naruto shook his head making Guy frown, “I see, well the benefit of that is you can learn one style easily since there will be no conflicting stances in your mind.” Guy stayed making Naruto sigh in relief since he thought it was going to be a big problem.

“Alright, since Lee and I specialize in the Strong Fist style, it would be best not to have you learn that right now as it would put you at a disadvantage against Neji. He’s seen myself and Lee training and using it too many times for it to be fully effective.” Guy stated knowing there was nothing wrong about stating an obvious fact like that.

“With that in mind, you and I are going to have a spar so I can get a feel for your preferred fighting style and then help you from there.” Guy stated making Naruto nod before taking his own form of ready stance.

**_Later_ **

Guy could honestly say he had never been as out of breath as he was right now. What Naruto lacked in precision, speed, and technique, he made up for with a LOT in raw power, determination, and stamina.

Not even Lee had as much raw strength and determination when fighting and that was saying something.

Guy knew fully well that Naruto was wearing weights and gravity seals, but still, the way he fought with everything he had and kept going after being knocked down or away was something else.

As for the style to train him in, Guy was definitely training him in the Strong Fist at some point. While the different Lotus Techniques were probably not going to work for him, the basic style of fighting would fit him perfect especially with his speed increasing steadily.

For now though, there were a couple of styles that would fit Naruto, and one stuck out as the best option for him to increase his skill and help him in the long run, “Alright Naruto, I’ve seen enough.” Guy stayed making Naruto relax and take some calming breaths.

 _“Naruto isn’t even breathing heavily yet and we’ve been fighting for a good three hours!”_ Guy thought before shaking those thoughts away, “I’ve got a style that should suit your needs both currently and in the future. The only issue is I’m not well versed in it so I can get you started and help you with it, but can’t fully train you in it.” Guy stated making Naruto frown in confusion.

“I may be a Taijutsu Master, Naruto, but that doesn’t mean that I’ve mastered every style there is. It just means that when it comes to Taijutsu, I am very hard to defeat and that I’ve mastered at least one style.” Guy stated seeing Naruto’s frown and making Naruto nod, “Now, since I can’t fully teach you the style I have in mind, I am going to teach you a style I know very well that can help set the ground work for the style. The reason being that they are very similar to each other, but one relies more on speed and deflection while the other is pinpoint accuracy and power in the hits.” Guy informed and then elaborated on making Naruto nod again, “Good, now the style we will be starting with is the Echani Fighting style and upon getting the hang of it will set the ground work for the Wing Chun Style that I believe will be of use to you even if it doesn’t fully fit your style of fighting.” Guy informed causing Naruto to get a fire in his eyes that told Guy that the boy intended to master them both.

Part of Guy actually believed he could too.

“Alright, let’s first get you comfortable in the starting stance.” Guy stated as he began instructing Naruto on the different forms of Echani that he can work towards as it was based around giving options and different characteristics of fighting for their user. The user also had to be able to endure attacks too since some times the best way to strike an enemy is to let them get a hit in before making them pay for said hit.

Wing Chun though was an all around form of fighting as it was about quick, precise, accurate strikes while deflecting and reading your opponent’s moves quickly and effectively. The user though needed to build up muscle and tolerance around the forearms since they usually were used for blocking a variety of hits and a wooden training dummy with multiples arms was used. One user was reported to have taken down 10 highly trained Taijutsu users singlehandedly all at once.

Naruto could honestly say that he was looking forward to the training a great deal.

**_Day 7_ **

Naruto was still a bit sore from his Taijutsu training the previous day, but it had been well worth it. Thanks to the Shadow Clones, he had been able to get the stances they had covered down so he could move into them on reflex. While the clones trained in the stances, Naruto was sparring with Guy and a batch of his own clones to better get acclimated to the way of fighting. As an added bonus, he had his clones remove their weights and seals so he’d have to adapt to fighting opponents that were faster than him.

When Guy asked why, Naruto merely informed him that he couldn’t take the chance that someone he faced would be faster and not be able to somehow keep up. When Lee fought Gaara, Naruto couldn’t follow him at all so what would happen if Naruto ever fought someone that was as fast or even faster than Lee?

The answer, he’d get his ass kicked six ways to Sunday.

Hence why he wanted to start training to be able to track, follow, and react to opponents of that speed. Even if he never fully achieved the speed that Lee did, Naruto wanted to be sure he could at least keep up with his eyes and brain so his body could possibly react in time.

Guy had agreed and even suggested that next time they trained that he himself would remove his weights and fight Naruto and his clones while a set of clones would sit off to the side focusing on watching the fight. If they could follow the movements from an observer’s point of view, then it would help to follow it from a fighter’s point of view.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as the door opened and he was surprised that Anko Miterashi came in with her usual attire, “Come on kid, I got three weeks to help whip you into shape and I’m not going to waste a minute of it.” Anko stated making Naruto quickly follow her leaving a chuckling Hiruzen behind.

Naruto was idly surprised as they were back at the Forest of Death, “Listen up kid, I’m gonna be helping you with accuracy, agility, my own style of Taijutsu, poisons, quick herbal remedies, and fighting unfairly. We’re ninja, that means we sneak in, slit our enemies’ throats, and then sneak out. If you want honorable or the like then become a Samurai or challenge someone to an honor duel, otherwise you play and fight to win ALWAYS.” Anko stated making Naruto nod as he stood straighter.

“Good, now I plan to work you to the bone and I better not hear any whining or complaining about it or I’ll send you to the hospital faster than you can say Hokage.” Anko stated and Naruto nodded again with a fierce look in his eyes that actually impressed her.

“Ok, first up is agility training, which is easy… you’re just gonna have to dodge.” She stated with a sickly sweet smile as she started throwing kunai, senbon, and shuriken at Naruto, who yelped before dodging and weaving through the sharp metal instruments of death and pain.

The whole time Anko just kept her smile and laughed viciously at him.

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Naruto was panting slightly while his clothes were a bit cut up and torn in some areas as Anko was smiling at him pleased with both herself and him for doing so well since she didn’t draw more than a few drops of blood from him. The few times she didn’t throw at him, she’d attack in Taijutsu using her flexibility and agility to attack him at different angles.

Naruto looked at his clothes and frowned, _“At this rate I’m going to need a bunch of new clothes.”_ He thought since the training was slowly killing all of his clothing and dwindling it down to near nothing.

He broke from his musings as Anko spoke up, “Not bad kid, I’ve seen Jonin do far worse than you did and you didn’t even have any real warning. At this rate I’ll have you able to dodge almost anything.” She stated with a sickly sweet smile that made Naruto sweatdrop a bit.

However, a thought came to his mind that also reminded him of something concerning Kabuto, “Anko-sensei.” Naruto started making Anko freeze and look at him in surprise, which confused him.

“Sensei?” Anko asked in confusion and Naruto shrugged.

“Well, you are teaching me aren’t you? Should I not call you sensei?” Naruto asked and Anko blinked before shaking her head.

“No…no, it’s fine just never had anyone call me that before. Anyway what did you want?” Anko asked and Naruto blinked before speaking.

“Well, I was just wondering why you have the smell of snakes around you exactly? Is it because of the forest or is it something else?” Naruto asked making Anko stiffen slightly and turn away with a saddened expression.

“It’s because I have the Snake Summoning Contract. Something my bastard of a former teacher let me have before he betrayed me and the village. Why do you ask?” Anko stated bitterly before looking at Naruto questioningly with a slight undertone of anger.

“Well… it’s just you’re not the first that I smelled the scent of snakes on. There was that creepy guy Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, then the Sound team, and then another Leaf Shinobi, but I guess it could have been if he was hanging out with you.” Naruto stated making Anko tense a bit at the first mention, narrow her eyes at the second mention, but she was confused on the third.

“Who was that?” Anko asked since she was around a few people but no one ever mentioned smelling of snakes.

“That guy Kabuto Yakushi.” Naruto asked making Anko frown.

“I’ve never met or interacted with the guy.” Anko stated making Naruto frown.

 _“Well if he didn’t get the scent from her, then he had to have gotten it from… Oh shit!”_ Naruto started thinking before widening his eyes in horror.

“What is it kid?” Anko asked with a frown.

“Anko, was your teacher Orochimaru?!?” He asked frantically making Anko nod, “Then we need to get to gramps now! The village could be in trouble!” Naruto stated and Anko frowned before quickly grabbing him and using a Shunshin to get to the tower quickly.

Hiruzen, of course, was surprised at Naruto and Anko appearing in his office, “Anko, Naruto, what’s wrong?” He asked seeing Anko looking serious and Naruto looked frantic.

“Gramps, I think Orochimaru has a spy in the village.” Naruto stated making Hiruzen and Anko stiffen.

“That’s a bold claim Naruto, do you know who and have proof?” Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded.

“His name is Kabuto Yakushi. Ever since I’ve been working with Ibiki-sensei, I’ve started going over people I’ve met to have a read on them inside my head and something kept sticking out about Kabuto that I couldn’t place until I talked to Anko-sensei.” Naruto stated making Hiruzen frown and look at Anko.

“Apparently the guy smells like snakes, but I’ve never even met the guy and there are no indigenous snakes in the Forest of Death.” Anko stated and Hiruzen frowned further before asking an Anbu to retrieve Ibiki to join them, which he did a few minutes later and was being filled in.

“That’s suspicious yes, but is there any other evidence?” Ibiki asked since they needed to be sure and all three turned to Naruto.

“Well for one, he’s taken the Chunin Exams 7 times now.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in shock since no one took the exams that many times without something being seriously wrong.

Ibiki quickly got his file and looked it over, “He’s right, all 7 times he made it past the second exam and then suddenly just quit claiming he had no more chakra to go on. It also shows that he’s been staying by the hospital and hasn’t been out on many missions besides C rank border patrols.” Ibiki stated with a scowl knowing that this had slipped past his notice and it would be easy for Kabuto to get information out of the village because the Hokage sent him outside it.

“This is serious. Naruto, what other evidence do you have to further your case?” Hiruzen stated since they needed as much ammo as possible in order to ensure they got the right person.

“Well, he also had information on native and foreign shinobi like Gaara, but he had detailed information down to how many of each rank mission they had taken. He knew that Gaara had taken B and A rank missions without even getting a scratch. He knew how many missions Lee had been on, who his teammates were, what their specialties were, and everything else too.” Naruto stated making them all look on in shock and horror since there was no way a Genin could access that kind of information without some form of treason occurring.

“Ibiki, get Cat and her squad and find this boy and his teammates. I want them found, captured, and interrogated no holds barred! If they can’t be captured then I want them seriously wounded to ensure they can’t make it far. If needs be then eliminate them to keep from reporting to any possible enemies!” Hiruzen stated going into full military mode making Ibiki nod and was about to leave when Naruto interrupted.

“Wait! Those Sound Genin, they smelled of snakes too and I think Sakura mentioned they worked for Orochimaru when they attacked us in the Forest.” Naruto stated making them stiffen in fear.

If Orochimaru had a village at his beck and call, then there was no telling how much trouble the Leaf could be in, “Get them as well Ibiki, but do it as quietly as possible and do not tell anyone what you are doing or why. If they ask tell them it’s a Hokage Mission and to pry is to be tried with treason!” Hiruzen stated knowing this was indeed serious especially with Jiraiya sending news about Sound having recruited a lot of missing nin and ronin within the past few months. That could only mean Hiruzen’s former student was gearing up for something big.

Without wasting a moment, Ibiki was gone to carry out his orders while mentally reminding himself to possibly get Naruto placed in the intelligence corps. If he turned out to be correct on this, then he could have saved countless lives for the village.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair and sighed, not for the first time was he feeling his ever growing age coming upon him. He then looked at the blond youth in front of him and couldn’t help but see his parents at that age overlapping him, _“This boy, he may have just yet again performed a service for the village greater than anyone but a few in a room would know. If he keeps this up, he may just take this hat from me himself.”_ Hiruzen thought with a happy smile knowing Naruto was truly shaping into the shinobi he knew he could become.

“Naruto, if this information turns out to be accurate, you will be well rewarded and compensated for not only protecting Konoha from an outside threat that could be greater than we know, but also for identifying and removing spies that have been able to hide for too long.” Hiruzen stated in his Hokage like tone and presence making Naruto chuckle while scratching his head in embarrassment.

“I like you kid, you ever need anything let me know. However, don’t expect me to take it easy on you any days that I’m still gonna be training you.” Anko stated with a sadistic grin and Naruto merely grinned back.

“I’d be insulted if you did, Anko-sensei.” Naruto stated making Hiruzen chuckle at the two.

He truly hoped he got to live long enough to see how much Naruto would grow.

**_Three Days Later: 10 th day of training_ **

Naruto was walking with Ibiki and Anko in the T/I Tower doing his next bout of training, the practical kind. He was here to try his hand at breaking a prisoner and getting the information from them. His targets were Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, and Yoroi Akado, the two remaining Sound Shinobi as Dosu was found dead the previous day and one of the spies that couldn’t get away from the hospital.

As for the others, Misumi Tsurugi was dead from a poison that Kankuro had on his puppet’s arms and Kabuto was in the wind but every available Anbu was on the lookout for him.

Ibiki and Anko both had approached the Hokage about having Naruto do it under supervision. When asked why, they explained not only would it be good experience for Naruto, but it would also help him grow as a Shinobi. He had already been on a mission where interrogation was needed and had no idea what to do, so what if it happened again? Kakashi clearly wasn’t teaching effectively and where else would Naruto learn?

Better that he try his hand at it in a controlled environment than trying first in the field where screwing up can ruin things. If he made a mistake in the normal interrogation, then it was at least fixable thanks to the medics they had on hand and the experienced interrogators and guards.

Hiruzen had relented but he wanted guards and both of them in place should something go wrong. The two agreed before informing Naruto and telling him to think of ways to extract the information himself while giving him what info they had in the three targets. Ibiki and Anko made it clear they weren’t going to help him in getting the information and he had to think of the ways to torture/interrogate them himself.

He had agreed and spent the previous two days thinking of what he could do to them and what would be most effective against each person.

Of course, Naruto’s main job was to extract information and get details on what Orochimaru was planning since it wasn’t hard to deduce it was going to take place during the finals for the Chunin Exams. While breaking one would be enough, there was the likelihood that each only had a piece of the plan so having the three different accounts would help get a better idea of the whole plan. However, regardless of if he failed or not, it was good practical experience for him.

He then stopped at a room where Yoroi was tied down to a chair and Ibiki let him in before closing the door. Ibiki and Anko would be watching and making notes of anything that came out as well as Naruto’s methods since he could be as cruel or kind as he pleased so long as he got the results and didn’t cross a specific line.

Naruto walked in and pulled a chair in front of Yoroi, “Really? Out of everyone in this piece of shit village that they could’ve sent, they sent the loudmouth ninja wannabe from the Chunin exams?” Yoroi mocked before he was forced to turn his head as Naruto backhanded him making him lose a few teeth.

“You don’t talk unless I ask you a question.” Naruto stated coldly as he sat in his chair in front of Yoroi, “Now let’s make something clear, you’re a traitor to my village which means I have carte blanch to do whatever I please to get you to talk and I know how to do so while being painful about it.” Naruto stated knowing that he had to be serious and cold right now since the safety of the village was at stake.

“Now, you’re going to answer my questions about what Orochimaru is planning and before you say you’re not going to answer.” Naruto stated before stabbing Yoroi in the foot making him yell in pain.

Naruto then placed his hands on the arms of the chair and looked at him, “I will get the information from you, whether you decide to cooperate with me right away or not.” Naruto stated before Yoroi started chuckling before laughing as he grabbed Naruto’s wrists with his hands.

“Let’s see how talkative you are when you don’t have any chakra.” Yoroi stated with a dark grin knowing he’d tried to pull away and thus help Yoroi get free of the chair.

His plan was trashed however when Naruto started laughing, “You think I’m worried about you stealing my chakra? You’re mistaken. I have enough chakra that I could stand here all day and not feel tired at all, but I won’t need to since you’re just going to harm yourself doing this.” Naruto stated with a dark smirk making Yoroi frown in confusion before he screamed as his arms started to feel like they were on fire.

“What?!? What is this?!?!?” Yoroi screamed in agony and Naruto just smirked.

“Apparently Kabuto or Orochimaru didn’t tell you just who the fuck I am.” Naruto stated before leaning into his ear, “I’m the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi.” Naruto stated making him stiffen and widen his eyes in horror, “My seal slowly puts Kyubi’s chakra into my own to be absorbed and changed into my own, but it takes time to do that and your body isn’t accustomed to a Biju’s chakra. So right now the chakra is slowly eating away at your chakra coils and the pain will only get worse the longer you’re draining me.” Naruto stated before he grabbed Yoroi’s hands when he tried to let go, “Ah, ah, ah, you don’t get off that easily. Looking back on how you acted with your teammates, you were always so careful not to touch them, which leads me to believe you can’t control when you start draining chakra and when you stop. So until you tell me everything, I’m just going to hold on and keep letting you drain my chakra, thus letting your coils slowly deteriorate while your body is in agony.” Naruto stated making Yoroi panic as he tried to get free only to scream as the burning reached his shoulders and started to travel down his back.

“This will end if you tell me everything you know, otherwise I’ll hold onto you until the chakra starts getting to your vital areas. Then I’ll let go and just leave you in the agony of having your coils burned out while your chakra starts to eat away at your own body and you slowly succumb to a painful agonizing death with no way to fix it or numb the pain.” Naruto stated coldly and it didn’t take more than another minute before Yoroi was spilling his guts about everything he knew about Orochimaru’s plan including his, Misumi’s, and Kabuto’s roles to play when the time came.

When he finished, and swore pleadingly enough that it was all he knew, Naruto released him and left the room. However, no sooner did he close the door did he rush to the nearest trash can and empty his stomach. It felt wrong and somewhat sickening to do that and mean it, but Naruto knew he had to since part of his career choice was interrogation, assassination, torture, resisting torture, and other dark aspects that civilians were better off not knowing about.

He caught his breath as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ibiki there holding a handkerchief, which Naruto took and wiped his mouth and face with, “First one’s always rough. Anyone tells you differently is a liar. Just take it one step at a time and you’ll start being able to stomach it better, but you’ll never truly be numb to it.” Ibiki stated making Naruto nod before he took a cup of water and splashed his face a bit with it to help him relax a bit.

Once he was settled, he was led to Zaku’s room while still hearing Yoroi screaming in pain from what the bit of Kyubi’s chakra had already done.

Entering the room, he could see Zaku was already in rough shape since his arms couldn’t be reattached and the nerve damage was making him be in constant pain. Of course, since being there, he had received no medication for the pain and it was only making him move in the chair more.

“I see your settled in nicely.” Naruto stated going to a table where a cloth over an item lay.

“Fuck you, Konoha Trash!” Zaku snarled before hissing in pain at the movement causing his stumps to hurt.

“Yeah, yeah, save the tough guy act for someone who cares. Let’s just cut to the chase of things shall we? I know you work for Orochimaru, I know he has something planned concerning the Finals of the Chunin Exams, and I know he sent your team to test Sasuke after getting the Curse Mark, meaning you were just cannon fodder for him.” Naruto stated bringing the object and cloth with him as he sat in front of Zaku, “Now, what I want to know is what he has planned and what he’s going to do specifically since your ally Yoroi didn’t have all the specifics, and from what you can hear he wasn’t treated nicely before he talked.” Naruto stated making Zaku scowl but there was some fear in his eyes since he had heard how Yoroi was said to be fearless and had a high tolerance for pain thanks to Kabuto.

“Do your worst fucker! I don’t care if you kill me, I’ll never tell you anything.” Zulu stated making Naruto chuckle before laughing.

“Kill you? Oh no, I’m not going to kill you, that would be too merciful.” Naruto stated before looking darkly at Zaku, “No, I’m going to use this for some of it.” Naruto stated removing the cloth making Zaku’s eyes widen since it was Dosu’s melody arm.

“You bastard! You killed Dosu!!” Zaku shouted before grunting as his stumps flared up.

“No, I didn’t, apparently he had a bone to pick with Suna’s jinchuriki and died because of it.” Naruto stated making Zaku stiffen since he knew who that was, “But back to your troubles, we’ve studied this and know the basic workings. What I’m going to do with it is connect it to your chair so that every time you move it will send a chime that will not only cause excruciating pain, but will make your brain start making the nerve endings flare up causing greater pain.” Naruto stated making Zaku pale slightly.

“Then I just wont move, you fucker!” Zaku shouted and Naruto merely smirked.

“Who said that was all there was to it?” Naruto stated making Zaku resist the urge to gulp, “The whole time this is set up, I’m going to be having one of our specialists cut off the rest of your arms, then your toes, your feet, then your legs, then we’ll take your eyes, your nose, and your tongue. But not your ears, oh no, that wouldn’t do. After we stabilize you and ensure you’re not going to die of infection or anything, I’m going to have you transported to a town in Fire Country asking people to take care of you and compensating them. However, the whole time you’ll have to hear people talk about that “thing”, how that _thing_ used to be a person, what happened to that _thing_ to make them that way, what could have happened to that _thing,_ that _thing,_ look it’s that _thing,_ and so on and so on. I’ll have a ninja come by to check and see if you want to talk and if not we just move you to a new town where you’ll have to hear it all again and again since I can use this little trinket to make sure you hear _every single detail and word_ spoken about you but you’ll never be able to do anything about it. Then, once you’ve broken and told me everything, will I be merciful and kill you, but if the info is wrong or becomes useless then I’ll leave you like you are for the rest of your life as you drive yourself mad hearing everything.” Naruto threatened making Zaku pale considerably while looking sick at the thought of that.

Needless to say, Zaku quickly spilled his guts, figuratively, as being in prison was better than that! Ibiki took down everything since Anko was… well, “I think I’m in love!!!!” Anko shouted with hearts in her eyes. What she had witnessed was so cruel, sadistic, and unnecessarily brutal that it made Anko’s heart skip a few beats and her body to heat up. She’d definitely be spending time helping Naruto now, if only to see if his stamina related to _other_ matters too.

Ibiki merely sweat dropped and kept writing down the information, “Right, maybe keep taking the information since we need to know everything.” He stated making her pout before she started writing down things too.

Within ten minutes, Naruto had all that he needed and left Zaku to stare at the Melody Arm in fear since it could still be used to inflict some pain just for the hell of it.

Now it was Kin’s turn, and Naruto had an idea even if it was a bit unorthodox and maybe a tad perverted. He honestly didn’t like to hurt women that couldn’t fight back so he went with the other form of torture.

Entering the room, he held down a blush since unlike the other two, Kin was in her underwear, which were both black and showed her budding figure, and nothing else. The reason being because kunoichi typically had more…areas to hide things with than males did.

He also idly noted that she was a C cup.

Looking up, she snarled at him already guessing he was her interrogator/torturer, “I see they made you comfortable.” Naruto stated before going and grabbing a tray covered by a cloth before moving to sit in front of Kin.

“Do your worst pervert! I can take pain and torture!” Kin stayed making Naruto shrug.

“Torture will happen but it’s not gonna be painful.” Naruto stated making Kin stiffen and narrow her eyes.

“Fuck you bastard! I’ll bite my own tongue off before I let you rape me!!” Kin stated before she was slapped hard and helped by the throat. Kin looked up and shivered in fear seeing the dark look in Naruto’s eyes as well as them flashing red for a second.

“Let’s make one thing perfectly clear, I. Do. NOT. Rape. Women. Is that clear?” Naruto growled out and Kin mutely nodded her head before Naruto let her go, “Good, as for your torture, don’t worry neither myself or anyone else is going to lay a finger on you while I’m interrogating, but you’ll still be enjoying it.” Naruto stated making her frown in confusion before Naruto took the cloth off the tray.

“Those… those are my bells!” Kin exclaimed in shock while seeing there was something else on them that looked like weird scribbled lines.

“Correction, they were your bells. After examining them and then working out how they operate, I had two teachers of mine help me change them to suit the need I have.” Naruto stated as he took the bells attached to senbon and stabbed them at different spots in the chair before sitting and showing he had ninja wire connected to the bells and his fingers.

“So what? You’re going to put me in a pain illusion?” Kin asked not seeing what the big deal is.

Naruto’s reply was merely to smirk before he flexed his fingers causing the bells to jingle. Immediately, Kin jolted in the chair with a squeal as her panties got wet and her nipples hardened.

Anko and Ibiki were both surprised at the reaction since they didn’t know what Naruto had planned just that he did in fact have a plan.

“W-What was that?!?” Kin panted as her whole body was hit with a wave of pleasure the moment she heard the bells ring.

“Oh, with the help of my teachers, I reversed the effects of your bells. Instead of pain, they give pleasure by taking some of my chakra and sending it to your brain via sound waves. It’s only hitting you even harder since it turns out, my chakra is actually a body stimulant close to that of an aphrodisiac so it has even greater effects on women.” Naruto stated as he jingled them again making Kin release a long moan, “And depending how hard I make them jingle and the order, then the various levels of pleasure you receive.” Naruto stated as he jingled them again.

“A-And how is this torture?” Kin asked panting with a blush on her face.

“Simple, the bells are also wired so that no matter how much pleasure they give, you’ll never be allowed release.” Naruto stated smiling as Kin looked at him in horror, “Yup, I can give you as much pleasure as possible, but that knot and itch you feel will never go away. Stuck in a perpetual aroused state with no hope of achieving orgasm.” Naruto stated making Kin pale considerably.

“You fucking bast-Oooooh.” She started before moaning again as Naruto moved the bells.

“Also before you go thinking that I’ll be affected, the bells have a range limiter applied to them. Nothing outside of a foot radius is affected by them. Meaning I can sit here all day relaxing as the bells ring and you get pushed to the edge of orgasm, but never able to achieve it.” Naruto stated as he jingled the bells another three times.

On the outside, both Ibiki and Anko were shocked at the plan Naruto had created since both male and female prisoners could be affected by that trick. “Kid’s going to make our jobs easier than before. Can’t wait to see what he cooks up later.” Ibiki stated making Anko nod.

Said woman was also in a daze thinking of the other uses for those bells, specifically the bedroom uses. Whether on the receiving end or not, those bells could be a lot of fun.

She also made a note to ask where he got the idea from.

After about five minutes, Kin was a panting mess. Her panties were completely soaked and her nipples felt like they’d tear through her bra at any second. It didn’t help that, whether it was intentional or not, the bells were making her mind picture Naruto actually touching her and making her feel the pleasure.

What she didn’t know was that the bells weren’t doing that at all. It was her own mind doing that, both because she wouldn’t mind and because it was trying to justify the pleasure it was receiving.

Naruto then stood and walked over to a few water bottles and brought one over. After opening it and taking a drink, he then offered it to Kin, who gladly took several drinks. She knew at the rate her nether regions were going that she was going to be dehydrated soon.

Naruto then removed the bottle and capped it letting Kin take some breaths, “Are you ready to talk? Because I can keep doing this for hours.” Naruto stated getting Kin to whimper.

“Please…no more. I’ll talk, just please let me cum.” Kin pleaded since she couldn’t fathom suffering this for hours when her body was already in this bad a shape after only minutes.

“Tell me everything and then I’ll let you.” Naruto stated making Kin whimper before she started telling him everything with Ibiki and Anko taking it down in detail. Once she was done, Naruto nodded and then jingled the bells differently than he had before. The effect was instant as Kin threw her head back and squealed loudly as she came harder than she ever had before in her life causing her to soak her seat and her underwear.

Kin hunched over gasping and panting from the experience. She almost felt like she was floating during the experience as it was that pleasurable and satisfying.

“Well then, besides someone coming in to reverify the information you gave us, we’re done here.” Naruto stated as he stood to leave.

“Wait.” Kin asked breathlessly making Naruto pause, “Please…take me as your slave.” She asked making Naruto stiffen and the two senior interrogators to raise their eyebrows in surprise, “I know what awaits me, death or imprisonment in an unimaginable hell, I don’t want that. The pleasure the bells gave me, my mind saw it as it all coming from you and made up various scenarios for it. Please, I’d rather have the pleasure than the pain and I’ve already betrayed my village entirely.” Kin stated in a desperate tone as her body wanted a full sexual release instead of just a sensational one.

Naruto was silent a long moment before he answered, “I can’t promise anything, I don’t know the laws and procedures concerning this and I believe the Hokage has a say in it. If it is possible, then I will do it so long as you actually want it to happen and not just because you’re in a haze of lust and pleasure.” Naruto stated as he looked back at her before heading for the door.

“Thank you…master.” Kin stated as Naruto left and found Ibiki and Anko there waiting for him.

Naruto merely looked at Ibiki as they walked to deliver their reports to the Hokage, “She’s not wrong in the fact all that awaits her is a cell in a prison or execution since she not only joined a traitor’s village but also helped a plan to invade the village. While not common nowadays, captured ninja have become slaves either to the ruling authorities or the one who broke them. It was usually used for captured ninja that had bloodlines, a unique skill or trait, or considered extremely talented that offspring from them would benefit the village should they have any. Especially if their owner had a bloodline as well since that increased the chances of a new bloodline or a child with both. Normally the Hokage has the final say, but usually they allow it for the person that broke them unless a lord or lady requested the person be their slave.” Ibiki explained since it was true and Naruto merely nodded.

“I see, well if the Hokage gives permission then I will offer her the chance when her mind is clearer than it was in there. I don’t want to take her in and then have her resent me because it wasn’t what she honestly wanted.” Naruto stated as he’d take her in if she wanted, but he sure as fuck wasn’t going to exploit, force, or use her in anyway. He wasn’t like Zabuza seeing someone as a tool until they managed to prove themselves enough and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to be like Gato.

“That’s respectable kid, just make sure your enemies don’t always know that or they may try to take advantage.” Ibiki stated since a person could have honor and respect, but you can’t let it be the leading forces when in battle since in their world the only thing that mattered was you won and lived and your enemies lost and died.

Granted there were exceptions since capturing enemies for information, bounties, hostage exchanges, double agents, spies, etc. etc. were always a good thing to do/have. They were more key in wartime, but having them in times of peace meant there was a chance of preventing war.

Ibiki broke from his musings as Naruto nodded, “I know, Ibiki-sensei.” Naruto stated making Ibiki nod as they walked before Anko chimed in.

“By the way kid, where did you come up with that torture for Kin?” Anko asked and Naruto chuckled slightly while scratching the back of his head.

“I had help from Jiraiya-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. I had the idea when I heard some women complaining that their partners were torturing them by never letting them finish. I hadn’t fully understood what they meant until later, but I figured it out and then asked Jiraiya and Kurenai for help in making the bells able to do that for the Genjutsu two days ago. Jiraiya made seals and Kurenai helped figure it out for Genjutsu related thus the final product.” Naruto stated making them blink a bit since it was an ingenious way to use the Genjutsu since it was bulked up by the seals.

“Ok, just one more thing…any chance I could get my own set to play with?” Anko stated then asked with a grin making Naruto and Ibiki sweatdrop.

“Uh… I guess, I’d need Jiraiya to make another batch of the bells though.” Naruto stated making Anko grin as they entered the office seeing Hiruzen and Jiraiya there.

The three then lost all relaxation and faced the Hokage seriously, “Sir, we have a serious problem.” Ibiki stated before they gave the three detailed reports on the matter at hand as well as the situation Naruto just found himself in.

By the end of it, Hiruzen looked and felt a decade older, “I’m seriously getting way to old for this shit.” Hiruzen stated getting chuckles from the others.

“You could always hand the hat over to me now, gramps.” Naruto stated with a grin making Hiruzen chuckle.

“Sorry Naruto, while you are indeed improving and getting closer to that goal, you are still a ways off from getting the hat.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto pout slightly getting more chuckles from the group.

Hiruzen then straightened himself and grew serious, “Regardless, I want all Anbu recalled to the village and heavier patrols. I also will want extra members disguised around the nobles and civilians. Jiriaya, the snake summons will be your primary concern.” Hiruzen ordered going into full Hokage mode.

Jiraiya nodded, “Got it, but I’d also like to enlist Naruto and his clones in setting up a trap field outside and inside the village. The kid nearly took my head and my arm when I tested him in trap making and I can only imagine what he’ll do if we give him better supplies.” Jiriaya stated making them raise and eyebrow and look at Naruto.

“Hehe, my pranks kind of gave me an in depth knowledge of wires, subtlety, intricacy, and layers of attacks.” Naruto chuckled slightly whole scratching the back of his head.

“Very well, Naruto you will have a few days before the finals to set up the outside traps. The inner traps will have to be done during the finals when we can have those not attending moved away from any potential fighting. Jiriaya you work with him on the layouts since we can have our forces lead the enemy into the traps as well as know how to avoid them.” Hiruzen stated making the two nod before more specifics were discussed.

**_Four Days Later: 14 th day_ **

Naruto quickly moved his weapon to parry the attack aimed at him by his sparring partner and then quickly pressed the attack back pushing it into a deadlock.

Said opponent was a beautiful woman with purple hair and rust colored eyes. This was Yugao Uzuki, Anbu Squad Leader and swordswoman of the village and Naruto’s sword trainer.

While Jiriaya was away, he had stopped in Wave Country and heard about what Naruto had done. However, he also knew about certain traditions and rules the Seven Swordsman lived under. With that in mind, he explained some things to the people of Wave and they gladly help move the two graves to within Wave’s borders and had two proper headstones crafted and put in place while Jiriaya took the sword to give to Naruto.

It was in the written report by Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Naruto himself that Zabuza stated Naruto had beaten him regardless of if Kakashi had wounded him or Gato’s thugs had killed him. Because of this, under tradition and code followed by the Seven Swordsmen, the Kubikiribōchō belonged to Naruto now.

Naruto had objected at first until Jiriaya informed him of the traditions and the fact that someone at any time could just walk up and take the blade. Meaning that Zabuza’s blade could end up in the hands of someone who wouldn’t respect it like it deserved. Naruto had relented at that and began practicing with it while Jiriaya worked on something to help given him more options in a fight.

Which partly led to the current situation as Jiriaya has placed/had a seal engraved into the blade to allow it to shift in size. It could be its large and intimidating zanbato appearance or it could shift down to the length of a katana or even further to that of a knife.

This was for practicality as well as usage since if Naruto was in a tight corridor or in close proximity to allies then the sword would be near useless, but if it could change size then he could use it regardless of the setting or situation.

The one thing Naruto had requested with the seal was that the weight of it wouldn’t change unless he put some chakra into it. He didn’t want to risk losing it while in the short version to an enemy, but if the shortened blade still weighed the same then it would be hard for an enemy to steal it. Plus the added bonus of swinging it while light then increasing the weight upon contact would be hard to match and fight off.

Which now leads us to here and now with Naruto training/sparring against Yugao when she wasn’t on duty. Yugao had been happy to train Naruto since few ninja had a weapon of their own let alone took up the sword. She also hadn’t had an apprentice before and from the reports the Hokage was getting, she wasn’t sure if there was someone better than Naruto to have as an apprentice.

The first day she had him perform stances and basic swings before having him do them over and over again till he could do them on near reflex, which wasn’t hard because of the Shadow Clones. After that she started helping him with more advanced attacks and forms leading up to now with them clashing blades on near equal ground.

It was nearly equal since Naruto had the strength and speed, but Yugao had the experience, finesse, and mastery of the weapon on her side.

As usual though, the battle was proving to be too close for either to get a significant advantage over the other. Yugao could handle his attacks better, but Naruto could power through hers making them nearly evenly matched since Naruto still had stamina to spare while Yugao would get winded soon.

The two finally called it a draw and sat down taking a breather, “You’ve improved a lot Naruto, to thing less than a week ago you could barely handle the sword and now your fighting me to near equal ground.” Yugao stated though there was more pride than jealousy since Naruto was essentially putting years of hard work into his training through the Shadow Clones.

He just happened to get the pay off faster than people normally did.

“Thanks Yugao-sensei. That means a lot, but I couldn’t have done it without you.” Naruto stated knowing that it could sting someone’s pride a bit to see someone younger rising to their level quickly, but the fact that said person was their student helped ease the blow.

“How goes your other training? With the event coming up I haven’t had as much time to hear about it.” Yugao asked knowing they weren’t supposed to mention the invasion and only call it “the event” knowing people would think it was the Chunin Exam Finals.

“It’s going good, I’m working on cutting water with my wind now under Asuma-sensei’s teachings while he also has had me start working on making a cutting edge over weapons. He’s also been helping me with strategy and planning by having me play against Shikamaru more. Guy-sensei says I’m progressing well with the Echani fighting style and should be able to start the basics of Wing Chun soon. Kurenai-sensei has helped me get my chakra under much better control while also helping me with breaking from Genjutsu and we’re trying to find a genjutsu that could fit me better since the basic illusions are still being overloaded when I try them. Ibiki-sensei has been helping me grow my knowledge base while also teaching me how to get information both directly and subtly. Anko-sensei has been helping me improve my agility, aim, and knowledge of points to hit for pain, death, or incapacitation as well as escaping traps. Jiraiya-sensei has been helping me with strength, speed, sealing, control, patience, and ninjutsu.” Naruto stated since it meant a lot that he was getting help from so many people to make him into a better Shinobi.

Yugao smiled, “Well you’ll be making quite the impression during the finals then won’t you?” She asked and he grinned and nodded before they started working again.

**_One Week Later: 21 st day of training _ **

Naruto could honestly say the past week could only best be described as busy as he hadn’t done much else besides sleep, eat, plan his traps, and train as much as he could. If one of his teachers wasn’t available due to preparation for the finals/invasion, then he was refining the different areas further and trying to expand on others.

Today though was different, Jiriaya had informed him that he had something special planned and it wasn’t Toad Summoning. Naruto had done Toad Summoning three days prior and got to know a few of the toads before summoning the boss toad Gamabunta. It took some talking but Naruto convinced the boss to let him summon the clan on the condition that if he made Chunin then he had to share a drink with Gamabunta. Since then Naruto had been summoning the various toads but he had summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, the sons of Gamabunta, the most since they were actually around his age and was bonding and working with them the most.

Now though he was standing before Jiraiya, who had three bags next to him filled with different balls while a bunch of Naruto’s clones were working on sealing arts, “Alright, now that your control is better and you have some jutsu, I think it’s time you learned a technique that my best student created: The Rasengan.” Jiraiya stated before forming said ball of energy in his hand making Naruto look at it analytically.

If he had been shown that move before Ibiki began helping him, then Naruto probably would have gone starry eyed before jumping around asking to learn it. Now though, he was studying it and seeing what he could, which at the moment was chakra swirling and battling itself while contained in the ball shape.

Jiraiya smiled seeing Naruto taking the time to analyze the jutsu when shown to see if there were any secrets to be gained from it. It was leaps and bounds beyond how he was three weeks ago, “Now, this jutsu is a close combat in your face type of jutsu.” Jiraiya stated as he slammed the ball into a boulder destroying it into small pebbles.

Naruto merely raised his eyebrows in surprise as Jiraiya turned to face him, “Alright, now the first step is rotation.” He stated handing Naruto a water balloon, “Your job is to rotate the water to the point that the balloon bursts.” Jiraiya stated taking his own balloon causing it to instantly explode.

Naruto frowned before he held his balloon and focused causing the balloon to shake and bubble slightly before a couple minutes later the balloon burst. Jiraiya was actually surprised as it took him 3 days to get the first step done, but he also knew that Naruto had way more chakra than he did so the force wasn’t that hard to create for him, “Good job, you’re doing it much faster than I or my previous student did. Now I want you to keep doing it until you can do it nearly instantly since your opponent could take advantage of the time it takes you to make the jutsu regardless of how little time it is. So the shorter time the better since it will give your opponent less time to react.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod before he sat down and took the bag of water balloons and got to work.

An hour later had Naruto bursting the balloon at one second of activating the charka, which Jiraiya told him was the best they could hope for since it was actually faster than that. The reason being is that it took Naruto a ¼ second to think to do it, ¼ to actually do it, ¼ for Jiraiya to perceive him doing it, and finally ¼ for Jiraiya to react to it. So in reality, Naruto was getting it done in about half a second despite them not being able to track it faster.

“Good job Naruto, now the next step is power.” Jiraiya stated as he took a rubber ball and caused it to burst loudly, “This rubber is stronger than the balloon’s and there’s no water to churn and help burst it.” Jiraiya stated handing one to Naruto, who quickly made it pop on one side, “I figured this would be a bit easier for you than it was for me, but that’s only because you have so much chakra and you’re getting the control over it. However, you still have to keep working on it till the whole ball bursts not just gains a hole.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod before he took another and started again.

This time he took longer letting the charka build up before releasing the control making the ball burst into pieces, “Better, but you can’t take the time to build up the power so keep going.” Jiraiya stated as he went to check on the clones’ work.

Naruto could have used his clones to do this much faster, but when it came to jutsu, he wanted to be able to perform it first before using clones to refine it better. While it may seem naïve or silly, Naruto wanted to get control of the jutsu himself rather than let the clones do it. He enjoyed learning and mastering the intricacies of jutsu and using them and the clones would shorten that.

Thus, it took another four hours to finally get the ball to explode quickly and Jiraiya gave Naruto the third step, one of the balloons from step 1 but this time full of air, “Step one was rotation, step two was power, and now step three is control. You’ll be creating the spiraling and power in the balloon, but you must do it without the balloon bursting since it means you’ll have the sphere going and contained in your hand. This was the hardest step for both me and my student. The way you’re progressing should indicate that you’ll have it at least close to ready by the end of the day. You’ll know you’ve succeeded when the balloon is shredded while the ball of chakra is still in you hand.” Jiraiya stated confidently making Naruto smile since he enjoyed having a teacher that was confident in his skills and immediately got to work.

“Just a bit of warning, if the balloon pops, the chakra contained within will be freed and cause a bit of a violent reaction.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod as he decided to take it slow.

He did it with the others and got the basic concept down before working on decreasing the time it took him to do it.

This proved to be the correct course of action as as 3 hours, and one exploding balloon, later had Naruto holding the ball of energy with the balloon shredding off of it, “Well, that’s step 3, now I just gotta do it faster.” Naruto mumbled to himself as he took another balloon and began the process again intent to have the jutsu mastered before the day was done.

**_10 Days later: Final day of training before the finals_ **

Naruto sat in a small courtyard meditating in perfect stillness as two of the toads and Jiraiya had instructed. Said two toads were Shima and Fukasaku and they wanted him to learn this as it would help with training he would undergo later on when he was stronger. At the time he was slightly annoyed since his Uzumaki instincts despised sitting still for too long, but he was able to slowly get the time built up to where he could go hours without even twitching a muscle, which had the added bonus of building his patience.

The side benefit was also the fact that Jiraiya informed him that meditation could help replace sleep as the mind could relax along with the body, but your awareness remained letting you be able to react quickly while feeling rested.

At the moment, he had a small army of clones outside the village setting up all of his traps while each of his teachers was with a regiment of clones making refinements, corrections, or adding something new to help with his training for the future.

Jiraiya had put him through the ringer the past month helping his Taijutsu, sealing, control, physical training, jutsu, summoning, patience, meditation, speed, agility, and other areas pushing him further and further. The Rasengan was the by far the best Jutsu, in Naruto’s opinion, and he had mastered it within a day before he started having his clones working on making it with both hands at the same time since if he missed with one then he could hit with the other. Jiraiya had also helped him begin working on his other affinities and Naruto surprised him by making a jutsu for his lightning affinity.

The other surprise came in his seals: Not only was he wearing over 500 pounds on each limb and his waist, but he also had the gravity set to ten times normal. Even with that, he could still move at high Jonin speed when relaxed and Anbu speed when he actually put effort into moving as fast as he could.

The toads had helped with control, Water Release, patience, swordsmanship, staff combat, collaboration jutsu, and taijutsu in the form of the Frog Kata. However, the latter he was informed couldn’t be used to it’s fullest until later on when he had the training that would be used with meditation and the control he needed. Regardless, even without the training, the Frog Kata was still dangerous to be hit with. Especially when Naruto worked it into his current styles of combat making him much more lethal in hand to hand combat.

Kurenai had helped him with control, some mid to high level Genjutsu that he could fully control, noticing signs of seduction, and even making a genjutsu, though he had yet to show her the finished product. He had in turn helped her improve her Taijutsu both to help her and as thanks for everything she had done. Kurenai had thanked him and given him a kiss on the cheek as well.

Anko had helped with his accuracy as well as learning to throw senbon with deadly or incapacitating accuracy. She also covered points to cause pain, death, and incapacitation while helping with his agility, flexibility, and Taijutsu. She also showed her own brand of torture techniques and traps, which Naruto took note of to add to his already impressive repertoire of trap makings.

With Asuma, he had gotten his wind affinity under control and had made progress to fully mastering it. Naruto had mastered the Trenching Knives and Asuma had even surprised him by giving him a unique set that were a little wider and had spikes along the hand-guard. Thus they were as much a punching weapon as they were a stabbing and slashing weapon. They were even more versatile as they had a small knife point on top of them as a way to block and stab. Naruto and Shikamaru also benefitted from playing each other as they both grew as strategists as well as planning and adapting.

Ibiki had made him into an excellent psycho-analyst as well as interrogator that was second only to Ibiki in the ways of torturing the prisoner without physical contact. Ibiki had helped him block out annoyances, taunts, emotions, and anything else that could get in the way during battle and how to deal with the aftermath once it was done. He had also helped heal some of the psychological wounds Naruto had suffered at the hands of the village since one could only be treated as a nuisance, less than Human, something that shouldn’t be in the village, or as a threat while being glared at constantly without having some form of wounds to you both psychologically and emotionally.

It had actually made Ibiki want to drag half the village in and see how they liked psychological trauma being done to them and not being able to do anything about it.

Anyway, Ibiki had also helped him with his method of taking pain and blocking it out, which was actually helping him with some of his Taijutsu training since Guy found another Taijutsu that would fit him.

Speaking of which, Guy had been happy and excited to train Naruto so extensively since outside of Lee, he hadn’t really trained anyone in Taijutsu. Naruto had mastered the Echani style and had gained the experience to use it through his clones fighting him, more clones, and Guy. Another style that Guy had stated he’d help Naruto with in addition to the Strong Fist was the Iron Body style which was designed for taking hits and lasting through them regardless of how damaging they’d be on others or even resisting damage all together. It also focused on powerful strikes that could drop an opponent with one hit.

In addition to that, through the Echani style, he had learned parts of the Wing Chun and had used scrolls provided by Guy to fill in the gaps and was even learning weapons for the two styles.

His Echani training came with staff combat, which helped him with the toads since he learned to use a Sasumata staff from them. He preferred the small pitchfork/trident head than the hammerhead or the wide fork style that was used for pinning/pushing. It also had the benefit of being made from a kanabo so even if he couldn’t hit with the head, the shaft would hurt like hell if not kill. It even had a holder ring at the end to allow for increased range and swinging power.

Wing Chun also had Bo Staff combat, but the harder weapon were the Butterfly Swords. The swords weren’t much bigger than the Trenching Knives but the thing about them was they could be sheathed together making it look like one knife/blade.

The problem with Butterfly Swords, was that they required complete awareness of your body and the blades at all times and then incredible speed to move and attack while still using the Wing Chun principles with the blades. He had begun to get speed with them, but they weren’t comfortable. Jiraiya had helped solve that problem by visiting a local weapon craftsman and making a pair but instead of the normal large bladed heads, they were a sleeker recurved version for better speed and control.

Since the change, Naruto had gotten better with them and was fighting even more efficiently and progressing better. Even Jiraiya and Guy were impressed by what Naruto could do with the blades as he and his clones sparred to get a better handle on them. Even with the weights and gravity, Naruto could still move faster than a few could track with those blades.

Speaking of blades, Yugao had turned Naruto into a truly accomplished swordsman to the point that Yugao was trying her hardest to keep up and at least match him. He had learned different moves for Yugao’s style of sword fighting and was quickly getting the hang of the Kubikiribōchō in its large form and its knife form. Naruto could also swing it the same speed regardless of the weight the blade had from the seal. This in turn made him dangerous and deadly regardless of the size and weight of the blade.

Naruto broke from his reviewing as a voice reached him, “Naruto-sama, it’s time for you to come home as you requested.” Kin stated standing in a modest maid outfit that showed off her figure and midriff yet not so much that she’d look like a slut. She only wore it in private settings such their home or the walked off yard around said home.

That was another thing, Naruto had gone to Kin five days after her interrogation and she still wanted to serve him over the alternative. So after filling out paperwork, Naruto had let Kin choose the methods to show how she would be shown as his slave/servant. Apparently she not only had to have a seal upon her to ensure she never betrayed Naruto or Konoha, but she also had to have a physical marking to show that she belonged to Naruto. The choices were a collar/choker, a seal/tattoo visible, piercings with tags, or any combination of them. Kin chose a choker and bellybutton piercing, though Anko had talked her into piercings for her breasts as well.

Since then, he and Kin has been living in their new accommodations. Said accommodations were the old apartments Naruto lived in, but Hiruzen had bought the place, renovated it, and turned the entire top floor into a penthouse before giving the deed to Naruto under the direction of, “Payment for three S Rank Missions integral to village security and safety.” Even put the Hokage Seal on the paperwork to make it official and and unbreakable.

Meaning anyone with a problem with his ownership and living arrangements could take their problem and shove it up their asses since no one would listen.

Kin had also helped him with training as she had told him about the different sound based Jutsu and attacks her village had. It had given him some ideas and had a series of clones begin experimenting on it with a few promising results. He’d still need to experiment a bit, but if the early showings were this promising and mm then he’d have some attacks that were unique to him and him alone.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto stood and smiled at his roommate/servant since Kin refused not to stay in the penthouse with him, “Thank you Kin, let’s head home. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Naruto stated making her smile and nod as the two walked back to the complex.

Tomorrow, Naruto had a tournament and a war to win. And he’d ensure all of his opponents knew his wrath.

Deep within Naruto, a certain fox watched with interest.

**Done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Next chapter is the finals and the invasion so look forward to that.**

**Anyway, I’ll see y’all next time.**


	2. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finals are about to start and Naruto is ready for them and the invasion soon after

**Hey guys welcome back.**

**What are the thoughts on adding women from outside of Naruto? Meaning the girls come in from another item, but anything they can do is fueled by chakra or skill only.**

**For the whole “we can’t tell you about your parents for your safety” bit, I know it’s an overused cliché now, but if you notice I didn’t mention that Naruto couldn’t look into things himself. Just that no one could tell him who his parents were.**

**Anyway, I think that’s it, so let’s get the blah blah blah out of the way and get to the show.**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this besides possibly the idea, some ways to incorporate other items into this, and some chakra exercises (though most likely not even those)…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**# see bottom for details**

**Chapter 2: Experience**

**_Konoha: Chunin Exam Stadium: Day of the Finals_ **

To say that Konoha was bustling with activity would be an understatement. Shops were open early, having extra workers doing advertisements, showing off their different wares, and trying their best to get the wealthy visitors to stop in and purchase their wares at “reasonable” prices.

Of course, as soon as the Finals started, all those merchants and shop keepers would be rounded up and taken to various shelters for the coming invasion. While the more knowledgeable highly doubted there would be many getting inside the walls after seeing the layout for Naruto’s proverbial and literal mine field of traps, they still needed to be more safe than sorry.

Said blond had been careful to give the full layout of his traps and ensuring that dodging one meant you’d potentially set off three others if you didn’t know where to move. Within the village itself, he ensured the traps were designed to inflict death and pain while not damaging the building themselves, though he did have a couple set up for capturing enemies since he knew information was vital.

Outside was primarily the killing field since with such large groups coming it would be ideal for area of effect traps. While there would be some capture/incapacitation traps, the majority were killing traps.

He was however, very annoyed at various Konoha Shinobi trying to mock him when he was detailing the different traps. Ibiki, Hiruzen, and Jiriaya had shut them up real quick with Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Yugao, Guy, and even the Ino-Shika-Cho trio backing them up.

Inoichi had been at his wits end with Ino always complaining that training was to tiring and eating was going to ruin her figure to impress Sasuke. She was his princess and all, but she needed to take her status as heiress seriously or he’d have to consider possibly naming someone else as the next Clan Head.

Then a little over three weeks ago, she had talked to her mother about how to balance any food she ate with training and had then begun to eat better and train more. She was even asking him for more training and etiquette for being Clan Head.

When he asked what brought the change on, she had gained a small blush to her face making him think Sasuke had done something to motivate her. Imagine his surprise when she told them it had actually been Naruto to motivate her to train and eat better when he had pointed out health risks and that no kunoichi was fat and had bodies that she had wanted to have. It made Inoichi happy that his blossoming little girl was taking this more seriously and was apparently shifting her attention to a better future boyfriend.

Inoichi had nothing against the kid, quite the opposite. Sure the pranks had both amused and annoyed him, but after talking with the boy; at Ibiki, Jiraiya, and the Hokage’s request; he had seen what a kindhearted and caring young man he was and had helped him with the trauma the village had caused, intentional or not.

He hadn’t liked Sasuke because not only was the boy arrogant and rude most of the time (though it had lessened recently), but Inoichi was still not sure he should be a Shinobi given the fact Sasuke never had therapy following the attack by Itachi. From what he heard, not only had the boy found the dead bodies, but Itachi had also put him in a genjutsu that forced him to witness the killings first hand. If THAT wasn’t a sign for needed psychiatric counseling, then Inoichi wasn’t sure what was!

Still, Ino had been progressing well and wasn’t as big a fan girl as she was before. He and his wife, Allia, really needed to find a way to thank Naruto for helping Ino out of being a fangirl and begin being a serious Kunoichi.

For Shikaku, he was usually only half listening at meetings, but when the words “Orochimaru” and “invasion” came up, he became wide awake and paying full attention. Upon seeing Naruto giving the detailed explanation and report concerning the traps, Shikaku had analyzed him too since he had seen a change in Shikamaru becoming more and more clear as the days went by.

Not only were his strategy skills improving, but he was also starting to play shogi in an unpredictable manner making Shikaku struggle a bit to beat his son when they played. If he applied that same principle to his combat strategies, then his opponents would likely struggle to keep up.

He’d also seen a fire in his son when it came to training that was rare for one of their clan members. When asked what caused it, Shikamaru had stated that Naruto had mentioned something during one of their games. Said something was that if Shikamaru ended up fighting someone who knew how to fight Nara clan members, then what did that leave Shikamaru?

The answer, nothing but his wits and intelligence, which could be overwhelmed by a more skilled or greater in number opponent. Thus Naruto had pointed it out that not only could Shikamaru get himself killed, which was bad enough, but also get Ino, Choji, and Asuma killed. However, Naruto had informed him that there was a much worse possible fate for Ino if she were to be captured.

As such, Shikamaru had stepped up his game, no pun intended, to get a wider variety of attacks and options when on the battlefield. Thus, despite it being a lot of work and a drag, Shikamaru had spent time learning more of his clan arts as well as starting elemental Jutsu with his element being lightning.

Shikaku had been surprised at the turn around, but had understood the drive behind it. Of course, Yoshino had loved it, claiming it came from her side of the family and Naruto had merely found the right motivation to bring it out. Shikaku was just glad she was focused on their son trying harder and thanking Naruto than smacking Shikaku with her frying pan.

Choza was similar to Shikaku as Choji had come home one day and wanted to up his training. Choza, not seeing a problem with it, agreed and upped his training and was surprised to see how strongly he was going at it. Choza had gotten a similar explanation that Shikaku did, but with the addition that Naruto had explained to him that hurting those who threatened your home, families, and friends didn’t make you a bad person, rather it put you in the right to harm that person for daring to threaten what you decided to protect. There were limits of course to how far one should go in certain situations, but the important thing was to be ready when those situations came up.

Choji still didn’t prefer to fight, which was understandable, but he wasn’t going to hold back against an enemy anymore either. Choza and Chara, Choji’s mother, were happy with that since they didn’t want Choji getting wounded or dying in the field because he wasn’t willing to fight an opponent seriously.

In short, the original Ino-Shika-Cho were very much thankful and indebted to Naruto. Thus, they were going to back him up especially when the Hokage and Jiriaya had such confidence in his skills.

Said confidence and backing was rewarded as Naruto detailed the layout of his various traps both inside and outside the village should any enemy get inside and then flee. Those fleeing could be herded towards the traps after all. He then outlined which traps were activated by wires, which by seals, and which by a small pulse of chakra as well as which traps were lethal, incapacitating, or capturing.

By the end of it, all the hecklers had shut up and were amazed at the intricacies in the traps as well as the power in seals. The Anbu present were a little less surprised, at least by the traps, since they knew how good Naruto was with pranks, hiding, and outrunning/outlasting pursuers.

Naruto had stuck around to answer any questions before heading out so the various groups could memorize the layout and then get rid of the outline since an enemy spy could find it and warn others.

At the here and now though, we find various people, both from Konoha and not, filling the stadium to watch the fights. Well…the majority were, a good sized chunk were there to either attack Konoha or ambush the attackers when the time was right.

Among those there from Konoha were the different Genin that didn’t make it past the qualifiers and their Jonin senseis, minus Kakashi of course, and Kin with all of them sitting together. When asked why Kin was sitting with them, the Jonin merely stated that she had decided to stay in Konoha and the Jonin were ensuring none of the… drunker members of the village tried anything.

Anyway, all of them were excited to see the fights, though Asuma and Anko had placed bets on Naruto winning the whole thing. It may have looked bad to bet against Shikamaru, but Asuma had placed a bet on Shikamaru winning his first match.

He had done so mainly at Naruto’s prodding and since the kid had the devil’s luck, Asuma decided to go with his advice. It wasn’t that Asuma didn’t have faith in Shikamaru, but you never did know when that lazy Nara tendency would kick in and make him decide it was too much work and then forfeit.

Besides, both he and Shikamaru knew Shikamaru couldn’t beat Naruto in a fight, especially when adding in the fact Naruto could fight everyone competing and still have enough chakra and stamina to spare for a match against a Jonin or three.

Kurenai though was focusing on Neji Hyuga and was looking forward to the pain Naruto would cause him for nearly killing Hinata. He had even technically done it more than once since the injury she sustained to her heart kept acting up afterwards forcing her to remain in the hospital up until today. If it wasn’t for the fact Hiashi and his wife insisted that a doctor be in the room at all times to monitor her, Hinata could have died before help arrived.

Even now, one of the best medical ninja (in the village) was sitting just behind them in case Hinata had any more issues. Her saving grace was the fact the Hokage had assured Kurenai that his third student, Tsunade Senju aka the greatest medical mind currently in the world, would be coming back to the village after the invasion.

He would have sent for her earlier, but he didn’t know if it could take a month or even longer and with the threat of Orochimaru, he couldn’t risk anyone capable of tracking and handling her being away. Kurenai had understood since she knew the village came before two Genin, Hinata and Lee, regardless of the Genin’s “status” in the village.

Guy was also anticipating the fight, both for his viewing and to show Lee what hard work counted for. He was lucky that the Hokage had given permission for Lee to be there, though he knew it was also due to Naruto requesting it as well.

Like with Hinata, Naruto had wanted to show Lee what he was willing to do to anyone that dared to harm a comrade of his. Of course, Guy also had a bit of a grudge against Gaara, so he was looking forward to Naruto beating the boy though he knew it wouldn’t be as bad as Neji.

Despite the seriousness that Naruto showed, Guy knew he couldn’t hate Gaara that much just for the fact Jiriaya had informed him of Gaara’s life. While Naruto had the emotional and psychological trauma of being hated and glared, Gaara had it intensified by constant assassination attempts that his own father condoned and it was even worse when Gaara’s own uncle tried to kill him.

That had been the breaking point for Gaara’s mind.

As such, Naruto couldn’t hate him as much since his village and father had turned him into what he was. Neji however, was choosing to be like this. He was smart enough to realize that Hinata had no chance at all at defeating a Jonin level opponent when she was only 3. Let alone a Jonin with years of experience and training.

So yes, Neji was in some deeper shit than Gaara was, but Naruto fully intended to make them pay for their transgressions one way or the other.

The Jonin broke from their musings as Sakura spoke up, “Where are Naruto and Sasuke? If they don’t get here soon then they’ll be cut from the finals.” She stated equally worried about her teammates.

Asuma merely hummed while not having a cigarette today, “Sasuke I don’t know, but knowing Kakashi they’ll be late and Sasuke will get disqualified.” He stated making Sakura slump her head before he smirked, “As for Naruto, heh, don’t worry. He’ll show up, he’s got a lot to show and prove and he’s not gonna miss a chance to do it.” Asuma stayed making the other Jonin smirk.

“You got that right, he’s going to kick Neji’s ass and any other opponent he faces.” Anko stated with a grin hoping to see the same brutal and cunning Naruto that had interrogated Zaku and planned out the traps.

“Yes, I don’t think Naruto will have that much trouble against the opponents down there. Even Shino won’t be able to keep up I’m afraid.” Kurenai stated knowing Shino’s insects would get full before even a quarter of Naruto’s chakra was consumed.

“Yosh! Naruto will show off his blazing flames of youth against all his opponents.” Guy exclaimed clearly excited.

The Genin merely looked at the Jonin in confusion since they had blatantly stated that none of the contestants down there had a chance of defeating Naruto, “Uh, sensei, shouldn’t you have more faith in Shino?” Kiba asked in confusion and Kurenai merely smiled.

“I have faith in Shino, I believe he can defeat his opponent and the next person he faces. However, I know for a fact he won’t be able to defeat Naruto, he’s too dependent on his bugs and such a thing is useless against Naruto.” Kurenai stated not looking from the arena floor.

“You mean because of his huge reserves right?” Choji asked making the other Genin blink as Kurenai nodded.

“Huge reserves? What do you mean? His chakra pool can’t be any greater than any of ours.” Tenten stated making the Jonin and a few other ninja nearby chuckle.

“Tenten, Naruto has more chakra than any of us including the Hokage.” Guy stated shocking the Genin there, “That’s why he struggled so much in the academy, he couldn’t do a normal clone because he was trying to strangle his chakra to the point he could make one or two. If he had just let it flow and made as many as possible, then he would have passed easily.” Guy stated since he had heard how Naruto had the opposite problem that Lee did and the Hokage had taken it up with the different educators on just _why_ no one thought to test Naruto or Lee on their chakra capacity to see if they could even attempt to do the standard graduation test.

With Lee they made the excuse that they figured the boy just didn’t like Jutsu, but what pissed Hiruzen off was the so called _excuses_ about why not for Naruto (meaning he was lucky enough to even be in the academy and some other borderline law breaking remarks). Needless to say, Ibiki had some new “clients” after that discussion and Hiruzen made it a new standard that they had to test the Genin’s chakra capacity every six months. No Excuses!

Guy broke from his musings at the sound of the Genin gawking and chuckled to himself. It was a natural reaction to someone so young having more chakra than seasoned a Hokage, but still amusing to actually see.

“And it’s for that exact reason that Shino can’t defeat Naruto, by the time his bugs will drain enough to affect Naruto, he’ll be in the middle actually fighting Naruto. Shino is smart and skilled, but he focuses on his bugs too much and leaves his body weak to close combat. There’s also the fact he has no defense against Jutsu.” Kurenai stated since after seeing Naruto broaden his skill set, she had begun to do the same and had encouraged Shino to do so as well.

The quiet boy had asked what brought the subject up and Kurenai had replied that she was helping another Genin with genjutsu and had made her realize she overspecialized. She then hypothesized what would happen should she ever fight someone that was better in genjutsu or one of the few that could be immune to it?

The answer was obvious: defeat followed shortly by death or capture.

She then posed to him the question of what if he faced an opponent that had survived facing Aburame opponents before or that had too much chakra for his insects to feast on? Or faced an opponent like the Raikage who could coat his body in lightning?

Again, the answer was obvious: defeat followed shortly by death or capture with the first and third opponent likely resulting in his hive being harmed.

Shino has taken the discussion to heart and began working to improve his taijutsu and strategy as well as getting a second hive of insects to add more variety and versatility to his choices. Particularly a type immune to poisons and toxins that were harmful to other insects and even humans.

She had told him to seek out Naruto after the finals for help since if a Jonin wasn’t available, then Naruto was the next best choice for helping him train.

She broke from her thoughts as Sakura spoke again, “How come you guys know about this?” Sakura asked in confusion and Anko grinned.

“Because we helped train the kid for the past month.” Anko stated grinning making the Genin look confused.

“I-Isn’t t-that a conflict of interest?” Hinata asked and Asuma shook his head.

“No, we never talked with Naruto about what our respective student knew or were being trained in and we never talked with them about what Naruto was training in or knew. Anko isn’t in conflict since she’s not the proctor for the third section. Besides the Hokage signed off on it along with Naruto’s new teacher.” Asuma stated since there was no point in hiding that fact.

“New teacher?” Sakura asked in confusion.

“Yeah, Naruto, depending on how he does in the finals, is being taken as a private student to Jiriaya of the Sanin. He was very unhappy about Kakashi not properly teaching Naruto since Jiriaya was friends with Naruto’s parents. Both he and the Hokage were also very pissed at the fact Kakashi had decided to train Sasuke for the month while ditching you and Naruto. So depending on how Sasuke and Naruto do, will reflect what happens to Kakashi for his blatant negligence.” Anko stated knowing Kakashi was screwed beyond all measure.

“So what happens to Sasuke and I if Naruto is taken as a private student?” Sakura asked while feeling a little conflicted about this.

“Well you’ll be put on the auxiliary roster until a third member for you team is available unless the Hokage decides to send you with another team or Jiriaya has Naruto join your team for missions outside of D rank.” Asuma stated making Sakura frown in thought, “If such a thing happens, I would start looking for ways to improve your skills and talents if Kakashi doesn’t and that’s if Kakashi is still a sensei after the Hokage’s punishment.” Asuma stated making Sakura nod slightly.

“Hehe, I’m sure quite a few of the Genin will start expanding their arsenals after seeing what Naruto can do. Well, the smart ones will anyway.” Anko stated knowing that comment would make the Genin watch Naruto’s fight much more closely.

Before anyone could say anything else, they had to turn their attention back to the arena floor as the proctor, named Genma, arrived and began the announcement for the start of the finals.

Hiruzen, who had just welcomed the “Kazekage” to the Hokage booth, stood and walked to the railing, “Welcome everyone, to the finals of the Chunin Exams.” Hiruzen stated making many in the crowd cheer, “I hope you all will be impressed with the skills and show that the new generation of Shinobi will present, let’s begin!” Hiruzen stated making a good many cheer while he smirked at seeing Naruto just relaxing on the wall on the opposite side of the Kage viewing platform.

“Alright, will everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please leave the arena floor.” Genma called as Neji was left standing there smirking as if it was obvious that he was going to win.

“Naruto Uzumaki, please come down.” Genma stated before there was a loud crash in the arena across from Neji. Everyone, minus Naruto’s teachers, wondered what happened as the dust cloud hung around.

When it cleared, everyone was surprised as they saw the new and improved Naruto. Over the last month, the extra nutrition had helped fend off some of the stunted growth he had putting him at about 5’10” (he was 5’7” which is the average height for a 15 year old male). He stood there in a pair of black ninja pants with crimson stripes going down the outside of the legs and what looked like two kunai holsters on his legs while his feet were in a pair of black boots that went up his calf and had his pants tucked into them. Around his waist was a crimson belt with several different pouches with a fox skull belt buckle that had glowing crimson eyes. There were also tassels/streamers/flaps hanging either from the belt or his pants (the position of the belt made it hard to tell) with the two right over his legs having a ball bearing the size of a smoke bomb at the end of them.

The curious thing was that the others all had small bells on the end of them, yet they made no noise even as the wind blew them around.

His hands were in fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back while his forearms were in a set of metal bracers with the Uzumaki swirl engraved on them. His torso was in a tight fitting black bodysuit similar to Guy and Lee’s spandex, only this was even more form fitting (and looked good) as it showed Naruto’s refined muscles. Over that, he wore a crimson Jonin style flack jacket only it had even more pockets and padding than a normal one and still over that he wore a black hooded duster coat that was blowing in the wind while the Uzumaki Spiral was emblazoned on the back in crimson.

If the hood was down, they’d see he also had his forehead protector on his… well… forehead. However, all that could be made out was his eyes shining within the hood and his mouth being expressionless.

All in all, it was like night and day when comparing how he was now to how he was a month ago.

All the males looked on in surprise while the women all blushed, whistled, drooled, shouted in glee, suppressed a nosebleed, or gawked at the appearance as his clothing showed off his muscles and body really well. Even Sakura and some of the married women were blushing at the sight of him.

Genma merely smirked, “You cut it close kid.” Genma stated and Naruto merely turned his head towards him before back to Neji.

“I was here the entire time, I just didn’t want to be down here where the air stinks.” Naruto stated confusing everyone before he continued, “Since everything that comes out of my opponent’s mouth is a load of bullshit, the smell quickly becomes unbearable.” Naruto stated shocking many at him cursing while Anko laughed and Neji glared heatedly, “Then again, that could just be the stink of his fear.” Naruto continued as he egged Neji on making him more and more infuriated while Anko was just laughing in the stands.

Genma merely snorted before he called the match to start and quickly jumped away as Naruto and Neji merely stared at each other…well… Naruto stared since Neji was glaring at him.

Before Neji could say anything, Naruto moved his arms making Neji jump back and take his Gentle Fist Stance, “Little jumpy, aren’t we?” Naruto asked with a smirk as he removed his coat and then his vest making many women in the stands whistle in appreciation since it let his upper body be displayed to them all.

Poor Hinata was blushing red and had steam coming out of her ears, but she was endeavoring not to faint simply because her perverted side would not be denied the chance to see Naruto’s body!

Kurenai was blushing too while having a bit of drool as she imagined that body over her pleasuring and taking her when she swore herself to him. It was making it a bit uncomfortable to sit there as her panties were getting wet.

During the month she had bonded with Naruto and was actually seeing all the things Hinata found attractive in him, she honestly gained her own crush/growing infatuation with him. It only grew the more time they spent together whether training, talking, eating, or just relaxing together during the month.

Anko was just straight up eye humping Naruto’s form while drooling a bit. Sure she had seen some of his improved body in training, but his training clothes were normally what remained of his jumpsuits and the like, which hid his body rather well. Now though, his body was practically on display with only the thin layer of fabric separating her from seeing his naked muscled body.

Temari was blushing while her mind couldn’t comprehend the before and after images for the loudmouth she saw at the start of the exams. _“Holy shit! He’s ripped! What the hell has Konoha been feeding him?!?”_ Temari thought as the Naruto of a month ago didn’t have that kind of body, at least that she saw since his clothes were baggy, and was wondering what the hell he did to gain it in such a short time.

Kin was also blushing since she had seen her master come out of the shower a few times, though thankfully or perhaps regrettably she had only seen him without his shirt on. However, she had gotten some new doses of pleasure as Naruto, after her requests and endless begging, had given her massages that included her breasts, ass, and pussy. And although Naruto had only used his hands and tongue so far, Kin had been a panting quivering mess from the pleasure and had tried to return the favor, but had only been successful once.

Said one time was when Naruto came home angry because he heard Hinata’s injuries had been causing her to nearly flatline multiple times. Kin, seeing the frustration, decided to help and immediately pushed him on the couch before undoing his pants and giving him a blowjob. Said activity had lasted over 20 minutes before Naruto finally released and filled Kin’s throat and mouth, which she swallowed before cleaning Naruto.

Naruto had thanked her and she happily kissed his dick and told him “Any time.”

It wasn’t that her master didn’t want to give her pleasure and get as good as he gave, but for the month he wanted to stay focused on beating his opponents over bedroom fun. Kin had completely understood since she knew her master was rather protective of his comrades and village and what Neji and Gaara had done was cross several lines that in Naruto’s book you were never to cross.

That didn’t stop her from trying to seize another chance to relax her master if the opportunity presented itself though. Even if one hadn’t presented itself yet.

Back to the field, Naruto sealed his coat, vest, and bracers away before popping his neck audibly. Before Neji could react, Naruto began to fly through hand seals making him go on edge and making the various ninja look on in surprise at the speed. After the 50th (or was it the 80th?) seal, Naruto spoke, “Ninja Art: Field of Life.” Naruto stated as he slammed his hands onto the ground causing a yellow bubble to spread across and envelop the field. When it reached the wall and stopped, a couple of pulses began echoing through the bubble as Naruto stood there.

Neji merely looked around in confusion as his Byakugan showed the field was covered in chakra, but nothing was happening to him, the field, or his opponent, so what was the point of this Jutsu?

Up in the stands, the Jonin and Genin were confused as well as they hadn’t heard of this Jutsu before and the Jonin didn’t recall Naruto ever mentioning this Jutsu to them, “Any idea what that Jutsu does?” Asuma asked making his comrades shake their heads in the negative.

“No, Naruto mentioned he had something planned for Neji in their fight, but he wouldn’t tell me anything other than it was going to let him keep a couple promises.” Kurenai stated knowing he had promised Hinata to win, promised her that Neji would suffer, and quite possibly promised Hiashi something as Jiraiya had told her that Naruto had met with the Clan Head and his wife during the month.

Naruto didn’t tell her what was discussed, just that he had another promise to keep when it came time for fighting Neji.

Kurenai broke from her thoughts as Naruto cracked his knuckles audibly as he looked at Neji with eyes cold enough that it wouldn’t be surprising if Naruto could cry ice, “Now Neji, I believe I owe you an untold amount of pain.” Naruto stated as he looked at his opponent that would soon be his victim.

“Please, fate has already declared-“ Neji’s rant was stopped as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Feeling it, he found he was bleeding from a cut to his cheek and he finally saw, thanks to his Byakugan, that there was a kunai imbedded in the wall behind him.

He also took note of Naruto’s hand being out towards him as if he threw something, “There’s that arrogance and cowardice again. I’ll inform you now that I intend to beat you in taijutsu, but since I despise the stink you release every time you talk, I’m going to inflict other forms of pain on you every time that stink arises.” Naruto stated as he lowered his hand and began walking towards Neji without a care in the world.

Neji glared as he was getting tired of Naruto running his mouth and charged at Naruto with a palm strike. However, all he hit was air as Naruto spun around his arm and then drove his elbow into Neji’s neck, while Neji also felt the ball bearing slam into his back, sending him tumbling forward from the force of the hit being added to his own rush.

Neji stopped himself after a few feet and looked to see Naruto merely standing there still staring at him with the cold blue eyes. Neji was starting to despise that look especially as it reminded him of how some of the main branch looked at him: as if nothing he did mattered, as if he was a lowly insect and they were an almighty being, it was infuriating!!!

Neji stood up and charged right at Naruto only for him to sidestep and stick his leg out to trip Neji causing the Hyuga prodigy to fall face first into the dirt. Naruto merely stood there still looking at him as Neji got up and wiped the dirt from his face.

Or rather, he tried to get up as once he got to his hands and knees, Naruto kicked him right in the ass sending him back into the dirt, “Get up. Come on, get up. You’re the great _Hyuga Prodigy_ so get the fuck up.” Naruto stated before walking around and punting Neji in the ribs sending him skidding away.

“I said get up.” Naruto stated with coldness in his voice surprising the few who had interacted with him as the coldness was the exact opposite of how Naruto usually was.

Naruto then walked around Neji, who was coughing and holding his ribs, while still gazing at the Hyuga. The crowd couldn’t help but match the scene to that of a predator circling its prey. “You know Neji, for the entire month I’ve had really nothing to think about other than the various ways I wanted to maim, beat, and kill you.” Naruto stated as he walked while a few tensed at the last mention, “But you see, I have a bit of a problem due to the fact I made a couple of promises that in some ways conflict with each other.” Naruto stated before booting Neji in the ribs again sending him back to the ground gasping for air.

“You see, I swore on Hinata’s blood that I would kick your ass. I also promised someone that was feeling pretty wrathful towards you that I would make you suffer. Yet still on top of that I also swore to your aunt and uncle that I wouldn’t kill or cripple you. This was compounded on the fact that Hinata wouldn’t be happy with me killing you and while we aren’t close I do consider her my friend.” Naruto stated making said girl blush, “Naturally this left me in quite the predicament since I needed a way to fulfill all three promises without violating any of them, which is where some research I conducted comes in.” Naruto stated before kicking Neji in the face knocking a few teeth out.

“So please, do get up since I need to vent some aggression and keep my word.” Naruto stated stopping in front of Neji as he got up.

Neji wiped the blood and dirt from his mouth before glaring at Naruto, “You think you know everything. You know nothing of the Hyuga Clan! I lost-“ Neji stated angrily before getting cut off.

“Yeah yeah, you lost your father because he died to prevent a war with Kumo when they tried to kidnap Hinata.” Naruto stated in a mocking tone, “Get over yourself. Hinata was 3, and you expected her to be able to do something against a seasoned Jonin? You’re even more delusional than I thought you were. If you should be mad at someone, then it should be the ambassador or Hiashi-sama, not Hinata.” Naruto stated neutrally, “You preach about fate being absolute, but the fact is you’re the biggest hypocrite there is.” Naruto stated making Neji scowl.

“You go on an on about your destiny, fate, and all that, but your destiny is to serve and protect Hinata and what do you do? You attack her, beat her, put her down, and nearly kill her when the moment she was your opponent you should have surrendered knowing you were to never strike her. Thus, you’re a lying hypocritical sack of shit.” Naruto stated making Neji grit his teeth in anger.

Neji then launched at him with a palm thrust that Naruto deflected before catching the arm under his own and delivered three brutal punches to Neji’s gut before giving a punch to the face and then a backhand to the face. Naruto then grabbed him by his robes and slammed his head into Neji’s face a few times ensuring his forehead protector made contact with Neji’s nose causing it to break. Naruto then lifted him off the ground before slamming him back first into the dirt and then kicked him away.

Rolling his shoulders, Naruto merely stood there as Neji tried to get up, “You see Neji, I know what makes you tick. You claim fate controls everything not because you believe it, but because it’s your excuse. You use fate as a crutch.” Naruto stated as he walked towards Neji before kicking in the face causing him to roll over, “You use it to justify anything you do that would normally get you in trouble and to give cause to vent your anger. You knew fully well that you couldn’t beat Hinata if both of you were serious about winning, all she’d have to do is activate that pretty seal on your forehead and you would have lost instantly. So what do you do? You tear down her confidence, you break her spirit, you twist and manipulate her feelings towards family to ensure she can’t possibly fight at her best. I saw it when Lee was fighting Gaara, you were angry and scared at what you saw because Lee’s skills were something you thought a dead last could never achieve. Seeing him not only surpass his handicap, but show that he was clearly a threat terrified you to the core because he was going to ruin your belief and excuse structure that you had painstakingly built for years.” Naruto stated shocking Neji’s team.

The crowd though was stunned at how analytical Naruto was being as he planted his foot on Neji’s chest, “You see Neji, I know how to set you off. I know how to make you angry. I know how to make you lash out. I know what makes you think, what makes you react, and I know how to tear you apart.” Naruto stated stomping hard onto his chest making him gasp and cough up some blood.

Naruto merely snorted at him before moving away and Neji grit his teeth and quickly got to his feet before launching out a palm strike to Naruto’s spine.

However, all he hit was air as Naruto side stepped him and grabbed his wrist tightly. Naruto then brought his knee up right into Neji’s elbow shattering it and making him scream in pain. Naruto then twisted around pulling Neji into a chokehold. Neji grit his teeth and clawed at Naruto’s arm as he fought to breathe, “See this Neji? This is what happens when a snake swallows it’s own tail. Just keep fighting Neji, FIGHT!” Naruto stated as Neji tried to kick his legs out to get some kind of traction, “That’s what the rage is like, it just eats away at you when you’ve got nothing to believe in, when you have nothing to fight for. And that, is why I will always win.” Naruto stated as Neji sank to his knees as his body was shutting down “unnecessary” functions to conserve oxygen.

“Do you feel that need for air right now Neji?” Naruto asked casually as he kept the hold on Neji’s throat and was making it tighter, “You see, it’s not your lungs that are screaming at you for air, it’s your brain. That microscopic organism, walnut on a stick, dumber than shit thing you call a brain. Your brain knows it can’t panic further by flaring that it needs air, so it makes your lungs scream for air instead.” Naruto stated calmly as he kept strangling Neji, “I bet I sound very far away now don’t I?” Naruto asked before he frowned and then grabbed Neji’s head tight before snapping his neck.

Up in the stands, those that had no hand in training Naruto could only watch in stunned awe as he dismantled Neji like he was an academy student fighting a seasoned Anbu. The dead last of the last academy graduation tearing the former Rookie of the Year apart like he was nothing.

For the other Genin, it was shocking to see the drastic change in Naruto’s skill level, ferocity, and how willing he was to hurt his opponent. The loudmouth that only barely defeated Kiba was tearing Neji, the rookie of the year and Hyuga prodigy, apart like he was nothing. Such a massive spike in skill and change in personality in only one month was baffling to them all.

For Gaara though, it was making his bloodlust spike. The power, strength, bloodlust, rage, and brutality being shown were making him react even more than Sasuke ever had. The underlying power hidden underneath combined with a threat that Naruto made was making him react even stronger.

Two weeks into training, Naruto had gone to visit his friends in the hospital and found Gaara there trying to kill Lee and finish the job. Only Gaara found a blade right at his throat and his liver with Naruto there holding them. Naruto had warned him against doing such a thing especially since all his precious sand was over next to Lee.

When Gaara had stated he wouldn’t be denied confirming his existence, Naruto called him a fool. Why kill Lee in a secluded room where no one would know it was him that did it? Why get a morsel when he could wait for the finals and kill multiple people for hundreds to see? Who would be able to deny his existence when they saw him crush and destroy opponents with such brutality and bloodlust?

In short, why have a simple dumpling when you could have an all you can eat buffet?

Naturally, Gaara accepted the logic and warned Naruto that should he interfere again that he would die painfully.

Naruto’s reply had only spiked Gaara’s bloodlust, _Oh don’t worry Gaara, we’ll fight soon enough and then you’re going to know fear, pain, and loss as I tear you apart and show you why your demon is nothing compared to mine._ Those had been Naruto’s words and it was only further punctuated by him using a sliver of Kyubi’s power to turn his eyes blood red and slit the pupil.

Gaara knew right then that Naruto was like him and the fact his demon was a higher number just meant he was even more worth killing.

And now, his most recent actions were only heightening his bloodlust. When Gaara saw him kill Neji, his blood boiled at the prospect of fighting a fellow Jinchuriki that was willing to kill.

Naturally, everyone else watching was shocked at Naruto killing Neji especially when he had stated that he promised not to kill him and was going to fulfill the promise. Now though, they couldn’t help but wonder why he lied?

Kurenai was biting her lip since she appreciated Naruto dishing out so much punishment and part of her was glad that Naruto killed Neji, but the look of horror and pain on Hinata’s face was killing her. She knew Naruto never broke a promise, so why did he kill Neji after promising not to?

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were horrified at the sight of Naruto killing an opponent let alone killing a fellow Leaf Shinobi. What could have happened the past month to cause such a shift in his personality and fighting?

Guy however was merely looking at the arena floor with an unreadable expression while Lee was horrified at the death of his teammate, “Calm down Lee, Hinata, Tenten. It’s not over yet.” Guy stated seriously since he knew Naruto would have only done that if he had something planned.

“B-But Guy sensei, Naruto just killed Neji!” Tenten stated angrily and Guy merely gave her a serious stare that immediately shut her up.

“I know what we saw, but we haven’t seen the end of this match yet.” Guy stated seriously making everyone look at him, “Naruto never breaks his word and the fact he did that means something else must be going on.” Guy stated turning back to the field.

“You mean whatever that bubble is.” Asuma stated making them look at him as Guy nodded.

“Yes, Naruto ensured that the very first thing he did was create that bubble. He must have had a reason to do it and we’ve yet to see what that was.” Guy stated making them turn back to look at the field while Hinata was hoping that they were correct.

Hiashi was the only one impassive in the stands even as his wife comforted their youngest. While it was easy to believe Naruto had lied to him and wasn’t ever going to spare Neji, it just didn’t fit with the boy he had observed and gotten reports about. The boy prided himself on never going back on his word, which in some cases was a fault of his that people could take advantage of, but Hiashi knew the boy didn’t care and gave his word that Neji would survive the finals. Knowing how unpredictable Naruto was, Hiashi could only assume it had to do with that bubble that was there since Naruto made it a point to activate it before the fight truly started.

Turning to his youngest, he patted her head gently, “Calm yourself Hanabi, I truly believe Neji will be alive before this is over.” Hiashi stated drawing his wife and daughter’s attention.

“But-But father, Neji-niisan is-“ Hanabi started before Hiashi patted her head again.

“I know what we are seeing Hanabi, but you must learn to never take what you see as fact. We have yet to see what that bubble Naruto created even does, thus we don’t know if what we are seeing is truly what the final outcome is.” Hiashi stated knowing a ninja could never take anything at face value or they risked losing their life.

Hiashi then turned his attention back to the field as Hanabi worked to calm herself and look to the field along with her mother.

Back on the field, Naruto looked at Neji’s body with indifference before he moved back to his starting spot and snapped his fingers causing a pulse from the bubble to retract. Everyone watched as Neji’s body disappeared as the ring crossed over it and, once the ring full closed and hit Naruto, Neji’s body reappeared. However, the shocking thing was that he sat up and starting coughing and gasping for air.

 _“HOLY SHIT/WHAT THE FUCK?/WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!”_ Were the various thoughts of the viewers including Hiruzen and Orochimaru as they were witnessing a dead man being alive again.

Naruto merely looked at Neji as he kept coughing and rubbing his throat as he gulped down air, “Ready for round 2, Neji?” Naruto asked in a bored tone as Neji looked at him in confusion.

“W-what was that? I felt the pain and death, but here I am.” Neji stated as he and the viewers noticed his arm wasn’t broken and neither was his nose.

“The bubble. I’d explain the intricacies, mechanics, and subtleties of it, but there are foreign shinobi here as well as people I still have to fight after I crush you, so I don’t feel like giving away the secrets to my first original jutsu.” Naruto stated surprising everyone that he had created the jutsu, “So let me simplify your situation for you: So long as this bubble is up, I can reset you, me, and the field back to how we were when the bubble first went up. What this means, is that I can break you, cut you, beat you, amputate, and kill you over and over again and bring you right back to life with a snap of my fingers. The benefit, is that your body will still feel and remember the pain even after you’re restored, meaning that you’re going to feel every wound, every punch, every death like it was really happening and then remember what it feels like. The only way out for you is to surrender, to just keep fighting and I’ll keep killing until I get bored and take the bubble down, or you manage to kill me and the bubble will come down and then I’ll be back once it does.” Naruto stated surprising people since the jutsu appeared to be very powerful and those aware of his promises now fully understood why he said that he would keep all of his promises even though he killed Neji.

“Th-that’s not possible, no jutsu can do such a thing.” Neji stated gritting his as he tried to ignore the phantom pains in his nose, ribs, arm, and throat.

“There was also no jutsu that could let you teleport, but the Fourth made one. There was no jutsu that could control trees, but the First Hokage had them. There was a point in time where there was no such thing as jutsu at all, yet here we are. All you really need is an idea, the inner workings of handseals and chakra, and plenty of time to do trial and error. Thus this came to be, and thus you are in for more pain than you’ve ever felt in your life.” Naruto stated popping his neck and knuckles as he began walking towards Neji and then stopped a short ways from him, “Since I’m feeling nice, I’ll let you give the first strike.” Naruto stated with confidence in his voice.

Neji grit his teeth before smirking as Naruto got closer and got into a stance that made every Hyuga there widen their eyes, “Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.” Neji stated before he launched at Naruto and hit him twice while Naruto just stood there with a bored expression, “Two Palms. Four Palms. Eight Palms. Sixteen Palms. Thirty-Two Palms. Sixty-Four Palms!” Neji shouted as he doubled the strikes each time before doing a chakra infused palm strike to Naruto that sent him skidding back.

Naruto merely stood there with his head down while Hinata was worried for him as were several others with the only one being calm was Guy. Training him in one of the Taijutsu arts involved Naruto taking a great deal of pain and punishment to his body, so he knew that attack, while strong, was nothing to Naruto.

This proved true as Naruto stood straight and rolled his shoulders shocking Neji and several Hyuga, “Well, that felt nice. Maybe next time I can have you aim for my neck, I’ve had this bad crick there for a few days and could use some loosening up.” Naruto stated standing there not at all bothered by the hits he took.

“I-impossible.” Neji stated in shock since no one should be able to just shrug off an attack like that.

“Hardly. The problem with sealing off chakra points is the fact that against someone with enough chakra, it’s useless since I can just force my chakra points back open with a mass wave of chakra through my system. And really, with your chakra being forced away because of my chakra, those little finger pokes do absolutely no damage to me. Though I will give you props for that palm strike, it actually tickled.” Naruto stated since his body was just a wall of solid muscle and with chakra being regulated through him to harden the muscles, it just meant that any hits were not going to reach his organs. Neji’s chakra attacks did hit his chakra points, but they didn’t go any further than that.

Neji grit his teeth in rage before he launched at Naruto unleashing a barrage of attacks as he did. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had known how he would react and was ready for him.

Naruto quickly deflected the blows with ease making the blows miss him by a mile. Naruto kept this up for a few moments before he turned sideways and began to deflect the attacks with one arm. Finally, he pushed him away with a bored look on his face, “C’mon, stop trying to hit me and hit me.” Naruto stated making Neji grit his teeth and attack again.

This time Naruto just leaned back and stepped back dodging before he brought his elbow up knocking one of Neji’s strikes away and throwing him off balance. Naruto then brought his hand to Neji’s midsection and did a one-inch punch directly into his right kidney making him gasp in pain. Naruto then followed it up with one more one-inch punch to the same kidney dropping Neji to his knees as he was clutching his side.

He was then sent back as Naruto spartan kicked Neji right in the face breaking his nose again. Naruto stood there and shook his head, “Seriously? _This_ is it? This is the famed and proud prodigy of the Hyuga clan? I’m starting to feel insulted for having my expectations raised so high and I only get this farce.” Naruto stated as Neji glared and cradled his side as he tried to stand up.

Up above, Hiruzen sat impassively though inside he was impressed and proud of how far Naruto had come and was showing his skill. The brutality he understood since Naruto had made it clear from an early age that he’d harm anyone that dared to hurt someone he counted as a precious person. He also understood the hidden second reason for his beating of Neji: the longer he took the longer his clones and their forces had to ensure everything was secure and ready for Orochimaru and the Sand’s forces and the longer Orochimaru had to put off on launching said invasion. He knew his former student well, his plans being delayed and put on hold for Kami knows how long would irritate and anger him, which would begin making him sloppier and thus make it easier to kill him.

So all in all, while vicious and brutal, Hiruzen wasn’t going to stop the fight.

Back to Naruto, he began to calmly walk towards Neji, who was still shaky since the blows to his kidney were slowing him. However, that didn’t stop him from trying to lash out with a palm strike, but Naruto merely side stepped it and slammed his hand into Neji’s throat crushing it.

Neji dropped to his knees choking and gagging as he tried to breathe, but it was futile as his body started shutting down and he dropped to the ground dead.

Naruto merely looked at Neji a minute before deciding it was enough and snapped his fingers making the bubble come down entirely.

Naturally, Neji appeared again grasping his throat and coughing before he was sent flying into a tree via a kick from Naruto. The force was evident as the bark of the tree exploded when Neji collided with it before Naruto was in front of him raining blow after blow on him as he used him like one of his training dummies.

Elbow to the face.

Kick to the knee followed by grabbing his shoulder and picking him back up.

Chop to the side of the neck.

Multiple palm strikes to the torso and arms.

Swipe to the face followed by a backhand.

Punches barraging his torso and face.

Knee to the gut, elbow to the head, hip check back into the tree, followed by another barrage but this was chops and finger jabs.

And all of this cycled again and again in less than a minute as Naruto and Neji we’re slowly covered in the blood leaking and splattering from Neji’s mouth and nose.

Then Naruto stopped and held Neji by his throat before lifting him off the ground as Neji just dangled there. His body too sore and battered to even try to resist, “I want you to remember this moment, Neji Hyuga. This was the moment that insignificant spark you call a life could have been snuffed out for good. And it’s not fate that shows you mercy, it’s not the Hokage, not your sensei, not your clan, family, or teammates. You are only alive right now, because I promised not to end your life. A promise Neji, a whim, a mere exchange of words, that is all that stands between you and meeting the Shinigami face to face. Remember this moment, for it is the moment a failure who couldn’t complete the graduation exam THREE times defeated you with you being able to do nothing against him. A prodigy losing to an orphan who never had anyone train or educate him truly until a month ago.” Naruto stated making Neji and others widen their eyes in surprise.

“Fate, if it even exists, will always side with the person who wants it more. Your father’s fate was of his own making, he loved his brother and would never allow him to die for protecting his child. Your father chose to leave this world on his own terms and you disgrace him and his memory by using it as a means to harm and hate.” Naruto stated as Neji, for the first time in years, let tears leave his eyes.

“You can still change and be a man worthy of you father, but I warn you: should you ever commit such an act again then I WILL look for you, I WILL find you, and I WILL kill you. And nothing, not your clan, your team, the Hokage, the Fire Daimyo, nor even Kami himself will stand in my way. THAT, is my promise to you, Neji, nowhere on this world or in the next will you be able hide from me. Do you understand?” Naruto informed, threatened, and then asked as Neji mutely and weakly nodded before Naruto tossed him to the center of the arena, “You can call it, he’s done.” Naruto stated as he walked for the stairwell.

“Winner: Naruto Uzumaki.” Genma called as the medics came to retrieve Neji and the people that taught Naruto over the month were the first to start applauding. They were soon joined by others throughout the stadium with some cheers echoing out too.

Hiashi then kissed his wife’s and Hanabi’s heads before standing to go and speak to Neji since it was time he learned the truth. Hanabi though was still stuck on just watching Naruto until he disappeared into the hallway leading to the stairs and Hitomi was the same.

The other Genin were just frozen in stunned awe and shock at seeing Naruto break Neji down completely and utterly. Hinata was mainly just grateful Naruto hadn’t truly killed Neji, though she was blushing since he had technically done all of that for her even if it was because he didn’t like Neji’s action. It showed that he did indeed care.

Kurenai meanwhile was smiling and blushing since she knew what Naruto’s victory meant, and she wasn’t opposed to it since she had spent the last month getting to know him while training. While she would hope for a more… romantic relationship, this one with Naruto wasn’t going to be bad. It didn’t hurt that Kin had told her about his tongue, hands, and dick either so she knew there was something to look forward to.

She broke from her thoughts as Anko leaned in towards her ear, “Guess he owns you now.” Anko stated with a whisper and smirk making Kurenai blush a bit more since Anko had heard her and Naruto talking about it one day and had been teasing them since.

Kurenai though smiled and whispered back, “Yes, he does, but don’t be jealous, I’m sure he’ll fuck you too.” Kurenai stated making Anko, yes badass bitch Anko, blush before she looked away making Kurenai giggle softly.

 _“Naruto just keeps getting stronger and stronger, while I don’t think I’ve improved at all since we became a team.”_ Sakura thought both impressed with Naruto and saddened for herself. Though she was happy for Naruto and that he got to show off what he could do.

With said blond, he walked up the contestant/participant area wearing his vest, coat, and bracers again, though Temari had to resist pouting at not seeing his muscles anymore, and leaned against the railing not even acknowledging the others while Gaara was staring at him in bloodlust. It didn’t help that he still had the blood splatter on his shirt.

Naruto knew he was of course, he tenant was grinning and telling him that Shukaku was no doubt howling for Gaara to kill Naruto after learning Kyubi was inside him. Naruto and Kyubi had actually come to a bit of agreeable terms since Naruto was becoming serious and stronger, which suited Kyubi since if he had to be sealed in someone they had better be one of if not THE biggest badass there is. Anything else was insulting to Kyubi.

Essentially it was, “I’m the strongest Biju, so you had better become the strongest Shinobi there is or else.”

Of course, neither of them were delusional to believe Naruto could handle anything coming at him on his own right now. He was strong and skilled, but had no real combat or life experience and wasn’t anywhere near his peak capabilities yet. Then add in the likes of Orochimaru running around, Naruto would need Kyubi’s help to survive those types of encounters without going into a berserker rage.

Thus Kyubi would give him access to as much chakra as he could handle before going berserk and Naruto would be on his own in any other situation. Naruto had also read up on mindscapes and altered his from the sewer it was to better accommodate Kyubi and for the fact he didn’t like the idea of his mind being a sewer of all things. Kyubi had played it off, but Naruto could tell he was appreciative for the scene change since it was a forest and mountainous area now which let Kyubi have room to move. Kyubi’s only complaint was that the seal had taken the shape of a collar around him, which he didn’t like since it almost signified him as a tamed pet rather than a fearsome Biju.

Still it was a minor thing when compared to being out of the sewer, cage, and water and able to move easily.

Naruto broke from his inner musings and remembrances as Genma called for the next match, “Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Subaku come down.” Genma called getting Gaara to come down but there was no sign of Sasuke.

Genma frowned at this, “Sasuke Uchiha, come down!” Genma called again and still nothing causing Genma to look up to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed and leaned over to his subordinate and whispered before said man nodded and went down to Genma and spoke to him, Genma nodded with a sigh, “Alright, as is customary here in the Leaf, the match between Gaara and Sasuke will be postponed until the other matches have taken place. If by that time Sasuke Uchiha is not here, he will be counted as a forfeit, no exceptions.” Genma called making many nobles and others murmur and grumble since they wanted to see the last loyal male Uchiha fight.

Yes, you read correctly, there is a female Uchiha still alive and loyal to the village.

Said female was Sasuke and Itachi’s mother Mikoto. Said woman had only barely survived the massacre and the village higher ups never dared to try and touch her since she knew why Itachi had done what he did and both she and Fugaku were proud of him protecting the village above all. The only reason she was alive is because she had a rare condition called Situs Inversus, which meant all of her organs were on the opposite side of a normal person’s. As a result, she had Dextrocardia which was another disorder (which could take place without Situs Inversus) that makes the heart point to the right side of the body instead of the left.

Thus when Itachi intended to give her a swift death of a straight shot to the heart with his sword, he missed and only hit empty body cavity. Mikoto had awoken and stumbled out of her home where the Hokage and Anbu found her and took her to the hospital before she and the Hokage had a private chat with the old man expressing his sorrow since if he had known it was only the Uchiha elders stirring up trouble, he would have only executed them and not the entire clan.

Mikoto has understood and warned Hiruzen that someone else had helped Itachi kill her clan since Itachi, while giving the appearance of cold and calculating, couldn’t have had it in him to slay multiple children ranging from infants to teens.

This was confirmed my autopsies since the wounds on some of the bodies were different from the others, meaning someone else was there that night killing Uchihas with Itachi. Naturally, that didn’t bode well for them since Itachi doing it was one thing, but someone sneaking in and killing the Clan members without leaving any real trace was something else entirely.

Anyway, after seeing Sasuke and a tearful meeting and a few months of rehab for her arm and shoulder, Mikoto worked to get back into shape since she didn’t need to become helpless with the other villages no doubt seeing an opportunity to steal a breeder for Uchiha soldiers now that the clan was down to a lonely couple. She had let her training and exercise get too slack in becoming a housewife when she used to be Anbu material and now she was going to fix that. Sasuke was only too happy to join her in training since his mother was Anbu material and had helped Itachi with his training, so her helping him would help close the gap faster than training on his own. Mikoto had only been partially successful in pushing Sasuke away from revenge since there had to be a reason for Itachi killing everyone including civilian members because Itachi could have killed the Anbu of the village if he wanted to test his prowess.

Sasuke had understood the reasoning, but couldn’t promise he’d not try to get revenge because the hatred was there and wouldn’t be going away.

So now here she was sitting in the stands with a frown since she had heard about her son’s run in with Orochimaru and the subsequent curse marking. Naturally, she had demanded he be given protection and the highest grade seal that could be used to contain it since Sasuke was still young and in a moment of anger could draw on the curse seal and succumb to the effects of Orochimaru’s influence. Thus Jiraiya and Naruto, both for his own learning and any potential and wild ideas he had, were to look at it after the finals since Kakashi and Sasuke had gone into seclusion for training so there was no chance of spying or ambushing.

She broke from her musings as she turned her eyes towards Naruto. She wasn’t a fool, she knew who his parents were since you’d need to be half blind, not paying attention, or just very stupid not to see the similarities and resemblances.

It made her smile to see her friend’s son showing his skill and power. It also didn’t hurt that she liked what she saw of his body too. Mikoto had never been one to hide or be subtle about certain things. If she found someone hot then she flat out admitted it and wouldn’t be embarrassed about it either. Besides, it’s been nearly a decade since her husband died, she could look and like what she saw without any guilt.

Plus, he was showing it off, so why not look and appreciate?

Shaking those thoughts away, she idly looked to the two men in front of, beside, and behind her knowing they were sound ninja. No doubt they were to capture her or at least kill and harvest her eyes for Orochimaru. Poor fools didn’t know who they were fucking with, but they would learn soon enough.

She then turned her attention back to the floor as Genma spoke, “Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro Subaku please come down.” Genma called making Shino prepare to head down, but he didn’t need to.

“Proctor! I forfeit.” Kankuro called knowing he couldn’t risk showing off his puppets before the invasion.

Shino of course frowned since why wait til the match was called to forfeit? He idly looked towards Naruto and saw him make hand-signs, _Watch him closely and don’t drop your guard._ Shino gave an almost imperceptible nod at Naruto and had a few of his bugs fly over to Kankuro and land on both him and his puppet carefully just in case he was trying the same trick from the prelims.

He then turned his attention towards Temari, who jumped the railing and floated down on her fan in a grand fashion, _“No doubt to take attention from her brother and keep suspicion to a minimum.”_ Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru thought seeing it was the only reason to do such a grand entrance unless you wanted to show off.

Shikamaru then sighed and began lazily walking down after nodding to Naruto. No sense hurrying down when he had a couple minutes to get down there. He wasn’t blind, he knew something big was going on so why not delay it a bit by taking his time getting down there?

He was still deciding if it was troublesome enough to prolong the fight itself though.

Upon arriving at the field, he saw Temari was a bit annoyed, which no doubt stemmed from him taking his sweet time getting there, but hey, what was she gonna do? Try harder to hurt him? Pfft, he dealt with that daily with his mother and her frying pan and rolling pin why would he worry about a teenager with an iron fan?

Shaking those thoughts away, Shikamaru merely reached his starting point, “Both contestants ready?” Genma asked making Temari nod and Shikamaru to shrug uncaringly, which caused Temari to twitch her eye.

Naruto meanwhile smirked and shook his head, _“Copycat.”_ Naruto thought since he saw that Shikamaru was using his laziness to piss Temari off so she wouldn’t be focused, calm, and collected.

It was arguably the easiest strategy for someone like Shikamaru since he just had to be himself while looking like he was reacting to Temari. Naruto has primarily done it as a way to break down the thick wall of bullshit that Neji had built up for his beliefs and delusions, which meant Naruto had to tear it apart to get through to his brain and get it back to thinking intelligently.

Naruto then turned his attention back to the field as Genma called the match to start and jumped back.

Temari ran at Shikamaru and leapt into the air to bring her fan down on his head while Shikamaru merely looked at it coming at him. A huge cloud of dust occurred when her fan hit and many held their breath in anticipation before everyone was surprised to hear Temari scream in pain before she was launched out of the cloud and rolled across the ground.

When she came to a stop, everyone saw her body twitching and she had some burn marks on her body while her hair was a bit frizzy too. Looking back at the dust cloud, they saw it clearing and saw Shikamaru standing beside the fan, which was still part way in a crater when it hit the ground, and he had his hand on the fan. The main thing though, his hand was coated in electricity, which meant that Temari had received a massive jolt thanks to her fan being a powerful conductor.

Shikamaru may not have been able to progress very far in his elemental training, such as being able to do some of the Jutsu, but he did know how to coat his hand or weapon in it and it was useful for such an occasion as this.

Shikamaru merely walked and looked at Temari as she tried to get up, but it was hard since her body was tingling and numb in some areas while the burns were also slowing her, “You showed your cards in the prelims, you know.” Shikamaru stated making sure he didn’t walk too close just to be safe, “You’re overdependent on your fan just like your brothers are overdependent on their puppets and sand. It’s not that hard to come up with a plan, no matter how simple, to make that dependency work against you.” Shikamaru stated making Temari grit her teeth.

“Y-you p-purposefully m-made m-me m-mad. Y-you knew I’d at-ttack with m-my fan as a b-bludgeoning t-tool.” Temari stated with her mouth twitching and making it hard to talk.

“Call it personal experience when it comes to pissing off a woman.” Shikamaru stated before he pulled a kunai out and then had his shadow launch out and snag her, “Now you can either surrender or I can come over there and either kill you or make things very painful and possibly embarrassing for you.” Shikamaru stated seeing her flinch and twitch in pain as her body tried to mimic his movements, but the electricity was still making that hard and painful.

Temari grit her teeth while being pissed with herself for letting this slacker play her for a fool and had to reluctantly give up, “Winner: Shikamaru Nara.” Genma called getting applause as while short, it was impressive on Shikamaru’s end.

The Genin and even some of the Jonin were just watching in shock and surprise at seeing the usual lazy genius of a Nara winning a match and in less than five minutes of it starting. They were also surprised he could use lightning and was able to do Shadow Possession without the hand-seal for it.

Asuma merely smiled, both for Shikamaru showing some of his new and improved self and for the fact he just made a good amount of money from his bet. Though he knew he’d blow close to half of it just on BBQ meals with his team, it was still worth it.

Of course, he and a couple others also bet on Naruto too so he still had a good chunk of money coming his way regardless.

Asuma turned back to the field as Genma spoke, “Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Subaku come down.” Genma called and Gaara came down again and Sasuke was still a no show, “Sasuke Uchiha, come down now or you will forfeit your match.” Genma called and still nothing, “Due to his absence, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified from the competition.” Genma called making many groan at missing a fight while Sakura slumped her head.

“The next match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Subaku, are both competitors ready or is a break needed?” Genma called making Naruto appear on the field and pop his neck before both nodded to Genma, “Very well, the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku, begin!” Genma called before jumping up onto the wall in case this got nasty.

Gaara merely stood there as his sand popped the cork off his gourd and began funneling out around him, “Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki. She wants it even more than she wanted the Uchiha’s.” Gaara stated in his usual monotone.

“Yes, though I’m surprised Shukaku is willing to let you think he’s a woman.” Naruto stated making many stiffen in fear, both in Naruto knowing what Gaara contained and the fact that Suna sent its Jinchuriki into the village.

Naruto merely turned his gaze towards Gaara with no anger, disgust, or even pity, just understanding, “Yes, I can see it in your eyes, there’s a voice in your head that really does make you feel safe and cared for like a mother, but there’s also that voice demanding blood, death, and carnage to appease it. I wonder which one belongs to Shukaku?” Naruto stated then asked making Gaara frown before he sent the sand at Naruto, who merely side stepped and swiped through it while coating his hand in wind chakra causing the sand to scatter.

“See? The sand you attack with has to be told to attack, while your inner amount of sand protects you without you even knowing of a threat.” Naruto stated as he had seen it in Lee’s fight: Lee was too fast for Gaara but the sand would still react and protect him.

Gaara merely frowned further before gripping his head in slight pain, “Shukaku’s getting annoyed isn’t he? He doesn’t like that I’m breaking down his little ‘mother wants blood’ routine that he’s been doing to get you to kill.” Naruto stated before dodging the sand again moving efficiently around the field with little trouble or issue, “You know, I had to think this past month on why it was that some of your sand had to be controlled and the rest acted on its own, and for the longest time I didn’t have an answer til I learned about your sealing.” Naruto stated dodging another blast of sand and then some shuriken as Gaara was scowling as his head was hurting.

Up in the stands, Kankuro was nervous since not only was Naruto surviving, he was actually egging Gaara on and messing with his head. The fact he apparently knew about the sealing and what Gaara contained and was still calm and collected didn’t make him anymore comfortable

In the recovery area, Temari was worried too since no one had ever talked to Gaara and analyzed him like Naruto was doing, she didn’t know how Gaara would react or lash out.

However, everyone’s thoughts and the fight were interrupted by a swirl of leaves and two people appearing.

Gaara merely frowned and recalled his sand while Naruto stood there with a bored look as Sasuke and Kakashi stood there back to back, “Are we late?” Kakashi asked Genma with an eye smile making almost everyone sweatdrop, scowl, or faceplant.

“Not only are you late, but you’re so late that we already went through the other first round matches, disqualified Sasuke for being absent, and have already started the next match.” Genma stated shocking Kakashi while Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before they saw Gaara there and then turned and saw Naruto there and grew shocked at the change in appearance.

“What is Naruto doing here? There’s no way he beat Neji.” Kakashi stated making the Genin shocked that he had no faith in Naruto at all and many of the ninja, Hiruzen included, to scowl at him.

“Not only did he beat him, but he didn’t take any hits except for one that he let Neji have on him. Now get off the field, you’re interrupting a match.” Genma stated making Kakashi gawk at him while Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a thumbs up causing Naruto to nod towards him knowing he and Sasuke still had to have a fight later. **#1**

“Kakashi! Get off the field now.” Hiruzen shouted making Sasuke shrug and head for the viewing area while Kakashi quickly left in a shunshin.

It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t want to compete, but to be honest, Gaara kind of freaked him out. Plus, he was honestly expecting to be disqualified since Kakashi wasn’t exactly known for his punctuality and being prompt. So he was honesty expecting to be disqualified, which wasn’t that bad since Kakashi had run him through a few drills before they left so he wasn’t 100%. Oh well, he’d talk with the others about the matches he missed and then watch to see how his teammate had improved.

“Alright, let the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku continue.” Genma called leaving the field once more as Gaara and Naruto stared at each other.

“See Gaara? Doesn’t matter the village we come from, those like us are all the same. At some point or another, village residents whether their civilian or ninja despise us, hate us, and abuse us in some fashion. Granted you had it worse since your village actually tried to kill you while mine just wanted me to fall in a ditch and die. Still, unlike you I refuse to become the thing they see me as, I refuse to stoop to their level, and I refuse to become anything other than what **_I_** want to become.” Naruto stated merely staring at Gaara while the Genin were all confused while the older ninja were wondering if he was actually going to state he was the container for the Kyubi or not.

Hiruzen and a few others merely sighed since Naruto was free to tell whoever he wanted and only hoped the younger generations wouldn’t turn their back on him should he reveal his secret.

The sand and Sound Shinobi though were scared shitless at Naruto hinting he had a Biju sealed inside him too.

“That just makes you weak, why help others when you could just fight for yourself?” Gaara stated as his sand floated around him.

Naruto snorted, “Because what’s the point of existing if you’re all alone? What’s the point of being the best if you have no one to share it with? How can you get stronger when all you want to protect is yourself? Your mother knew this lesson, it’s why her strength is so impressive.” Naruto stated making the Subaku siblings tense.

“Choose your next words carefully, Uzumaki.” Gaara stated in a rare bout of emotion and showing anger.

“You really don’t get it do you? That sand that protects you, it’s your mother. She died as you were going through the sealing and I’m willing to bet she forced her will, love, and spirit into the seal and infused it in your sand. That’s why it always protects you and never attacks anyone, she doesn’t have it in her to harm people but she’s not going to let anyone hurt you either.” Naruto stated making the three siblings widen their eyes in shock as Gaara held his head in slight pain again.

“You can hear them can’t you? Two different voices fighting it out in your head wanting you to follow their own advice and not the other’s. But you don’t know what to do or who to trust since the voices get jumbled and fight each other. But that’s okay, you see I did this to give you a bit of closure and peace from your Biju, but I still have to beat you because my own Biju will not tolerate losing to one of its siblings especially since Shukaku was the prideful brat of the bunch.” Naruto stated as Gaara grit his teeth while the Genin around the place and the nobles were shocked at Naruto stating he and Gaara held one of the Biju inside them.

Naturally, any and all sand Shinobi were scared out of their minds at the fact Naruto held a Biju and since Shukaku was the lowest on the tail count, Naruto assuredly had a stronger one sealed inside him.

It wasn’t looking like the invasion was that good of an idea.

“Don’t get me wrong Gaara, I feel for you and sympathize with you, but you made a costly mistake: you not only crippled a friend and comrade of mine, but you also tried to kill him TWICE. And **_THAT is unacceptable!”_ **Naruto stated with his voice gaining an edge and demonic quality that caused many to flinch away as Naruto’s eyes became ice cold.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto vanished from his position and Gaara’s sand quickly rose to protect him from harm and exploded as a foot passed Gaara’s head by mere centimeters. However, when the sand tried to grab the foot, it burst into smoke showing it was a Shadow Clone before several more bursts of sand occurred as Gaara saw various limbs get within spitting distance of him.

“The problem Lee faced was that he had only one body to attack with, but I can make hundreds.” Naruto’s voice echoed from around the area as explosion after explosion of sand occurred, “I also figured out one little flaw in your sand.” Naruto stated as the sand kept exploding before Naruto appeared before him a distance away with a smirk, “Boom.” Naruto stated confusing everyone before a sizzling sound occurred and they saw dozens of Kunai with explosive notes.

Gaara had time to widen his eyes before a massive explosion occurred scattering sand all over the field and causing Temari to grow worried for her brother.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Gaara standing there panting as his sand protected him, but from the singe and burn marks in his clothes, the sand had only barely gotten there. It was also worth noting that a portion of his sand had turned to glass from the intense explosion.

Naruto smirked before he began a string of handseals, “Lightning Style: Rain of Chidori.” Naruto stated surprising and shocking many at the name especially Sasuke, Guy, and Kakashi.

Naruto smirked and looked up causing everyone else to do so as dark storm clouds had gathered and everyone widened their eyes at seeing a swarm of chirping birds made of lightning launch from the cloud and heading right for Gaara, who quickly used his sand to shield him. However, that was what Naruto wanted.

As the birds impacted the sand, they exploded in a large display of lightning going in all directions and even fueling some of the other birds to become even bigger. In fact the lightning was so intense that it was super heating the sand and turning it into liquid glass. However, this just distracted Gaara from the next attack.

Said attack came from a half dozen clones launching out of the ground and flipping through handseals, “Water Style: Wild Water Wave.” The clones called spewing large torrents of water at Gaara, who quickly made more sand and commanded it around him turning the sand to sludge, but that was only the first reaction.

The second reaction came as the birds began hitting the soaked sand destroying it because the hot and cold fighting each other caused it to become instant glass and shatter.

Gaara grit his teeth since no one had ever pushed him this hard or found ways to combat his sand. It was making him feel… elated, scared, excited. Finally someone worth killing and that could give him a real fight, “Yes! Fight me Uzumaki! This is the most fun I’ve had in years.” Gaara stated with a bloodthirsty grin as the ground began turning more and more into sand as it lashed out and grabbed the clones and Naruto, “Sand Coffin.” Gaara called as Naruto looked at him impassively while many tensed having seen what that move could do to people, “Sand Bur-“

“Boom.” Naruto said before he and his clones all exploded forcing Gaara to shield himself with his arms since his usual sand was depleted.

When the smoke cleared, Gaara began looking around wildly before the ground beneath him cracked and he looked down wide eyed as Naruto emerged holding a blue spiraling sphere, “Rasengan!” Naruto shouted slamming the ball into Gaara’s chest making him scream in pain as he was launched back into a tree while also getting cut from the shards of glass that were everywhere.

Meanwhile, all the adult Shinobi were shocked at the Rasengan, even Orochimaru was stunned. A boy not even 16 fully using the Fourth Hokage’s second most famous Jutsu and an A rank one at that! It was unheard of.

“W-where did he learn that and in such a short time?!?” Kakashi stuttered out and Kurenai smirked.

“Jiriaya-sama taught him it. Naruto had it down in under a week.” Kurenai stated shocking many others.

“What’s so special about that Jutsu?” Sakura asked and most of the adults smirked.

“It’s an A rank Jutsu that the Fourth Hokage himself created.” Asuma stated shocking the Genin as they turned back to the arena and saw Naruto walking towards Gaara, who had his torso bare and it was both burned and bleeding.

“W-what is this? Blood? It-it’s… IT’S MY BLOOD!!!” Gaara stated before freaking out only to be pinned to the tree by Naruto’s hand around his throat and his sand armor was completely gone, “No! Stay away from me.” Gaara stated in fear as he tried to summon some sand or any strength to resist.

“You have no more chakra, you have no more sand, you have nothing between you and meeting the Shinigami right now except my whim.” Naruto stated lifting Gaara off the ground easily and holding him there as Gaara weakly clawed at his arm and grit his bloody teeth, “I want to talk to Shukaku, now.” Naruto stated surprising many even Gaara showed his surprise, “Either let him out or I’ll beat your face in until you lose consciousness.” Naruto stated making Gaara close his eyes and slowly he slumped over.

Just as sand erupted up from the ground, Naruto shocked everyone again by releasing a chakra chain from his back and it quickly ensnared Gaara’s body.

Everyone who knew of Kushina Uzumaki was stunned and in shock at seeing Naruto use her fabled adamantine chains. It showed to some of the slower people that Naruto had to indeed be a true Uzumaki to use it while some of the smarter and “in the know” people quickly saw the resemblance.

Gaara’s head rose and showed his eyes were black with a gold shuriken design, **“Let** me **go you** fuck **ing bas** tard!” Shukaku stated with his own voice and Gaara’s mixing since he couldn’t get a true possession because of the damn chain around him.

Shukaku then turned his head as Naruto backhanded him, “Watch your mouth Shukaku, with your partial possession I can kill you simply by ending Gaara’s life and you wouldn’t return in a year like you normally would.” Naruto threatened with a glare as Shukaku, realizing that since he was technically only halfway out of the seal, he’d be utterly screwed if Gaara died right now, “Good boy, now I want you to listen very carefully because I’m not repeating myself.” Naruto stated making Shukaku nod slightly, “You’re going to leave Gaara alone from now on and let him sleep, you’re only going to possess him if the situation is life or death for him and he can’t fight anymore. You’re also going to let him hear and speak to his mother without your interference. If I hear even a whisper of you causing him problems again, I will slowly tear you out of your seal and imprison you so tightly you’ll BEG to be put back in the tea kettle.” Naruto stated with his eyes and tone becoming so cold you’d think he had ice in his veins.

“Y-you **’re bluffing,** remo **ving me** will ki **ll Gaa** ra!” Shukaku stated with some fear, that damn tea kettle was the worst and now this guy was possibly going to seal him up even tighter?

“I don’t bluff, and you’re making the assumption I don’t know how to extract you without killing Gaara.” Naruto stated making Shukaku and the gathered Shinobi’s eyes widen in fear and shock respectfully, “Besides, if it came down to it, I think Gaara wouldn’t mind dying to get payback against you and the chance to finally meet his mother in person and not what she was able to impart on his seal.” Naruto stated and Shukaku could tell Naruto was dead serious, there was no bluffing, hesitation, deceit, or anything that would give Shukaku hope in his eyes.

“ **Alight!** Fine, y **ou w** in. Just don’t **seal** me up **li** ke that **again**.” Shukaku states and Naruto nodded.

“Good, now bring Gaara back out.” Naruto stated making Shukaku grumble and Naruto raised an eyebrow, _[Kyubi, did Shukaku just complain about “damn Kurama and his host”?]_ Naruto thought to his tenant, who was growling and grumbling.

 ** _[Yes, he did. Pain in the ass idiot! I guess you know my name now, brat]._** Kurama complained since he wanted Naruto to earn his name.

 _[Ah, well I’ll be fair, I’ll only call you by your name when you start calling me by mine or at least stop calling me brat]._ Naruto thought back making Kurama grunt as Naruto turned his attention back to the awakening Gaara.

Gaara gasped awake and looked at Naruto in both shock and fear, “Y-you scared Shukaku.” Gaara stated and Naruto frowned before slamming Gaara into the tree shattering the bark and causing Gaara to gasp in pain.

“Remember this moment, Gaara. Because if you ever try and harm a comrade of mine again, I will end your existence without hesitation and I won’t even flinch doing it.” Naruto stated making Gaara nod weakly before Naruto tossed him to the center of the field, though it also caused some more pain due to him hitting the ground and rolling over rock, dirt, sand, and glass, “He’s done.” Naruto stated walking away before he paused as feathers started falling.

Naruto snorted before he built up his chakra and released it in a pulse shattering the genjutsu around the stadium. Immediately, the ambushers were ambushed themselves and killed quickly while explosions echoed out from the Hokage box and outside the village.

However the outside ones weren’t from the enemy, they were from Naruto’s traps quickly removing several of the invaders charging for the walls and gates.

Acting quickly, Naruto summoned his sword from a seal and immediately created and sent out hundreds of clones to help keep casualties on the village’s side to a low quantity. A clone also grabbed Gaara and placed chakra seals and suppression’s seals on him to ensure no one could try and force Shukaku out.

Of course, his siblings and sensei tried to interfere only Kankuro was intercepted by Shino and his insects, Genma blocked Baki, and another clone blocked Temari while the real Naruto jumped to the stands to help his team and classmates.

“Give me back my brother!” Temari shouted swinging her fan at the Naruto before her only for the clone to catch her fan and delivered a punch to her gut knocking the air from her lungs and launching her away. The clone then showed the difference in strength as he bent her fan in half before throwing it and hitting Baki in the back letting Genma incapacitate him and a clone quickly scooped him up and put seals on him while another clone did the same to Temari.

A clone near Shino saw Kankuro’s puppet attempting to release a poison cloud on Shino as a last act of defiance and quickly flipped through handseals, “Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.” The clone shouted pushing the poison away from Shino and into a group of Sound ninja that were moving to flank a few Jonin.

Shino nodded to the clone as another came and took Kankuro after the seals were put on him. Shino then moved to join his father and carry out any orders given and tried to ignore the dying gasps and screams from the Sound ninja.

The real Naruto quickly cut down a Sound ninja near him before throwing a Kunai into a Sand Shinobi’s head as he attempted to flank Anko, while still keeping an eye on his former classmates, “Sakura, Ino, Choji, take formation around Lee, I don’t want these assholes trying to target him while he’s wounded.” Naruto shouted parrying a kunai and head butting the offender before grabbing them and throwing them into a squad moving towards Kakashi and Guy.

“Right.” Choji stated as he tackled a Shinobi aiming for Lee and knocked him out. Ino and Sakura quickly moved with him to help before three kunai hit some charging Jonin taking them out before Anko landed beside them.

“Keep your wits up brats, I am not burying any of you so look sharp.” Anko stated fighting off a few more Shinobi.

Just as another squad was going to rush them, Naruto appeared in front of them and bisected them with a swing from the Kubikiribōchō before he twisted it sideways to block a hail of kunai.

“Naruto, that… that sword.” Sakura started to say as Naruto kept fighting.

“Save it for after we live through this. We kind of have a war going on.” Naruto shouted as he quickly launched another **Great Breakthrough** at a group of enemies sending them over the railing to the field below.

It took a few more minutes before the stands were clear and a few more screams echoed out from outside the stadium. Naruto then created a few dozen more clones and sent them out to help the areas a clone had dispelled in before creating another three, “You three, escort Lee to an evacuation area then go further support the hospital. You see any straggling clones send them to the Academy, hospital, or Hokage Tower.” Naruto ordered making the clones nod before two grabbed Lee and took off with one following them.

Naruto then turned towards the village and began walking off, “Naruto, stay with the group!” Kakashi ordered and Naruto waved him off.

“I have my orders, Kakashi, and I intend to fulfill them.” Naruto stated glancing at him, “Kin, stay with Kurenai or Anko, do not go anywhere alone.” Naruto ordered making her nod.

“Yes sir.” Kin stated before kissing his cheek shocking the Genin there before Naruto jumped up onto the Stadium wall and flipped through seals before slamming his hands on the ground.

“Summoning Jutsu.” Naruto called as a cloud of smoke occurred and two large toads came. One was a large blue toad with two swords on his back named Gamahiro and the other was a magenta toad with a sasumata staff and a shield named Gamaken, “Alright, you two know what to do.” Naruto stated making them nod before jumping off.

Naruto popped his neck before seeing Jiraiya with Hiruzen facing Orochimaru and the first two Hokages in a fight. Naruto frowned before making a mental note to take care of the stragglers before coming back since Hiruzen wasn’t as strong as he used to be. Making a clone, he ordered it to stay and observe to ensure nothing went wrong before he took off.

Jumping off the wall and running along the roofs, Naruto came across an Inuzuka female with three hounds fending off a squad of six Jonin, but another group was coming in to flank her. Not liking that, Naruto jumped down with a massive overhead swing and roared as he slammed Kubikiribōchō onto the ground at its full length sending a large wave of wind at the flanking group.

The few who dodged had to see the ones hit get split in half before Naruto was upon them with his sword back to katana length. Using surprise to help him, Naruto cut one in half before twisting to dodge a kunai and lashed out with a mule kick sending the enemy back before Naruto spun and cleaved another while delivering a kick to a second attacker.

Looking over his shoulder, he quickly threw a kunai at an enemy that was moving to attack the Inuzuka from behind killing him and letting the Inuzuka take advantage of the enemy in front of her being surprised.

It only took another minute or so to finish the stragglers and Naruto had clones incapacitate the wounded and take them off to a prisoner area before nodding to the Inuzuka and, after noting she wasn’t hurt, took off again.

As he jumped, Naruto was idly glad for Ibiki teaching him how to essentially deaden himself to the world when in combat. Taking a life wasn’t something he was fully comfortable with, but he understood it and he would have time to puke, shudder, and process when they weren’t stuck in a war or it could cost him or someone else dearly.

The Inuzuka, who happened to be Hana Inuzuka, watched the blond go and was surprised at seeing him since from what she heard, he was the dead last of the Academy. However, his fighting and mannerisms didn’t show that at all, she’d swear she was looking at a veteran as he fought. Being friends with Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko let her know that he was getting trained, but this was a whole other level than what she thought she’d see. She’d have to look into him a bit after this mess was over.

Off at the wall, Ibiki stood there with a smirk on his face as he saw the charging hoard of enemies be reduced to a small few through various traps including punji stick traps (both pit and swinging), pit falls, exploding seals, electrifying seals, adhesive traps, gas bombs, flash bombs, swinging logs, kunai spring traps, razor wire traps, bolo traps, spear traps, and more all aimed to incapacitate or kill. The few the traps didn’t get had to survive Konoha forces launching attacks and then Jiriaya riding Gamabunta as well.

This effectively made the defenders only have to deal with 10% of the invasion force on the outside and any that tried to flee from inside the village would get caught in the remaining traps.

Naruto truly lived up to his “Prankster King of Hell” nickname that the various ninja gave him from his early years. The different intricacies and layouts just made it impossible not to set off at least one trap if you didn’t know where they were.

He broke from his musings as a Chunin came up, “Sir, more than half of the enemy force that made it to the wall has been handled whether through our own people or the different defenses that Naruto-san set up before hand.” The Chunin reported making Ibiki nod.

“Good, once we handle the rest, I want a portion of our forces to help sweep the village. I don’t want to risk enemies staying in the village causing problems for us for Kami knows how long.” Ibiki ordered making the Chunin nod and leave to give the orders.

In another part of the village, Hanabi Hyuga was having a bad day as she was trying to fight a Chunin that was trying to capture her while he guards were being attacked by a squad of Jonin and were having difficulty. Currently she was against the wall panting with her clothing having some cuts and blood on them while her opponent was brandishing a kunai with one hand as the other arm was dangling by his side.

The problem was that Hanabi was getting tired and wasn’t going to last much longer. As the Chunin jumped at her, she instinctively closed her eyes only to hear a gasp and the sound of flesh beings pierced. The sound was soon followed by more of the same noises before several soft thuds occurred.

When Hanabi tried to open her eyes, she felt a hand come over them, “It’s alright Hyuga-san, you’re safe, but keep your eyes closed.” Naruto’s clone stated making her relax a bit, “I’ll be helping escort you to the shelter.” The clone stated to the two guards, who nodded, “Now miss, I’m going to remove my hand, but keep your eyes closed, trust me.” The clone stated making Hanabi frown and nod her head before the hand was removed and she was turned with the guards taking position next to her and the clone behind.

Once Hanabi opened her eyes, the group took off with Hanabi not seeing the dozen or so dead bodies with some being dismembered, decapitated, run through, or stabbed in the head and blood filling the street slowly. The guards would make sure to mention this occurrence to Hiashi after this was all over.

In yet another part of the village, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were with Kurenai escorting the group of Academy students to the shelter while one in particular was being a pain in the ass, “Aw c’mon! We can fight too!” Konohamaru complained as they were led off with Iruka helping keep them together.

“Konohamaru, enough. You’re too young to be trying to defend the village and you’re not even a full fledged ninja yet.” Iruka stated finding Kono to be an almost exact replica of Naruto at that age.

Before anything else could be said, a scream of pain echoed out making them tense before a person smashed through the building on their right and collided with the one on their left. They tensed before seeing it was a sand ninja and he looked to be in rough shape.

“Son of bitch sand ninja. Attacking me while I’m helping a kid and tearing my cloak.” They heard Naruto grumble as he stepped out from the building on the right and the bottom of his coat was a bit cut up, which only made it a bit cooler since it looked like a flame design on the bottom.

“Boss!” Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all shouted as they rushed to him and he chuckled as they tackled him in a hug though he stayed standing.

“Good to see you three are alright, but you gotta keep moving.” Naruto stated as he ruffled Kono’s hair.

“Aw, c’mon boss, we can help you. We’re strong.” Kono stated and Naruto smiled before he knelt in front of him and put his hand on Kono’s shoulder.

“I know you’re strong, Kono, that’s why I want you to go with the others.” Naruto stated making Kono tilt his head in confusion, “Kono, the other kids and the civilians need as much protection as they can get. If the enemy gets to them, then they’ll be killed, that’s why I want you there: to protect them. Who better to protect them than my rival and friend?” Naruto asked making Kono look at him in surprise before he grinned, “So can you do that for me?” Naruto asked making Kono nod.

“Of course Boss!” Kono shouted and Naruto nodded.

“Good, and listen to Iruka, he may be a bit boring at times, but he knows what he’s doing.” Naruto stated before sending them back to the group and nodding to the others.

Iruka, Hinata, and Kurenai smiled at the scene while the latter two noted he’d be a good father, which caused both of them to blush at the thought, “Everyone, go quickly.” Naruto stated giving a pointed look to Kurenai and Iruka as he saw Akamaru sniffing the air.

“He’s right, let’s go.” Iruka stated as they began moving again while Naruto waved to the others.

However, once they were out of sight, Naruto’s eyes hardened and he summoned his Butterfly Swords. Turning around, he found two squads of Sand and Sound ninja coming towards him, “You’re not touching those kids.” Naruto stated with an edge to his voice as he readied himself.

The Shinobi smirked thinking this would be an easy win… before Naruto leapt at them with a war cry and cut down two of them in quick succession. Before the others could try anything, three clones dropped in from above and killed them with their swords before throwing kunai into three others.

Another dropped into the center with a full length Kubikiribōchō in hand and swung around decapitating several while a few were fast enough to dodge away. However, they’re relief was short lived as the four clones attacked them immediately putting them on the defensive.

However, before the real Naruto could join in on the attack, he froze as a clone popped and sent him the memories causing him to curse and make another two dozen Shadow Clones to help out before he took off back to the stadium.

As he left, he had to snort in amusement as different clone memories showed the enemy losing. It was amazing how easily veteran and elite ninja could be taken down because they got cocky, arrogant, or just didn’t bother to pay attention to their surroundings.

Then again, Orochimaru probably just grabbed any and all ninja he could and didn’t care about how strong they were. He just wanted bodies and cannon fodder to throw at his enemies to overwhelm them with numbers and surprise.

Shaking those thoughts away for another time, Naruto pushed chakra to his legs and sped up his movements.

**_Stadium: Rooftop just above Kage seating._ **

Hiruzen was having a rough day. While it was good to see Naruto living up to his potential so flawlessly, it didn’t help that an invasion was going to occur and he’d be fighting his old student again. However, thanks to Naruto’s work he knew of his student’s plans and the way he was going to fulfill those plans, so he himself could plan accordingly.

Hence why he had Jiraiya with him while a clone of the Sannin was handling the snake summons with Gamabunta.

However, even that wasn’t solving the problem that much since the two of them had only stopped Orochimaru from summoning three of the five beings he was attempting to summon. Apparently his spies being exposed and two of his pawns being captured made him up his plans a bit so he had prepared five summons for the Edo Tensei instead of the original three.

While certainly great that he didn’t summon another entity, him summoning the first two Hokage wasn’t that confidence inspiring even with Jiraiya going into Sage Mode to help fight the three opponents.

They couldn’t get any support either due to Orochimaru’s guards creating a barrier around the roof they were fighting on, which was supposed to be handled by two squads of Anbu and only one showed up, late. He could only assume that Kabuto or another pawn of Orochimaru’s had thinned any nearby ninja just in case things went bad.

Lucky for him, reinforcement was arriving courtesy of the clone Naruto left to watch the situation.

Naruto landed on the rooftop looking over the situation and then saw the Anbu standing there and blinked, “Why the fuck are you just standing here?” Naruto asked with a growl.

“W-we can’t do anything, the barrier destroys anything that touches it.” The Anbu captain stated since Hiruzen had made it clear that Naruto was to be treated with respect thanks to his help planning the counter for the invasion.

Naruto facepalmed, “For the love kami.” Naruto groaned before sighing, “Follow me and be quick about it.” Naruto stated as he went to the edge and they quickly followed as he went under the roof and had them go to the four corners, “Alright Cap, you should each be under the four guards. However, you’re specifically under a redhead, do not kill her, she’s a valued capture target.” Naruto stated making them nod as he formed a **Rasengan** , “Give me a 40 second head-start then attack.” Naruto stated making them nod as they drew their weapons and readied themselves.

Up above, Orochimaru was smirking as he stood before Hiruzen, who was panting and trying to keep fighting even as Hashirama and Tobirama prepared to continue. Jiraiya was also panting while keeping the two former Kage busy as long as possible.

“Such a pitiful sight, Sarutobi-sensei. To see you in such a state, it brings glee to my heart.” Orochimaru chuckled as Hiruzen readied for another round.

“You’ll find you’ll be disappointed with how you think this is going to turn out Orochimaru.” Hiruzen stated as he was trying to catch his breath. He’d have been down for the count much sooner if not for the fact him using Shadow Clones to do paperwork gave him more time to relax and get some old people sleep. However, right now he was fully prepared to sacrifice his life to take Orochimaru down with him.

Orochimaru merely chuckled, “Oh sensei, still the naïve sentimental foo-“ Orochimaru taunted before he widened his eyes in shock as the roof beneath him split open and Naruto was coming right at him with a **Rasengan** in hand.

“Eat this you bastard.” Naruto shouted shoving it into Orochimaru’s chest causing him to scream in pain as he was launched back and slammed into the barrier burning him even further.

“Lord Orochimaru!” The Sound Four shouted before the ground under them caved in causing them to fall and be met with Anbu attacking them causing the barrier to fail.

Naruto then had to duck as Hashirama attacked him, only he surprised the Kage slightly by exploding sending him tumbling back. Before he could clear the disorientation, Naruto slammed Kubikiribōchō into his head splitting it in two and quickly jabbed his hands forward and tore the talisman from him causing him to stop as he reformed.

“Hashirama-sama, we need to get the talisman out of your brother’s head next.” Naruto stated making him nod as he went to help Jiraiya against his brother while Naruto stayed beside Hiruzen, “You’re getting sloppy, Gramps.” Naruto stated making Hiruzen snort as Orochimaru shed his skin and glared at Naruto, both for ruining his plans and for hitting him with a Jutsu like that.

Being too angry to think straight, he charged straight at Naruto and the two locked blades with Orochimaru glaring hatefully.

Naruto, knowing he couldn’t handle Orochimaru right now and hearing the Anbu struggling to handle the Sound Four, decided to try out his new attack that Kin gave him an idea for. Smirking at the snake, Naruto charged chakra to his vocal cords, **“Chaksaka!”#2** Naruto shouted before Orochimaru screamed in pain and dropped his sword.

Orochimaru was furious at the boy before him. Ruining his careful planning, keeping the Shukaku Jinchuriki from transforming, and now keeping him from killing Hiruzen! It was infuriating! As he locked blades with the boy, he was surprised to see the Kubikiribōchō in his hand and made a note to take it after he killed the brat.

However, it was then he noticed the smirk on the brat’s face and felt a very cold chill go down his spine.

When Naruto shouted at him, Orochimaru flinched since the shout was loud, but that was soon blocked out as blinding pain surged through his arms while it felt like his ribs had just shattered. It only worsened as the pain stayed but he couldn’t move his arms at all. He couldn’t even make a finger twitch.

Naruto then spartan kicked him back making Orochimaru gasp in even greater pain especially when Hiruzen swatted him with Enma’s adamantine staff form hitting him in the torso as well.

Orochimaru hit the roof and rolled before coming to a stop as he tried to get up and was joined by Kabuto and the three males of the Sound Four. However, they were a bit worse for wear as the big one had a large cut on his chest, the multi-armed one was missing one of said arms, and the two headed one had a stab wound through his stomach.

“Lord Orochimaru! Are you alright?!?” The big one of the Sound Four asked only to get a glare from Kabuto and Orochimaru.

“Of course I’m not, you imbecile!” Just get me out of here.” Orochimaru ordered while gritting his teeth at the fact he’d have to leave Kusanagi behind, but with the brat, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and now the two former Hokage ready to fight there was no way he could get the sword back. Especially with his arms not working so he couldn’t even make it move from afar.

Kabuto nodded and threw down several smoke bombs just as Naruto threw some shuriken at them. As the smoke cleared it showed a group of logs and nothing else, “Dammit.” Naruto cursed as he sealed Kubikiribōchō away and sighed before seeing Kusanagi.

Walking over to it, he picked it up and swung it a few times finding he liked he feel of it. Kubikiribōchō was a good blade, but it was limited to chopping and slashing since you couldn’t really stab with it. Having Kusanagi would give him more options and give him a second blade if needed.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow in curiosity and surprise since from what he knew, Kusanagi was a picky sword with who wielded it and yet didn’t seem to mind Naruto using it at all. His first guess was that since Naruto had disarmed and, technically, beaten Orochimaru that the sword was alright with Naruto using it.

“That boy, who is he Hiruzen?” Hashirama asked breaking Hiruzen from his thoughts.

“He’s Naruto Uzumaki, the last known confirmed member of your wife’s clan.” Hiruzen stated sadly making Hashirama gain a shocked look before he lowered his head in sadness.

“I see, that is unfortunate. From what I’ve seen, he will become a great ninja indeed. Just make sure he’s able to do it.” Hashirama stated as he saw him fighting in the stadium after he was summoned and then being able to outmaneuver Orochimaru and even himself to a point was impressive. He broke from his musings upon seeing his body start to break apart, “Ah, it seems our time is done.” Hashirama stated and Hiruzen nodded.

“It was good to see you again, sensei. I hope I have done you proud as the village’s Kage.” Hiruzen stated and Hashirama nodded with a smile that Tobirama reciprocated.

“You’ve more than done that, Hiruzen, you’ve kept the Will of Fire burning proudly and we are proud of you.” Hashirama stated as he and his brother fully faded away leaving the corpses of two Sound Ninja behind.

Naruto walked back over and was surprised that when he was going to seal Kusanagi away for the time being, the blade retracted into the snake handle’s mouth leaving just the handle, _“Huh, that’s convenient.”_ Naruto thought before he placed it in a pouch and turned to his leader and his sensei.

“Well, shall we go help with the mop up?” Jiraiya asked making the two nod before they headed off to help finish the invasion.

Things would be changing soon, and they’d be for the better…depending on your view of course.

**Done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it,** **Next time begins the hunt for Tsunade.**

**I’m going to go on record here with I’m not sure on pairings/relationships Naruto will have through this fic, so you’ll have to wait and see what I do since some will be serious, some will be flings, and still some will be closer to friends with benefits/no strings attached sex encounters.**

**#1 still not sure if I’m going to bash Sasuke since, as I’ve stated before, he was decent guy until the second mind rape by Itachi and then that one traitor messing with his head even further. Plus I do believe his mother surviving would change the tide of darkness that was in him.**

**Now I’m not saying I’m going to make him the best person in the world next to Naruto, but I don’t believe I’m going to turn him into a total ass that would slit his mother’s throat to gain power.**

**#2 this is one of the phrases from Dune the movie when they are doing the Weirding Module training and then later when Paul shouts and splits the ground with just his voice.**

**I’ll be going into deeper mechanics of it for this fic next chapter since it’s not as simple as “channel chakra to vocal cords and shout.” This is also only one version of the sound based attacks Naruto/I will use in this.**

**For what happened to Orochimaru specifically, well if you’ve seen Dune then you can recall what Paul said was possible with the Weirding Way. For those that haven’t, you’ll have to wait til next chapter.**

**I think that’s it, see you all next time.**


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion is over, but now the fallout and plans for the future are coming into play

**Hey guys and welcome back. Aftermath of the invasion and the start of the Tsunade arc.**

**Anyway, I think that’s it, so let’s get the blah blah blah out of the way and get to the show.**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this besides possibly the idea, some ways to incorporate other items into this, and some chakra exercises (though most likely not even those)…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**# see bottom for details**

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

**_Tower Meeting Room: 2 Weeks Later_ **

Hiruzen sighed as he sat among the councils idly noting every ninja there was bandaged up in some way from the fighting, even his old teammates Koharu and Himura had helped. Naruto’s traps had brought down a large number of the invaders, but Orochimaru had brought cheap hired help to spam against the village and ran down the traps a great deal making the defenders have to fight at least somewhat. Naruto helped counter this by spamming his Shadow Clones and summoning different Toad warriors to help defend the village. They did take some losses, but the fact still remained that the invasion could have gone much worse for them than it had been if Naruto hadn’t been as involved as he was.

Their current total was minor to moderate damage in the outlying areas of the village, 33 dead, a few dozen injured, and none of their own captured. The enemy suffered several hundred dead, several dozen captured including all three of the Kazekage’s children, and any and all supplies and intel they had was retrieved and put in the proper areas. They had also ensured all the nobles and dignitaries were kept safe and none of the enemy combatants made it close to them, which would earn them good will in the future with missions.

Right now, the meeting was taking place because Hiruzen honestly was too old to hold the position anymore. He was barely keeping up with Orochimaru and his body wasn’t what it used to be with his constant smoking not helping matters at all. The village needed younger blood running it and with Jiraiya definitely not taking the position, that left only one candidate in Hiruzen’s mind since Naruto was still a long ways off from being ready to lead the village.

As he looked over the group again, he idly mused that his decision to make a Civilian Council had been an up and down affair. He had created it shortly after retaking the Hokage title because he had fallen behind on the financial and economical affairs of the village and beyond. With him having to focus on the defense of the village, tallying casualties, and repairing the damage done by the Kyubi attack, he didn’t have time to focus on the economical areas and catch up and that’s where the Civilian Council came in. They’d be helping get the economy and financial areas back and get the reconstruction going smoother… or that’s what they were originally doing. Hiruzen had kept them because they were proving useful, but they began to get a bit cocky that they were on a council and holding up the economy, which Hiruzen would handle once his next successor came in and they’d handle the civilians and remind them just why this was a MILITARY village and not a civilian one.

There was also the matter of them blatantly going against his orders to leave Naruto alone entirely and not influence the populace in how they viewed him.

Someone had leaked the information of Naruto being a Jinchūriki to the populace and none of his ninja on the council were stupid enough to do that since Naruto’s status being common knowledge put him at risk of being killed or kidnapped and, while Hiruzen didn’t like it particularly, Naruto was a deterrent to war since no one would attack a village with a Jinchūriki that could actually hold their own without their Biju’s power. While Danzo took it further to mean he was a weapon and nothing more, the rest understood that he was a just a boy and his emotional state was directly linked to his Biju’s chakra and this was even further evidenced recently in how Gaara acted since he was emotionally broken and essentially gave his demon free reign to kill and destroy as it pleased since he had no reason to keep it contained. Naruto may have been a key part of village defense, but he was still a living being and needed his emotions to function and keep Kyubi’s influence back from his own psyche and even Danzo couldn’t refute that his emotion destroying training would be more detrimental to Naruto than anything else except for Naruto being able to kill his emotions until combat was over. Hence why he had tried to alter it to deaden emotions in combat only, though the damage was done for a few of his old subordinates.

Ibiki had helped Naruto, and Danzo a bit by extension, in part in by teaching how to deaden his emotions while in combat since disgust, horror, and some other emotions were not needed when in the heat of the moment. Hence why when everything had settled down, the poor boy had found the nearest bush or trash can and promptly puked his guts up from the various deaths and gruesome kills he had performed and witnessed before regaining his composure. Hiruzen didn’t like the current generation having to kill so young, but it was war and unavoidable and thus why being a ninja wasn’t for the feint of heart. It wasn’t a heroic job as killing, seduction, sex, kidnapping, torture, and more darker aspects were required of you regardless of age or standing, Hiruzen just tried to keep the younger ones out of it as long as possible until it was unavoidable.

Hiruzen at the age of 10 had had to participate in war and knew it changed a person, but age came with experience and maturity to deal with and confront the change as well as handle it. Itachi had been another case and showed maturity and professionalism to a point many thought he was years older and just hadn’t aged. Even Danzo was impressed with Itachi since he was an ideal shinobi as he’d be emotionless during work but could use emotions and blend in fully afterwards. It was something Danzo tried to recreate, but his original breaking and stripping of emotions had been too successful and reversing it was impossible now.

Anyway, back to the point, Hiruzen knew it was at least one of the civilians on the council, but with no concrete proof there was no real way to accurately punish them, though he was still going to kick them out once he had everything set up. Besides, they already lost a good chunk of power once the ninja started to change their views of Naruto toward a positive light due to his help and actions preparing for, during, and after the invasion.

After Orochimaru had been scared off, Naruto, himself, and Jiraiya had joined in flushing out the last of the invaders. Afterwards, Naruto had been ordered to rest and relax for a day before he used his clones help in cleaning up and repairing the village, which of course Naruto didn’t listen to entirely as he did have a small contingent helping at least clear rubble. Hiruzen knew it was partly to help him keep his mind off of the people he killed and the people they had lost as well as not directly dealing with his now two slaves since Kurenai had officially signed herself over as his slave a few days ago.

She was going to do it sooner, but with the need to secure the village and ensure there were no infiltrators left, she and Naruto had both been too busy and both needed to be there to finalize the action.

Hiruzen, if he were a lesser man, would’ve been highly jealous of the blonde. Besides him being above such a thing, it seemed like a turnaround reward for the blond after the proverbial hell he endured for years. It also served to give him some extra comfort for the two different forms of survivors guilt he was feeling.

Losing people of the village had hit Naruto hard since he kept going over how he could have added more traps, more clones, or done a better job to save those people. He had attended every funeral and offered his sincerest sympathies and apologies to any that had family. It was only natural for one surviving their first bout of war and seeing people they at least knew in passing hurt or dead.

Luckily none had lashed out or acted coldly towards him and had thanked him for the condolences while telling him his apologies were unnecessary as they knew what to expect when their loved ones became a ninja. It had helped Naruto, if only a little and Hiruzen hoped Jiraiya, the boy’s two slaves, and any true friends he had would get him the rest of the way. This would not likely be the last time Naruto lost comrades and fellow citizens and it was better that the boy learn to process and move past the sadness and pain, there was no getting over it, just not letting it dictate your life.

The second bit of survivors remorse came from an unexpected occurrence. Inoichi and Ibiki’s therapy sessions with Naruto had the unintended and unexpected side effect of triggering early/latent memories. That was to say, Naruto remembered his parents being impaled by Kyubi the night of his birth. Hiruzen and Jiraiya didn’t learn of this til a few days ago when Naruto directly asked them if the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki were his parents. The two, despite their years of training, couldn’t hide the surprise that came to their faces, which only confirmed it for Naruto. Naruto then revealed the memories of his birth including a masked man with a Sharingan being the reason Kyubi got free and Hiruzen lost his wife.

Naturally that made the two concerned since they had hoped it wasn’t an Uchiha who released Kyubi and caused the whole destruction and mess as it was those rumors that had made the Uchiha Clan so on edge and led to one of Hiruzen’s toughest decisions in his entire time as hokage.

Naruto then informed them he had already guessed who his mother was since Konoha had only truly been home to five people of Uzumaki blood besides Naruto himself. It was then just a matter of narrowing it down and with Mito Uzumaki, her daughter, and grandson being dead before Naruto was born, that cut the possibles by 60%. Then it was just a matter of the fact Tsunade Senju, Mito’s granddaughter, had left the village before Naruto was born. That left only one possible candidate: Kushina Uzumaki.

His father he had no clue on and deservedly so since there were no pictures of the Fourth Hokage anywhere publicly besides Hiruzen’s office and Naruto had been focused on other things or simply didn’t pay the pictures any mind when he was there. Once he took a good look at the picture, he saw the resemblance easily: remove his whisker marks, lengthen his hair, and then age him up a bit and he could pass for his father’s clone or twin.

The two had apologized for not telling him, but Jiraiya showed him a contract that was made through the toads swearing the two to secrecy unless Naruto reached a certain rank or showed the level of skill that Itachi Uchiha had possessed at such a young age. However, there was nothing in the item about Naruto figuring it out on his own and digging for information, hence why Jiraiya didn’t directly tell him the identities but he did give some little tidbits on them that could help guide Naruto to the truth.

Of course, since Naruto had figured out his parentage, Hiruzen gave Naruto everything except for the Uzumaki Compound and Clan account since he couldn’t take possession of them until he became the Uzumaki Clan Head. Said position was available to him now, but he’d have to marry before he turned 18 or he forfeited the position until his 21st birthday. The intent was so that if a young heir took the seat they’d be pushed to providing an heir of their own quickly since most younger clan heads wanted to continue their ninja careers. Most clan heads obtained that position after reaching the rank of Jonin, so unless they were aiming for Anbu or Kage status, they were content to settle down in the village unless a state of emergency was declared. Even then, most clan heads of small clans weren’t sent in unless shit really hit the fan so that the clan head could possibly provide more heirs to support both the clan and village.

Naruto though, as he didn’t want to try and fall in love so quickly when he really had no experience with dating or courting, decided to wait till he turned 19. He could take it at Jonin rank, which he and others believed was realistic if he continued to progress as he did, but he wanted to keep going to add to his skill and résumé to further bolster his chances of becoming Hokage and prepare him for when he had the hat. Sure, each Kage before him was only Jonin rank (technically since Hashirama had created the ranks), but Naruto wanted to know the inner workings of each division so when he had his own soldiers to command and children to guide, he could fully relate to each one since he’d have been a student, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu, and even an Anbu Captain.

He wanted a variety of experience so he could help others who didn’t have, or shouldn’t have, those experiences.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen had been impressed because already he was thinking like a Kage. To be Kage was more than simply being the strongest or best, it was fully showing that the village was at least among the top three things on your priority list with family and personal health being the other two. It was that way since how could you run a village if your own home was in shambles? How could you take care of and look out for the populace if you couldn’t look after yourself?

The answer: you couldn’t.

Anyway, to the point of here and now, Hiruzen cleared his throat to gain attention and fully initiate the meeting, “Thank you all for coming as I know there is much that still needs to be done to get the village fully back up and running after Orochimaru’s invasion.” Hiruzen stated knowing a few of the ninja there probably wished to go back to bed and rest to recuperate more, “The reason I’ve called this meeting is because I’ve decided to pass the title of Hokage to someone else yet again.” Hiruzen stated making many raise their eyebrows while Danzo sighed knowing it wasn’t his time yet and truth be told he was beginning to question if the title was worth the hassle he’d gone through so far especially since he was getting up there in age and soon he’d be too old to even fully utilize the title.

“Who have you chosen, Lord Hokage? Lord Jiraiya?” Inoichi asked only to receive a negative shake of the head from them both since Jiraiya was leaning against the wall by the door.

“No, I’ve decided to have Tsunade become Hokage.” Hiruzen stated making many raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“Are you sure she can be convinced to return here?” Koharu asked since Tsunade had done her best to not come within 10 miles of Konoha.

“With Naruto’s help, I can.” Jiraiya stated making many look at him while the civilians scowled slightly.

“Why him?” Himura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well for one, he and Tsunade are clansmen since Naruto is an Uzumaki and Tsunade is a quarter Uzumaki. For another, Naruto seems to have a knack for knocking sense into anyone he fights or argues with, so he might get through to Tsunade where others have failed. Plus, regardless of her becoming Hokage, Naruto will ensure she comes back no matter what it takes so she can fully heal Lady Hinata and Rock Lee.” Jiraiya stated making many of the ninja in the room nod especially Hiashi as he’d seen a drastic change in Neji since Naruto fought him and it seemed to be more than just the threat Naruto made towards him as well.

“Speaking of the boy, I believe there is a matter to handle concerning him as well as a few things that were to be asked?” Koharu stated making Hiruzen nod.

“Yes, but we’ll only handle the matter right now, he can answer questions after Tsunade has returned so he won’t have to go over it again and again with her.” Hiruzen stated making her nod, “Cat.” Hiruzen called and Yugao in her Anbu gear appeared, “Please go and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki for us. If he’s still asleep or otherwise indisposed tell him to be here ASAP.” Hiruzen ordered making Yugao nod and leave via shunshin.

**_With Naruto_ **

**_********LEMON START*******_ **

“OH FUCK YES MASTER!!!” Kin screamed as she was on her back naked except for a choker with the Uzumaki Spiral on it, a pair of white lace stockings, and a pair of black heels and was currently enjoying her master thrusting his dick into her pussy, which caused her perky CC cup tits to bounce. Naruto also had his left hand playing with her clit as he moved his hips in sync with her own bucking hips.

However the two weren’t alone as on Naruto’s right side was Kurenai Yuhi. She also was naked, save for a pair of red heels, showing off her bubble butt and DD cup breasts, which were pressed up against Naruto’s rock hard chest while she hungrily kissed him. One could also see she had the Uzumaki spiral tattooed on her right upper arm by her shoulder and on her chest right over her heart and she had a choker around her neck too.

Of course, Naruto’s right hand wasn’t idle as it was either groping her ass or fingering her pussy, which was already sopping wet from their earlier activities.

Naruto had woken up this morning to the smell of food and an empty bed, which confused him since Kin was a cuddler when it came to sleeping. Kurenai hadn’t moved in yet, despite him telling her she didn’t have to, so he wondered what was going on since he usually made Kin breakfast.

After getting out of bed and putting on a pair of shorts, he went to his kitchen and froze at the erotic sight before him. Kurenai was standing at the stove in nothing but an apron and her red heels giving him a great view of her ass. Kin was in a black see through bra and thong, white lace stockings, and black heels and was setting a place at the table. Of course both had their chokers on and Naruto could see Kin’s piercings as well.

Kin had noticed him first and, after greeting him a good morning, sat him down while giving him a kiss and a clear view of her tits before she walked off swaying her hips to get him a glass of orange juice and fresh toast. Kurenai had then come over and kissed his cheek with a blush and greeted him before she went back to the stove to ensure she didn’t burn his food.

When Kin returned with his juice and toast, she had straddled his lap and fed him the toast in between making out and offering her tits to him. This continued until Kurenai came over with his food and kissed him on the lips with both Naruto and Kurenai blushing as she did so, but quickly got into it as Naruto grabbed her bare ass and kneaded it as he kissed her. When Kurenai broke the kiss, the two slaves had pushed his chair to the table before both went under the table.

Naruto was confused before he groaned as his dick was freed from his shorts and boxers and he immediately felt two different soft hands on his balls and two tongues on his dick. Looking down, he saw Kin had left her tits free and Kurenai has squished the apron between her tits and both were licking his dick enthusiastically.

Trying to keep some composure and eat his meal, Naruto struggled a bit as they both kept teasing him with light licks, kisses, blowing on the head, and doing such things while still massaging his balls. He then had to groan loudly and work to swallow the food in his mouth as Kurenai began sucking and swirling her tongue around the head while Kin was kissing and licking his balls. The two would then switch back and forth and go to both of them stroking his dick while giving him some verbal stimulation.

All of this mounted up to him finally growling before he blew his load all over their faces and tits, which caused both to moan before they started licking each other clean and swallowing since Kurenai found his dick and cum to be quite pleasant to her taste buds while Kin had already made it clear she enjoyed it.

Of course, after that Naruto was ready to go, both to blow off some steam and release some pent up lust he had over the past month. Hence why he had picked the two up over his shoulder and carried them to his room while they giggled and blushed a bit at the show of strength. Upon reaching the bed he had tossed the two on and began removing the clothing from them save for the heels and Kin’s stockings. Naruto had then moved in and kissed Kurenai as a hand massaged and groped her tits while his other hand began fingering Kin, who loved it since her pussy was more sensitive than her breasts and loved having Naruto’s fingers stir her up.

Kurenai was also enjoying it since not only was Naruto good with his hands, but the way he kissed made her feel lightheaded and there was definitely pleasure from it too. She knew at least some of it came from her new ink, but nowhere near as much as she was receiving. She then recalled that Kin mentioned Naruto’s chakra was like a mild aphrodisiac and he knew just where to use it, which led her to believe he may have been channeling chakra to his lips and tongue. She didn’t care of course, why would she? From what Kin told her, she now had an attentive and loving master/lover that always ensured they enjoyed themselves and got as good if not better than they gave. What sane woman would argue with that kind of lover?

Anyway, after a few minutes of kissing, Naruto moved down her neck slowly licking and kissing as he went, though Kurenai was sure she’d have a hickey later on but didn’t mind as his kisses were like fire on her skin, but in a VERY good way. He then kept kissing down to her chest, kissing and licking everywhere but her boobs before he then began lightly licking all over them while avoiding her nipples. Kurenai was tempted to grab his head and force him to pay attention to her hardened aching nipples, but the pleasure and attention he was giving her wouldn’t let her and she was sure her pussy was soaked at this point since he was doing it so seductively.

Kin looked over and smirked at the sight. She understood her master giving Kurenai a majority of his attention for this bout of fun since Kin had been his slave for just shy of a month and nearly every day Naruto had pleasured her into bliss, now he was going to let Kurenai have some personal attention. Besides, his fingers in her cunt were already driving her wild since he knew just where to poke, scratch, rub, and stretch to please her. It didn’t hurt that his thumb was also stroking her clit while his hand no doubt had some of his chakra coating it to further stimulate her.

Naruto had then obliged Kurenai and suddenly bit her left nipple while pinching her right causing her to throw her head back and scream in pleasure as the build up that Naruto was doing hit her all at once. She also would have sworn there were stars on his ceiling from the hit she got. Naruto kept her high going by playing with just her nipples sucking, biting, flicking, licking, twisting, pulling, pinching, and so on to keep her going until he finally let her down. He also began flicking Kin’s clit with his thumb causing her to moan loudly too as she soaked his hand.

After letting Kin ride out her own orgasmic high, Naruto leaned back and licked his hand clean as the two women panted for air as their legs still shook from the pleasure. Once they could properly move again, Naruto lied on the bed with his legs off of it and Kin knelt between his legs and began sucking him off while he pulled Kurenai to straddle his face and began eating her out while groping her ass. This caused Kurenai to moan loudly, she had had a few dates and relationships, none of which really got to the level of boyfriend or getting to full blown sex, and none had ever done THIS to her!

The feel of Naruto’s breath on her pussy, his tongue delving into her depths, his lips sealed over her lower lips, his nose and teeth hitting her clit, and his hands kneading her ass was all pleasurable and new to her and she loved it! She could see why Kin seemed to be glowing and happy the few times they had seen each other since she was getting this nearly daily! Now Kurenai would be getting this daily too if she could help it.

Kin had merely glanced up at the two in amusement and lust since she had a bit of a voyeur streak to her and seeing her master pleasuring another woman sent chills up her spine and made her pussy tingle. It didn’t hurt that she was also anticipating finally getting his dick into her pussy and that thought was making her cream herself a bit. It wasn’t that surprising since for nearly a month she’d been wanting to feel him thrusting between her legs and cementing his ownership of her. It had only increased after the first blowjob she gave him because then she knew what to expect to go into her pussy.

Once Kurenai had cum on Naruto’s face about three or four times and Kin drank his cum once. Naruto had moved Kurenai to lay on the bed and then picked Kin up and laid her down before he started rubbing his dick against her. Naruto could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn’t want to get eaten out at the moment, she wanted to fuck and she wanted it immediately!

So he obliged her, he rammed right into her pussy causing her to squeal at the feeing since besides some slight discomfort there was only pleasure filling her. She had broken her hymen through training like many serious Kunoichi did, though she knew she could see a medic nin about restoring her hymen when she found that special someone. However, she didn’t after she was claimed since she didn’t want him to worry about hurting her. She wanted him to fuck and pleasure her completely, not take it so slow she’d probably die from pent up lust and need to cum because he didn’t want to hurt her. She loved that her master was so caring, but she wanted, no NEEDED to be fucked, there would be time for slow and intimate later on.

Naruto held a minute both for her to get used to him and for him to get used to her since this was his first time and he didn’t want to cum too quickly from the new feeling enveloping his dick. Taking her bucking hips as a sign, Naruto began thrusting, slow at first since she was tight and he had to get momentum to move and start loosening her up. However, it got easier as she began to bask in the pleasure and loosen up a bit, which allowed him to get momentum going to begin really thrusting into her making her moan and pant in pleasure.

Naruto then turned his head as Kurenai pressed up against his right side and immediately took him into a kiss. Naruto then wrapped an arm around her and began fingering her and groping her butt while not slowing in this thrusts into Kin. Just because one of his girls got attention didn’t mean they were the only one to get his attention. Though Naruto did make a note to schedule some personal/fun time with them both on their own since they shouldn’t have to always share time with him. While they were his slaves, Naruto wasn’t going to treat them like property or like their feelings and such didn’t matter.

Anyway, that brings us to here and now with both Naruto and his slaves enjoying themselves fully.

It was about 15 minutes into this that Kin tightened up and squealed as Naruto has channeled chakra to his dick and hips and slammed all the way into Kin’s womb before he came. Kin blacked out for a minute as the pleasure and sensation hit her like the toad boss jumping down on her and when she could see again, it was all stars and she gained a fucked silly look to her face as she kept riding the pleasure as each spurt of her master’s cum triggered another orgasmic surge through her body. It also helped that Naruto was still giving thrusts as he came to prolong her pleasure.

Naruto then held inside her for a minute letting his own orgasm die down before he slowly withdrew making Kin moan in pleasure, “Naruto-shama, sho ghood.” Kin slurred as she laid there in bliss. Who could blame her really, she had been teased and pleasured by Naruto so much it would be weird if she wasn’t extremely sensitive at this point.

Naruto chuckled a bit before he leaned down and kissed her cheek making her sigh happily. Naruto then stepped back before he groaned as Kurenai had began sucking and cleaning up his dick while shaking her ass in the air. Naruto groaned as Kurenai licked and sucked like a common whore, not that he’d ever call her that unless it was some kind kink of hers, but couldn’t deny that it was enjoyable and she seemed to be enjoying it too from the hums and moans she was giving off.

Naruto then looked to her shaking ass and couldn’t help himself as he slapped it making Kurenai shriek in surprise around his dick and look up at him with a blush. Naruto thought he may have done something she didn’t like, but then she started shaking her ass again while having a begging look in her eyes. Taking a chance, he spanked her again making her moan around his dick as he groped and kneaded her ass, apparently Kurenai liked being spanked.

Naruto obliged her and kept slapping her ass as she sucked his dick before he withdrew from her mouth, “On your back, legs spread, now.” Naruto ordered and Kurenai shuddered as his tone sent pleasurable chills through her body. There was something about an alpha/dominant man who knew what he wanted and was going to take it.

Kurenai then laid back and spread her legs wide showing Naruto her soaking wet pussy and her puckered asshole. Naruto then came up and began stroking his dick against her folds making her moan and hum in pleasure.

Naruto then leaned in next to her ear, “I’m going to do fulfill every perverted and slutty fantasy you’ve ever had, Kure-chan.” Naruto whispered huskily in her ear making her blush and shiver in anticipation, “But first, I’m going to fuck you and watch your reaction as you cum all over my dick and fully cement that you belong to me and me alone.” Naruto continued making Kurenai blush more as she was thinking about the embarrassment of him seeing her fucked silly like Kin was. Her face with the stupid expression, her raptured expression as she went into the previous one, and every other expression he could make her show and it only made her hornier and made her pussy start dripping.

Naruto noticed due to it leaking onto his dick and smirked, “Oh, does my Kure-slut like to be embarrassed and seen as she’s fucked silly and made to look like a common whore?” Naruto stated making Kurenai blush like a tomato while her nipples, if possible, hardened even more and her pussy squirted, “Hmm, seems I have a whore for a slave, but that’s alright since I’ll love my slave no matter what she is and I’m going to make love to her as much as she pleases.” Naruto stated before he moved to her face and gently kissed her while Kurenai let a tear escape her eye.

She was touched at Naruto not being offended or freaked out about her kink, and the fact he was still going to be gentle and loving to her and not just use her as his whore only made her heart melt even more for him. Kurenai then moaned as Naruto gently entered her pussy with his dick, he was definitely bigger than any of the flings/somewhat relationships she had had and was bigger than any of the toys she kept for those lonely nights. Like Kin, Kurenai had broken her own hymen years ago from training, so there was no great pain but there was some on account of her pussy being stretched this far and actually fucked for the first time.

However, that pain was being eclipsed by the sheer pleasure her body was experiencing since Naruto was ensuring his chakra was coating his manhood to ensure as little pain was forefront as possible. He wanted Kin and Kurenai to only think about and feel pleasure from their first times, which Kurenai had admitted it was for her. She did this as there were asshole rumors going around that she was a teasing bitch that would let you fuck once then kick you to the curb. Naruto had already placed clones to make those people pay in various painful and humiliating ways.

Even if she wasn’t his slave, even if Naruto held no affection for her, even if she was just his teacher for the month and nothing more, Naruto still wouldn’t have allowed anyone to insult or shame Kurenai. The fact that she was his slave and he had affection for her just made him take it even more personally and he retaliated in proper ways to show his displeasure with their action.

Shaking those thoughts away, since the anger and disgust would kind of kill the mood, Naruto kept gently kissing and making out with Kurenai as he slowly built speed. Naruto had been rougher with Kin as she was basically desperate at this point from their daily sessions of fun making her nearly constantly horny and sensitive. But Kurenai? No, despite her attitude through what they had done so far and the confidence she had, Naruto could see she was still nervous and shaky about her first time, which was why Naruto was taking it slow to let her relax and enjoy it. He’d fuck her at the pace she was comfortable with just like he would with Kin.

While Kurenai obviously had a spanking and dirty talk fetish at the least, pushing those buttons during her first time would be a bit much on her. Oh he was sure that if he mentioned it, Kurenai would be begging for him to do it and to fuck her but he knew she wasn’t ready for that especially with his new strength and the fact that she was inexperienced in full on sex just like he was. Even now, he could feel his own hormones and the slight bit of influence from Kyubi’s chakra making him want to just go to town on her and fuck her like he owned her, which he did.

Yeah, turns out that Kyubi’s chakra came with side effects, he had a meaner temper, he could feel his lust spiking more, and he could definitely tell his libido had increased too. It wasn’t that surprising really, Kyubi had been sealed up for how many years? Naruto would probably be backed up and feeling lustful too especially when being locked in two females. This was why Naruto had been working on redesigning his mindscape more since maybe he could create demons, beings, or whatever for Kyubi to take out his lust on so maybe Naruto wouldn’t be surrogating it as much. Though part of him did wonder if that meant Kyubi was literally fucking his mind, but he REALLY didn’t want to think on it and decided the payoff was better than the discomfort the thought brought on.

The absolute last thing Naruto needed was being branded as big a pervert as Jiraiya. Sure, Naruto was a perv, his sexy Jutsu, despite half the reason actually being his childish mind thought it WAS a good distraction technique, was proof of that, but Naruto never flaunted it and definitely didn’t try to make women uncomfortable. Sure he flirted a bit with his female senseis during the training month, but it was both playful and honest since he wasn’t trying to just get in their pants and then brag!

Though he will admit that he did accidentally peak at Anko’s tits once. He had been relaxing in the hot springs and saw Jiraiya peeping on the women. He got a bit pissed since he knew Kin was there along with his female teachers, so he literally kicked him over the wall and let the women have at him. When the screams stopped, mostly Jiraiya’s, Naruto had placed his headband over his eyes, got some clothes on, and went over to grab Jiraiya and take him out of there. The women were about to beat him up, before they noticed he had his eyes covered and couldn’t peep, so Kin led him to Jiraiya and as he dragged the perv out, Kurenai, Yugao, and Kin had given him kisses, with Kin being the lips. However, Anko had pressed her tits right against him and he had seen them from a small opening at the bottom of his view before she gave him a full kiss to the mouth.

He didn’t tell them that he saw of course, otherwise he’d be getting beaten next, though Kin was perfectly fine being naked around him and would have defended him, and Naruto didn’t need or want that kind of punishment.

Of course, if he had been paying attention to his surroundings instead of focusing on waking and dragging Jiraiya, he would have noticed that when Anko kissed him on the lips, she had snuck his blindfold up a bit to let him peek as she put her tits against him. She knew he had since he gained a bit of red to his face, but she didn’t mind since she honestly found him too enticing to pass up on teasing and flirting with. She doubted they had anything serious to go between them, but she could still have fun and enjoy herself as she pleases right? If that meant being a fuck buddy for her blonde stud of a student then why not?

Back to the matter at hand though, Naruto pulled back from kissing Kurenai before he lifted her up by her ass making her hug herself to his torso and wrap her legs around him. Naruto then stood and turned before he sat on the bed with Kurenai now riding him while her feet were planted against his mattress. He had switched to let her set her own pace for this, if she wanted more she could get it, if she wanted slower she could do it, it was entirely up to her now.

Kurenai, guessing what he was doing smiled and took him into a loving kiss as she hugged herself to him and began bouncing herself on him. She thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his dick hitting so deep inside her as she worked to get every inch within her while grinding her ass against him every time she came down. Unlike the current days, her time in the academy had Kunoichi fully trained in the ways of sex and seduction as it was a part of being a ninja. She did feel bad for Hinata though since Kurenai had to give her the direction and instruction and the poor girl had fainted quite a few times with a massive blush.

Kurenai then broke from her musings as Naruto began sucking on her tits again while palming and kneading her ass making her moan in pleasure as she continued bouncing on his dick. Kurenai could only moan and gasp in pleasure as Naruto was practically worshipping her tits as she rode his dick feeling it knock against her womb and his hands kneaded her ass roughly. When she was younger, she imagined the first time being more romantic and gentle, but she grew out of that as she got older and found herself wanting some domination. Besides, she knew if she asked, Naruto would give her gentle and loving for her to experience and enjoy, for now though she was going to enjoy the fucking and pleasure that she was getting and worry about soft and loving another day.

Hence why she began twerking her ass and rolling her hips to stimulate both his cock and her vaginal cavity. It also served to stimulate her more as her clit was grinding against him due to how she was moving. It seemed to be working for him as he released a guttural moan into her tits making her moan lewdly as she felt her nipples vibrating from his moan while his tongue kept stimulating her. She whined though when Naruto removed himself from her tits and began kissing her again making her moan more as his tongue was stimulating her still, no doubt from the chakra he had coating it to give her more pleasure. She’d have to look into that too, she wondered what kind of face he’d make if she gave him a blowjob while her tongue and lips were coated in chakra.

She broke from her thoughts with a scream as a pair of slender hands grabbed her tits and a tongue began licking along her neck. Turning her head, she saw Kin there with a smirk on her face, but before she could question it, Kin made her turn her head back for Naruto to keep kissing and Kurenai merely closed her eyes and moaned letting the pleasure take her. While not a lesbian or bisexual, Kurenai did note that Kin’s hands felt nice on her tits and the kisses along her neck were good too. She never considered herself a lesbian or bisexual, but she was supposed to please her master in every way now and while Naruto would never make her do something she was uncomfortable with, she couldn’t deny she had been curious about it since she never got to her “experimentation” phase of life. Besides, Kin’s hands and lips felt pleasant right now, so why not see what could happen? If she didn’t like it then she’d tell Naruto and they’d go from there, she honestly thought Kin was doing this to entice Naruto further but maybe Kin was bisexual or enjoyed a woman’s touch.

She’d ask later, right now she needed to keep moving her hips and pussy to please her lover.

Or at least, she planned to do that. During the time that she’d let her mind wonder and her body go on autopilot, her orgasm was fast approaching and now it was ready to slam into her like an Akamichi Human Boulder. She would have voiced this, if not for the fact Naruto was kissing her even more forcefully and she felt his dick twitching inside her. Knowing he was going to cum soon, she couldn’t help but feel elated and excited a the prospect of feeling his cum fill her womb and pussy entirely, which is why she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around Naruto’s torso and began bouncing even wilder on him while also gyrating her hips and twerking her ass to coax him into cumming faster.

She got her wish a minute later as Naruto gripped her ass cheeks tight and then slammed her down onto his dick making her squeal into his mouth as his dick entered her womb slightly before she saw white as his cum filled her womb entirely. Kurenai could only squeal and moan into his mouth as her pussy milked his dick as it was filled as much as it could before some started getting pushed out even with the grip her pussy had on his dick. She moaned more as Naruto began kissing her gently and intimately as he laid her on the bed and withdrew letting her gasp as she felt his cum begin leaking from her newly deflowered pussy.

She also idly noticed Kin cleaning his dick off as he stood by the bed and she was on her knees. Oh yeah, she could get used to this kind of attention and fun.

**_******** LEMON END ***********_ **

The three were broken from any future fun they’d be enjoying as a knock at the door rang out. Naruto rose an eyebrow at who would be at his place, but stepped back from Kin and got a pair of workout pants on before going to the door while Kin and Kurenai stayed in the bedroom.

Going to the door, Naruto opened it to see Yugao there in full Anbu attire and raised an eyebrow, “Cat-sensei, what can I do for you?” Naruto asked knowing he wasn’t supposed to address Yugao by her name when she was geared up.

Yugao merely stared for a long moment taking in the muscles and toned body of her part time student had and found herself enjoying the sight. It was only heightened by the sweat, and other liquids, going down his torso accentuating his muscles. She would have questioned why he was sweating, but if what she could see towards the back was correct, he had just been in the middle of enjoying his two servants as she could see Kin and Kurenai poking their heads out a bit to see what was going on.

She quickly shook those thoughts away before they diverged to a perverted track, “Hokage-sama wishes you to come to the council meeting room as soon as you can.” Yugao stated and Naruto quirked an eyebrow up before nodding.

“Alright, give me 15 minutes.” Naruto stated making Yugao nod before she took off and Naruto sighed before closing the door. Turning to his two girls, he smiled softly, “Join me for a shower?” Naruto asked and the two grinned and quickly went to the bathroom with Naruto following as he grabbed some clothes.

He also was glad the girls’ seals could keep them from getting pregnant until he was ready. While there were alternatives, the pills weren’t always effective and condoms were just as iffy, not to mention skin to skin felt better from what Anko unashamedly told him and he had to agree after what he just did. Plus the idea of a piece of rubber being around his dick didn’t put pleasant thoughts in his head nor the thought of chafing on himself or his lover should he get a bit more forceful. No, seals were much better in every case and he idly wondered why no one had made a “Birth Control” seal to have put on instead of risking pregnancy with the less effective methods.

He’d have to look into that later when he didn’t have other matters on his mind, counting the two beautiful women taking him into the shower.

**_15 minutes later: Council Meeting Room_ **

At 15 minutes on the dot, Naruto walked into the council meeting in his Chuunin exam gear except now with a navy blue Henley shirt, black ninja pants with a red skull on the left knee, and black boots. The only thing missing was his coat, which he had loaned out during the invasion and had yet to get it back. Naruto moved to the center and nodded in respect to the clan heads and elders while merely glancing at the civilians before he stood at attention, “Genin Uzumaki reporting as asked.” Naruto stated professionally making Hiruzen smile at the change he had done to himself over the month.

“At ease.” Hiruzen stated and Naruto relaxed his stance, “Genin Uzumaki, due to your actions in defense of the village both before and during the invasion, it is with great pleasure that I promote you to the rank of Chunin effective immediately.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto smile in happiness while everyone noted the civilians scowling or frowning.

“I accept, Hokage-sama, but I would prefer to keep my custom jacket if it’s all the same to you.” Naruto stated causing Hiruzen to nod since Naruto wasn’t the first Chunin to forgo the vest/jacket and would not be the last.

“That’s fine, Naruto, but we have something to ask you.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto shrug his shoulders. “When you clashed with Orochimaru, you shouted something that caused Orochimaru untold amounts of pain and wouldn’t let him use his arms. What was that exactly?” Hiruzen asked as truthfully he didn’t know what that was.

“A method of attacking that I’ve been experimenting with after learning about sound based attacks from my servant, Kin.” Naruto stated noting the civilians scowling at him further, “Through channeling chakra to my vocal cords I can do a variety of attacks with varying strengths and damages depending on just how much chakra I channel and what sounds I make.” Naruto stated making a few become intrigued.

“Sounds?” Shino’s father Shibi asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, it depends on just what sounds I utter that determines what happens. It boils down to the following: Some thoughts have a certain sound and, that being an equivalent to a form, through sound and motion, I can paralyze nerves, shatter bones, set fires, suffocate an enemy, or burst his organs as examples. In theory it could reach the point that I could kill with a word, but I am still testing its full capabilities and have only found a couple of sounds that result in an attack.” Naruto stated surprising everyone in the room.

“So you paralyzed Orochimaru’s nerves in his arms?” Hiashi asked with a frown since that meant the Sannin could recover and attack again, which was the thought of the other ninja in the room.

However, they were surprised when Naruto shook his head with a bit of a smirk, “No, I combined a sound that would shatter bones with a sound that would paralyze nerves allowing the shattering to be done on his nerves. Essentially, I destroyed every nerve within his arms counting the five major ones. This in turn made it so his arms can’t work at all despite what his brain tells him and it also causes untold amounts of pain through his arms.” Naruto stated making many widen their eyes with the ninja in the room knowing how severe that is since medical jutsu hadn’t reached the point that nerves could be repaired to that level let alone reconnect them after they were severed from being destroyed. “Before I launched the attack I also added another burst of bone breaking and aimed it at his ribs, hoping for some luck to cause a shard of his ribs to pierce his heart and/or lungs. Since he was able to still function a bit, I’d assume I wasn’t that lucky.” Naruto finished since it didn’t hurt to at least try and get the kill on the asshole while he was wounded.

“I see, very innovative of you, Naruto.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto nod his head in thanks. “Now then, we’ve also called you here because we have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance.” Hiruzen stated as Naruto shifted back to his professional stance making the ninja there smirk. “You’ll be accompanying Jiraiya to find and bring back my third student: Tsunade Senju. She is to be Hokage and is the best chance of young Lee and Hinata being back to peak physical health.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto nod.

“And if she should prove hostile or resistant to coming back?” Naruto asked knowing it was a possibility.

Hiruzen’s face hardened showing everyone he was still the veteran warrior that no one should fuck with. “You are authorized to use any and all means necessary to bring her back alive. If that requires you to incapacitate and transport her back like a prisoner then so be it. She has been away from the village long enough.” Hiruzen stated knowing that Tsunade wouldn’t return very willingly and it was time for her to face the music and return home, no excuses.

“Understood, though I have to ask something I fear is a possibility.” Naruto stated with a tad bit of reluctance. Hiruzen motioned for him to speak, “What are your orders should she have helped Orochimaru with his arms? While the damage I did is severe and is not fixable by known medical standards, Tsunade is a world renowned medic and could have increased her knowledge during her time away.” Naruto stated making many tense and frown since that was a possibility.

“Do you think such a thing could have occurred Uzumaki-San?” Danzo asked and Naruto clicked his tongue.

“It is a possibility yes. Given that Orochimaru knows the Edo Tensei, he could try and bribe Tsunade with the return of one or more loved ones in exchange. There’s also the possibility of him taking her companion hostage as Tsunade is known for traveling with a younger woman and thus can be leveraged into it. There’s also the third possibility of her being captured due to Orochimaru knowing her as well as Jiraiya-sensei does and I’m sure she has a weakness or flaw that can be exploited to make her lose a fight even if she was in top fighting shape.” Naruto stated making them frown as those were valid possibilities.

Hiruzen released a heavy sigh knowing he didn’t like what he was about to say, “If she is willingly helping Orochimaru then you have clearance for deadly force if necessary. While it pains me to have to give such an order, I cannot put one student above the needs of Konoha and her actions would be treasonous. Furthermore, we can’t let the threat of the two continuing to work together stand against Konoha.” Hiruzen stated with many nodding, even Jiraiya knew his hime would have to die if she did something like that.

“Then I request Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi, and Kurenai Yuhi join me and Jiraiya-sensei on this mission.” Naruto stated knowing that not only would the help be good, but Kurenai kind of had to come.

“Why would you need another four ninja to join you, Naruto-San?” Shibi asked in curiosity.

“Tsunade is a Sannin and, while I’m sure she hasn’t trained that much anymore, is still a very powerful threat. Plus there is her companion, who I believe is also her apprentice meaning she’s deadly in a fight as well. If it’s just the two of them, Jiraiya-sensei and I could possibly handle it, but Shino and Neji can each help incapacitate them via their clan methods. Hinata can’t go due to her injuries not letting her travel or fight and my understanding is that many other capable Hyuga are either incapacitated or out on missions. Tenten is a major fan of Tsunade and thus would know as much about her way of fighting as Jiraiya-sensei does, thus she can help with keeping Tsunade contained. There’s also the fact that she’s a long range and mid range fighter, while Tsunade is a close range fighter and thus she can keep Tsunade’s attention when needed. Kurenai is because her genjutsu skills could trap the two in an illusion long enough for one of us to strike and end the fighting. Of course, this is also under the assumption we won’t have to fight Orochimaru and any guards he brings along.” Naruto stated making many nod at his logic and planning.

“Shouldn’t we send others too then?” Inoichi asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No, bigger group means bigger chance of being seen and Tsunade could slip away before we even catch a glimpse of her. While the group is a bit big, Neji, Shino, Jiraiya-sensei, and myself all have ways to scout from afar without being noticed easily. Thus we can find her before we even set foot in a town.” Naruto stated making many nod while Shikaku was impressed with the well thought out plan.

However, they all raised an eyebrow as he sighed, “There’s also the… personal matter for Kurenai having to go.” Naruto stated looking directly at Hiruzen, who nodded while Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face.

Due to the seals, Kurenai had to be in close proximity to Naruto for at least a week to finalize the bond. Thus if Naruto was leaving the village, Kurenai had to come along.

To the side, Tsume Inuzuka blushed a bit already guessing some of the personal matter as she could still smell the stench of sex, Kurenai’s scent, and another female’s scent on Naruto’s body despite the fact he showered. It had been a while since she smelled such a strong amount of sex and the fact it was coming from a boy a little older than her son made it more surprising and a bit hot.

“Very well, your request for additional members for this mission is approved. I will leave it to you and Jiriaya to inform them.” Hiruzen stated making both men nod, “Dismissed.” Hiruzen stated and Naruto started leaving but he paused a moment making many raise an eyebrow, “Something wrong Naruto?” Hiruzen asked and Naruto frowned a bit.

“Just a question really.” Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded for him to speak, “Why the hell are the civilians here? This entire thing with me was a ninja matter and they have no business being involved.” Naruto asked making the Shinobi blink before turning to look at the civilians, who were trying not to make eye contact as they scowled and glared at Naruto.

“That is an excellent point, Naruto, you can be on your way and we’ll… discuss this matter right now.” Hiruzen stated with a slight edge to his voice that spiked the danger senses for many and Naruto merely bowed his head and left the room with Jiraiya.

Whatever shit the civilians were in for wasn’t their problem.

Outside the tower, Jiraiya turned to Naruto, “All right, I need to get a few things to keep training you while we’re gone. Tell your friends that we leave tomorrow bright and early and to pack for at least a month’s time. I’ll meet you at the gate tomorrow.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto nod since he knew Jiraiya was also going to go and perform his own brand of stress relief, meaning peeping on women.

“See you tomorrow, Jiraiya-sensei.” Naruto stated waving him off before heading to the nearest area he’d find one of his companions, which happened to be the Hyuga Compound.

Upon arriving, the guards nodded to him and he did so back, “I need to see Neji, is he here?” Naruto asked causing the guards to nod.

“Yes, would you like to come in and see him?” The guard on the right asked and Naruto shrugged.

“I can come in or he can come out, whichever is easiest as I just need to talk to him for a few minutes.” Naruto stated causing them to nod before the left one motioned him to follow, which he did as he was led through the compound to one of the training areas where Neji was going through katas.

“Naruto Uzumaki to see you, Neji.” The guard stated before bowing to Naruto and returning to his post.

“Hello Naruto-san. How have you been since the exams?” Neji asked civilly and Naruto shrugged.

“Busy, but who hasn’t been?” Naruto stated with Neji nodding before motioning him to sit.

“What can I do for you, Naruto-san?” Neji asked and Naruto sighed.

“Well, first off stop with the san stuff since we don’t need it with everything and it’s just us two so no reason to be formal. Second, I came to tell you that you’ll be accompanying me and Jiraiya of the Sannin along with three others for a mission.” Naruto stated making Neji raise an eyebrow.

“What kind of mission would require 2 Genin, a Sannin, and three others?” Neji asked and Naruto smirked.

“Technically, it’s 3 Genin, a Sannin, a Jonin, and a Chunin. I was promoted about 15 minutes ago.” Naruto stated making Neji widen his eyes slightly before nodding.

“I see, congratulations.” Neji stated since Naruto did deserve the promotion. Hiashi had told him what Naruto had done during the break and during the invasion of Konoha, Neji would have been surprised if Naruto wasn’t promoted.

“Thank you. As for the mission, we are going to retrieve Tsunade Senju to become Hokage of the village as well as heal Lee and Hinata.” Naruto supplied making Neji nod with a more serious expression.

“I see, and with my Byakugan, I can help find her faster within any town or area.” Neji stated knowing he was on the very short list of candidates of the Hyuga to go. Too many of them were on patrols, high pay missions, too old to travel, or were wounded and recovering, thus he was the best option available really. Plus as a Branch member he was safer from anyone’s attempts to take the Byakugan.

“Yes. Shino Aburame will also be coming to help with that point as well. Tenten and Kurenai Yuhi are coming should the interaction with Tsunade become…violent.” Naruto stated making Neji nod before he frowned.

“And I and Shino can help in that regard since we can incapacitate her in our own unique methods.” Neji stated and Naruto nodded, “Should we expect trouble?” Neji stated knowing that would help him know what to pack and prepare for.

“We hope there won’t be, but prepare for the worst just in case there will be. We suspect Orochimaru might also be looking for her which means we could have to contend with him and any guards he brings on top of Tsunade should she be resistant to return here.” Naruto stated making Neji nod, “Good, we’ll be leaving no later than 7 AM unless Jiraiya-sensei gets held up for some reason.” Naruto informed making Neji nod again. “Do you by chance know where Tenten is? Shino I can ask his clan and I know where Kurenai is.” Naruto asked and Neji frowned.

“She works part time at a weapons shop called the Metal Claw.” Neji stated while thinking, “I don’t know where she lives other than it’s an apartment supplied by the village.” Neji stated making Naruto nod before he stood.

“All right, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow, make sure to pack for at least a month’s time.” Naruto stated making Neji nod his head as Naruto left to go see if he could find Tenten or Shino.

As it turned out, the Aburame compound was closer and Naruto went there before asking the guards about Shino and found out he was helping in one of the couple gardens that they had. Nothing special, mainly plant food for some of their insects.

Nodding his thanks, Naruto was allowed in and walked until he found Shino, “Hey Shino, you got a minute?” Naruto asked making Shino stand and look at him as he pushed his glasses up.

“Yes, Naruto-san, what can I do for you?” Shino asked as he examined Naruto closely while his bugs were telling him his power was big and it was getting bigger each passing day.

Naruto sighed, “I wish people wouldn’t do the formal crap unless it was a formal setting.” Naruto stated and Shino felt his mouth twitch in a smile.

“Well, you are my superior given your new rank.” Shino stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow, “My father mentioned in passing that you were a chief candidate for becoming Chunin, it is only logical that you were given the rank.” Shino clarified making Naruto nod.

“Ah, well I came to tell you to pack for at least a month’s time and be at the gate by 7 AM to go on a mission with me, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tenten, Neji, and Kurenai Yuhi.” Naruto stated making Shino raise his eyebrows.

“This mission must be important for a squad like that to be sent.” Shino stated while also hearing his bugs mention the smell on Naruto as well.

“Yes, we are to find and bring back Tsunade Senju to become the next Hokage. I won’t explain the team dynamics as I’m sure you’ve already plotted it out in your head. However, the variables you also need to account for is that Tsunade won’t want to return to the village and Orochimaru and some guards may also make an appearance.” Naruto stated making Shino stiffen since that wasn’t good at all.

“I see, I will have to prepare more than I usually do as we will not only be possibly fighting a renowned medic nin but also Orochimaru and his soldiers.” Shino stated making Naruto nod. “Incidentally, does Kurenai-sensei coming have to do with the… scent on your body?” Shino asked and Naruto stiffened this time before sighing.

“I need to get better soap.” Naruto mumbled to himself, “Look, I’ll explain it when we are gone ok? I’d rather stall it getting around the village somehow for a while.” Naruto stated and Shino nodded, “Thanks, if you have any scouting bugs bring some of them as we may need you, me, and Neji to scout at long distances to find her since she tends to run from anyone after her.” Naruto stated making Shino nod before Naruto bid him good day and left.

“So that is Naruto Uzumaki?” A female voice asked behind Shino and he nodded, “He seems like a respectful young man.” The woman continued and Shino nodded.

“He used to be more… energetic than this. It would seem that quite a few people trained him during the month and helped rein in his hyperactiveness as well as disciplining him and improving skills he had.” Shino stated before turning to look at the woman and saw she had smooth skin, pink lips, blacked out full glasses instead of spectacles like an Aburame normally wore, and her black hair was done up in two cones pointing straight up.

This was Shiba Aburame, Shino’s mother. “Good, diversity breeds efficiency and improvement.” Shiba stated and Shino nodded.

“Yes, Kurenai-sensei told me to find some more options for training instead of my allies. She pointed out various conditions that me having my allies only would get me killed. The more points she brought up to me, the more I realized our clan and others have become complacent and are no longer trying to find new forms of combat. She suggested I ask Naruto for assistance since if he couldn’t help me, then he could point me to someone that could.” Shino stated finding his clan’s action in not expanding their arsenal to be illogical, but assumed it was just Human nature to stick with what is working and go from there.

It was still illogical, but it was also understandable.

“There’s logic in what she said. Perhaps on your mission you should ask Naruto-san to help in some way or ask for advice, plus you will have Jiraiya of the Sannin too, so I’m sure he would also have some idea of where to start.” Shiba stated making Shino nod since it was logical.

“Yes, that would be a wise course of action.” Shino stated before nodding his head to her, “If you’ll excuse me, mother, I’ll go pack now and then return to my duties around the compound.” Shino stated and Shiba nodded before Shino left.

“Kushina-san, I wonder if you’re boy will be able to help my son becoming greater than his father and I? I hope you’ll watch and help him do that.” Shiba stated to no one in particular before she went back to her duties.

Meanwhile, Naruto had found the Metal Claw and entered to see a large burley man there working the counter, “Morning to you, young man, what can I get for you?” The man asked as Naruto walked to the counter.

“Hi, I’m looking for Tenten Higurashi, I was told she works here some times?” Naruto asked and the man raised an eyebrow.

“Can I ask what this is about?” The man asked and Naruto shrugged.

“I just need to tell her that we’ll be going on a mission together tomorrow morning and she needs to pack.” Naruto stated making the man nod.

“Ah, well she’s not here, it’s her day off. She lives in an apartment complex just down the road, number 10J.” The man stated making Naruto nod.

“Thanks, I might be back to check out your wares some time.” Naruto waved before leaving as the man waved back and went to the back to check on some things.

Finding the apartment, and chuckling as he got the joke of Tenten staying in that apartment number, Naruto knocked on the door and waited. Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked up as the door opened only to freeze at the sight before him.

Standing in front of him was Tenten dripping water and wrapped in a towel letting him see the outline of her toned and fit body as well as peaking at her CC cup tits. Her hair was down and flowing behind her also dripping with water and she was looking at him in surprise and with a blush across her face. “H-hi Naruto, I wasn’t expecting you or anyone.” Tenten stated as she looked at him, “I-is there something you need?” Tenten asked still blushing and a bit nervous.

 _“Damn, not only is she hot, but she’s also REALLY cute when she’s flustered like this.”_ Naruto thought to himself before shaking the thoughts away since he didn’t need his pants to become uncomfortable, “Sorry, I needed to talk to you. Mind if I come in and wait for you to get dressed or something?” Naruto asked and Tenten blushed a bit at having a guy in her apartment alone with her.

“Uh…S-sure, no problem.” Tenten stated before she let him in and closed the door.

Walking in, Naruto saw it was a flat style apartment only it was only one room besides what he assumed was a bathroom towards the back. Kitchen, dining room, living room, bedroom, and training room all put into one space without any real dividing wall. He tried not to stare at the different panties and bras that were scattered by her bed since some were going to REALLY make his pants uncomfortable if he pictured her wearing them.

Thankfully, she noticed them too and moved over to start moving them, causing Naruto to turn around as her bending over caused her towel to pull up and let her pussy peak out along with some of her ass.

Why did Kami have to be so mean to him?!?

Inside him, Kurama snorted since Kami wasn’t being mean, he was throwing the kid a bone and the kid was being too nice to take it. Though, given Kami’s nature, that would either make him try harder or reward the kid more for being chivalrous. Either way, Kurama was going to get some more entertainment from this before the day was out.

He may be starting to like and respect the kid, but it was still fun as hell to tease and get a ride out of him.

Naruto kept his back turned as Tenten pulled a screen up and blocked his view of her, though she did give him points for keeping his back turned, “So what did you need?” Tenten asked as she kept drying herself.

“I came to tell you that we were going on a mission tomorrow to retrieve someone.” Naruto stated making Tenten blush a bit on being on a mission with him.

“Oh? Who are we getting?” Tenten asked having lifted her towel to dry her hair only to freeze at Naruto’s next words.

“Tsunade Senju.” Naruto stated before he heard a gasp and then footsteps and turned just in time for Tenten to grab the front of his vest and start shaking him with stars in her eyes.

“We’re going to get Tsunade-sama?!?!? The famous kunoichi and female Sannin??!?!” Tenten asked excitedly and was happy before she noticed Naruto blushing and looking away, “What’s wrong?” She asked in confusion and Naruto raised a hand and pointed down causing her to frown before she looked down.

However, she then gasped as she did, released an EEP noise, and blushed like a tomato. In her haste and excitement, she forgot her towel wasn’t wrapped around her anymore and thus she was nearly chest to chest with Naruto with her being fully naked. To make matters worse for both of them, Naruto had an erection and it was close to poking her from within his pants.

Tenten quickly retracted her hands and tried to cover herself, but Kami struck again as her feet slid on the floor due to the wet spots she left from walking. She unconsciously followed her first instinct and grabbed Naruto to catch herself with Naruto grabbing her to help, but her momentum ended up pulling them both down to the floor causing them to shout in surprise.

When the two got their bearings straight, they blushed again as Naruto was on top of Tenten with her breasts pressed against his chest, his clothed erection pressed against her groin, and their faces not even an inch apart. It didn’t help that Naruto trying to grab her before they fell ended with his hands holding her wrists down above her head. Both were blushing and trying to think of what to say as they stared the other in the eyes and smelled the others’ breath.

Kurama merely laughed to himself at the situation and decided to help his container out a bit. Thus, he pushed some pheromones out into Naruto’s system making his scent become the pheromones. Kurama didn’t know if it would really effect Tenten, given he was just adding to the mood not shoving Tenten into being a horny mess.

For the two teenagers, Naruto found her very beautiful with her chocolate eyes, her pouty lips, smooth skin, and her hair sprayed out like a wave framing her beautiful features. Her breasts were firm against his chest and her skin was smooth from what he felt with his hands. Her breath smelled like jasmine and honey, how that was possible Naruto didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he cared. Her body smelled like lilacs and vanilla, both scents combined together was a bit… intoxicating to him.

Tenten found him to be really cute with the blush with it being heightened by his whisker marks and it only added to his handsome features. There was also his eyes being like two sapphire jewels that just held her attention. Then of course, there was also the feel of his erection pressed against her and she could tell it was big. His breath smelled a bit odd to her, no unpleasant just odd as it smelled like mint, a hint of cherry, and something she couldn’t identify. His smell was pleasant enough to her too and seemed to make her body want to shiver, but she just found herself captivated by his eyes and found herself unable to move… until she did.

Just as Naruto was about to release her hands, Tenten lunged forward and kissed him making him widen her eyes before she pulled back blushing and panting with Naruto. The two just looked at each other before kissing each other again and Naruto released her hands and held her hips while Tenten put her arms around his neck and began kissing him harder and more hungrily. Naruto lifted her up onto his lap and Tenten moaned a bit as her womanhood was now brushing against his clothed dick as his hands roamed her back and she ran her fingers through his hair. The two felt the other’s tongue and then went into the other’s mouth getting more and more of their taste and enjoying it all the more.

However, since neither were thinking clearly, neither of them channeled chakra to their lungs or were breathing through their noses and as such, they needed to break for air. The two merely looked at each other panting and blushing but neither looking away from the other’s eyes. Tenten shivered as she fully registered his fingers on her bare back and his breath hitting her and flowing down to her boobs and the warmth he was giving off was comforting.

“We… should probably, get up.” Naruto stated finding his breath coming back to him slowly and was holding himself back from kissing her again.

“Y-yeah, we should.” Tenten stated as she looked at him before kissing him again and Naruto quickly returned it with his hands now going to her ass and lifting her up with him as her legs hooked around him.

Reaching the bed, Naruto laid her down on it and kept kissing her while groping her ass causing her to moan before Naruto quickly stepped back panting along with Tenten, “W-why did you do that?” Tenten asked already missing his lips and hands.

“We need to calm down a minute. I like you Tenten, but I don’t exactly want to just jump into sex right this moment.” Naruto stated honestly since he was feeling the moment moving there and quickly and Tenten slowly nodded in agreement.

“Y-yeah, I guess you could buy me dinner before we did that.” Tenten stated trying to break the moment with some humor, but it only served to embarrass her that she had gotten to first and second base with a guy before she even had her first date. The thing was, she didn’t care and REALLY wanted to kiss him again.

“I’d… be glad to. Even kiss you again if you like, but I want you to be sure about this before we did anything fully sexual.” Naruto stated knowing that if he got going, he’d really fuck Tenten. Kin had gotten him worked up one time that he had eaten her out for over three hours and Kin had sucked him to orgasm over a dozen times and he was STILL ready for more. Tenten deserved her first time to be her choice and not have it turned into a fuck marathon by him if he got too caught up.

“Great, because I REALLY want to fucking kiss you right now.” Tenten stated while finding her body wanted more and it wanted it now. It didn’t scare her at all, it excited her that Naruto could make her feel this way and only through two kisses and little grope of her ass. She didn’t even feel the slightest need to cover her bare tits and womanhood.

“All right, but you’re going to have to wait, we both need to settle down.” Naruto stated making her reluctantly nod. “Be ready to leave at the gate by 7 AM, pack for at least a month’s time and in case we get into a hard fight.” Naruto stated making Tenten nod and Naruto leaned in and gave her a soft kiss to the lips and then stepped back and left before he took her virginity and possibly more.

Tenten flopped back onto her bed and sighed as her body was still hot and horny and bit her lips, “Ah, fuck it.” She stated before she began playing with herself to thoughts of her new sexual interest. She mentally noted to be sure to pack as soon as she was done and to bring any and all sexy undergarments she had. Though she was tempted to not bring anything and really give Naruto a taste of her.

Hey, she may have been a tomboy, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t sexually active and interested and liked to feel desirable or pretty sometimes.

As for Naruto, he leaned against the outside wall and panted as he tried to calm himself, _[Kyubi, was that your doing?]_ Naruto asked as he panted and Kurama smirked.

 ** _[Yes and no. I did release some pheromones, but only enough that would have only put her into the mood. She would have only acted like that if she really did want you that way. Same with your body, it’s reacting on it’s own, no interference from me, that I’m aware of at least]._** Kurama stated knowing that using his chakra could have some kind of effect on Naruto, but it was anyone’s guess what it was beyond the three side effects they knew. Mito and Kushina didn’t use his chakra and definitely not during their hormonal years either, so it was a coin toss on what could happen from Naruto having used his chakra twice now.

 _[Just, no pheromones unless I ask please. While they may be useful for interrogations at some point, I really don’t need random women jumping me if they get really horny]._ Naruto stated as he managed to calm himself enough to move again and headed for home.

 ** _[May not be up to you kit, if I go into a mating cycle then you’re going to be stuck until you get enough relief. I’ll warn you if it happens, but you had better just ensure you got at least one female willing to fuck you nearby]._** Kurama stated making Naruto groan.

 _[Great, fucking great]._ Naruto groaned as he headed for home.

 ** _[On the bright side, it would appear someone above likes you with the way the women seem to be getting drawn to you]._** Kurama stated with a smirk.

 _[Except I kinda can only marry one and I’d like to have a stable relationship, thank you]._ Naruto replied causing Kurama to scoff.

 ** _[Says who? Newsflash kit, you’re a shinobi meaning you could be killed at any time and you do things other people frown upon on a daily basis for your chosen profession and you don’t care. You’re also the last known Uzumaki meaning if you die so does your clan and you’re the son of a Kage, which means a lot of people aren’t going to care or be able to do anything about what you decide to do. Stop giving a shit what other people will think about you and just enjoy yourself and those that want to be around you. You think Kurenai or Kin are going to stop fucking you because you get a date? Are you going to cut them off from feeling you love and pleasure them because you get a date or mate? You’ve got two slaves bound to you and your house from now on, if the girl you try to settle down with can’t accept and understand what that means, then she isn’t worth your time. You’re already in an abnormal relationship by Human standards, might as well ride it out and see how many women are actually willing to be with you in some form. You can always settle down later and maybe you’ll have more than one wife, who knows. So long as you and those your with are happy, does it matter what anyone else thinks or feels?]_** Kurama lectured/advised and Naruto was silent for a long moment.

 _[I’ll cross the bridge of having a girlfriend or future wife when I get to it. I mean not like I need to worry about getting married right now, right?]_ Naruto replied making Kurama give a mental nod.

 ** _[Right, so just enjoy yourself and live a little. I mean, part of your profession includes sleeping with people and then killing them in their sleep, so you might as well get the whole morality thing out of the way in this case. If you meet a woman or girl who just wants some fun and sex then do it and enjoy it and keep doing it if the female wants]._** Kurama stated and Naruto had to give him that since part of his job was seduction and assassination gigs, meaning there would be loveless sex occurring for the job and then him killing whoever he had sex with soon after.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto arrived home and went inside to see Kurenai in a pair of short shorts and a tank top and she smiled as she saw him, “Hello mast-MPH!” Kurenai started before Naruto was on her in a flash and kissing her hungrily and Kurenai moaned before eagerly returning it.

“Clothes off, now!” Naruto stated as he all but tore her clothes off and then proceeded to take Kurenai on the couch, the floor, the dining table, against the wall, and back on his bed and added Kin to the fun when she came back from shopping. He had a LOT of pent up lust and desire right now and he needed his two slaves to help him vent it all, which they were happy to do.

He could tell Kurenai about the mission later after he fucked her and Kin silly.

**_Gate of Konoha: 6:55 AM_ **

Naruto, fully rested and feeling calmer, stood at the gate with a slightly tired and practically glowing Kurenai as he massages her shoulders using chakra to relax her and to let some of his chakra energize her a bit. Of course, he had to be careful not to use too much or Kurenai would be a panting mess wanting to fuck from his chakra stimulating her.

Turns out, that was a side effect of having Kurama’s chakra filtering into his system, his chakra was naturally laced with with Kurama’s. As such, small doses stimulated the body in multiple ways depending on just how the chakra is being used, so it could be pleasurable or it could possibly stimulate the body to help it. However, too much acted as a poison and could kill another person or weaken them considerably for an unknown amount of time.

Naturally, Naruto planned to experiment with that later on since it could be useful in a variety of ways. Both for the bedroom and outside it. The main interest was possibly healing a person with small doses since if it could stimulate the body in different ways, who was to say it couldn’t stimulate nerves or repairing cells or anything else? It was at least worth a try since Naruto still needed more chakra control before he could ever think of attempting to learn medical Jutsu.

His reserves were still increasing the more training he did and as such he needed more control to fully utilize it. Medical Jutsu needed near perfect control or a variety of things could go wrong for both the healer and the patient. Not to mention more control meant less chakra used which meant more injuries healed and less likelihood that the healer would collapse from exhaustion. Naruto wasn’t too humble to admit that if he had his chakra fully under control that he could become one of the best medic nins there ever was.

He broke from his thoughts as Shino came into view and the two nodded to each other while Kurenai waved. Naturally, Shino took notice of the tattoo on her chest and the choker around her neck and could only assume something had happened to cause his sensei to become a servant member of Naruto’s clan.

Shino wasn’t as slow on the uptake as a lot of others were. He knew of the Uzumaki Clan as his clan kept detailed records of allies and friends as well as history. Naturally that led him to investigate who Naruto’s parents were and he started with what he thought was the easiest: Uzumaki. Like Naruto, he found only one viable name coming up: Kushina Uzumaki. That led to the discovery that rumors stated she and the Fourth Hokage were rather close and could be seen as a couple despite no one coming out and asking them, most likely to help keep Kushina safe from a very vengeful Iwa. Shino had evidence and doubts about Naruto being the Fourth’s son, but when he revealed he had a biju sealed inside of him, that finalized it.

Naruto was born the day of the Kyubi attack, so it was obvious which biju it was.

He was named Uzumaki and Kushina was the only viable option to be his mother.

Minato Namikaze was known as an honorable man so why would he use someone else’s child and not his own?

The last nail in the coffin was when Shino found a picture of Minato and Naruto was practically his twin save the whisker marks. If Naruto wasn’t the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, then someone was making damn sure he at least looked the part.

Shino though was saddened for his comrade, now fully seeing the ramifications that he was an orphan, used to seal a demon away, and couldn’t even tell anyone who his parents were or every other village would target him either for revenge or to breed new Uzumaki/Namikaze children to serve the village. He also realized why he always saw glares and looks of disgust from various adults whenever Naruto was around, they hated the jail for what the prisoner had done.

 _“Idiots, the lot of them.”_ Shino thought with no small amount of contempt. Even if Shino was to be cold and calculating about this and not care about the emotional and mental trauma his friend had endured while still keeping a smile on his face, there was still a very clear reason to be pissed off at the villagers.

If you pissed off the prison, what was to stop it from letting the prisoner out?

If Naruto wanted he could have said to hell with everyone and just let Kyubi out and not cared because he had no one to really care about or he wanted the pain to end.

However, Naruto decided to be better than others, he took the trauma and kept going even smiling brightly at people if for no other reason than to be friendly. He was ascending the ranks and was showing that no one should underestimate him. The willpower to do that and the mental fortitude to resist that kind of torture and suffering, were just further testaments to his comrade’s will to endure.

All of this culminated in Shino’s decision to be a better comrade and friend to Naruto over what he had been. Even if he wanted to be fully logical about this, he’d still do this because Naruto was steadily growing in strength and power and was getting his name out rapidly. It was only logical that Shino would want to be his ally both for his own improvement and for his clan’s benefit.

Shino broke from his thoughts as he saw Tenten and Neji arrive, though he took note of Tenten blushing at Naruto and the slightly jealous look she sent to Kurenai. It seemed his friend was going to have a complicated life in a new way. Especially since Shino had no doubt that Neji saw the tattoo on Kurenai’s chest and knew what it meant too, though whether Tenten did or not was another matter entirely.

However, neither could make a comment because Jiraiya showed up and grinned at Kurenai getting a massage and quickly scribbled something in a notebook before putting it away, “All right, everyone’s here so let’s head out.” Jiraiya stated making them nod as Kurenai stood and kissed Naruto’s cheek making Jiraiya grin while Tenten had a twitching eyebrow.

The group then immediately took off heading for the nearest town where Jiraiya had to meet a contact about Tsunade, unfortunately it was a day’s travel. Naruto and Jiraiya could have used the toads, but it would have caused a lot of commotion and if they were lucky enough to have Tsunade be in the town, then landing on giant toads would have sent alarm bells off and she’d be gone before they had a chance. So they were stuck with tree hopping and running to get to where they were going.

“Naruto, about Kurenai-sensei.” Shino stated making Naruto sigh and Kurenai look at Naruto apologetically since she kinda talked him into this situation, not that she regretted it after yesterday.

“Kurenai-chan approached me during the first day she was helping me train. She was rather… furious with how Neji fought and treated Hinata in the prelims.” Naruto started making Neji wince since he was feeling terrible about that after everything, and it was slightly worse because Hinata wasn’t holding it against him. “Kurenai decided to… bribe me into being a bit more ruthless in my fight, which I was going to be anyway, but not fully kill Neji since we both knew Hinata didn’t want that.” Naruto stated knowing this was going to become troublesome especially when word got out by the civilians no doubt.

The problem with having a slave to your clan was that they had to be officially registered as such with the village not only because Naruto had to ensure she only went on missions that he felt she could handle, but also because any offense aimed at her was also aimed at him and his clan, thus in a way Kurenai had the protection of the Uzumaki Clan over her for what it counted.

Having slaves used to be more common, but it faded from view when a lot of people started seeing it as barbaric. However, Ninja villages still kept the practice as it was a way to keep powerful prisoners alive and a chance to make their village stronger. Daimyos, Shoguns, warlords, and other official positions of power had them too, they just jazzed up the name to make it sound friendlier than slave. Indentured servants, house servants, bound concubines, pleasure servants, and a few others came to mind right off the top of his head.

He broke from his thoughts as Shino spoke, “A bribe?” Shino asked with a raised eyebrow and Naruto nodded before Kurenai cut in.

“I offered to become his personal slave in exchange for him beating Neji to an inch of his life.” Kurenai stated making the three Genin give surprised looks while Tenten was also horrified and hurt that a kunoichi would willingly do that and Naruto would accept. “Naruto was resistant to the idea of me becoming his slave, but I convinced him as it was a form of protection and help for me just as much as it was a possible bonus for him. I’m actually quite happy with how things have turned out.” Kurenai stated giving a discreet wink to Naruto and making Tenten frown.

“How is it a protection or any kind of help?” Tenten asked incredulously as she found the situation degrading and humiliating for a strong and experienced kunoichi.

“Well for one, none of the bastards in the village can try to ask me out anymore as I belong to Naruto. 2) Anyone attempting to force themselves on me not only has my wrath to worry about, but Naruto’s wrath as well as the village laws. It’s one thing if you attack a normal woman, but it’s something else if you attack a clan woman as they have more say in things. When I became Naruto’s slave, I became property of him and his clan thus harming or insulting me is the same as doing so to Naruto, which means no one but Naruto can touch me if I do not wish to be touched. 3) If there is a mission I do not feel comfortable taking, but the Hokage believes I should anyway, Naruto can stop it unless it’s a matter of village security. There are other reasons of course, but the point is that I have more protection and security being with Naruto than I did on my own.” Kurenai stated seriously while sending a smile to Naruto, who nodded since he knew she was doing it just as much for her own peace of mind as she was to encourage him.

“But don’t you want to settle down and have a family some day?” Tenten asked and Kurenai smiled.

“Who says I can’t have that with Naruto-kun?” Kurenai stated with a teasing smile before she kissed Naruto’s cheek again.

The three Genin blushed a bit while Jiraiya merely mentally cried tears of pride for his student getting such a woman as his lover/slave.

“Wait, you said Naruto’s clan, what clan?” Tenten asked making Kurenai wince slightly and send an apologetic look to Naruto, who waved her off since it was fine.

“She means the Uzumaki Clan, Tenten-san.” Shino stated making Neji nod as he had done his own digging too.

“Uzumaki Clan?” Tenten asked in confusion and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, before the end of the second war, the Uzumaki clan were allies of Konoha that had their own island nation. The alliance was so close that Konoha incorporated the Uzumaki Clan spiral into their head plate symbol and put it on the back of all the flak jackets worn by Chunin and Jonin.” Naruto stated making Tenten widen her eyes in surprise. “They were also close to being considered the sixth great shinobi village, not surprising when they had the likes of Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. Mito was the wife of the First Hokage and Tsunade Senju’s Grandmother while Kushina Uzumaki was my mother and earned the nicknames “Red Hot Habanero” and “Red Death” and both were feared and respected by a lot people.” Naruto stated surprising Tenten at the information.

“So what happened to them?” Tenten asked in genuine curiosity.

“My mother died the night of my birth from the Kyubi attack. The rest of my clan was wiped out towards the end of the Second Shinobi War. It took the combined might of Three Major villages and several dozen lesser ones to bring my clan down and even then, the attackers suffered such losses that most of the lesser villages collapsed and the major ones had to stop the war soon after.” Naruto stated surprising the three Genin since a clan had to be pretty badass to handle all that and still get a victory out of a genocidal event.

“Why weren’t they mentioned in the history classes?” Tenten asked making the other two frown in confusion while Naruto frowned in anger.

“Most likely the spiteful civilians persuaded the civilian council to do it. Quite a lot of people were pissed off that my mother got with my father, they probably figured stripping the history books of her clan was some measure of revenge. Plus there are a few bigots in Konoha that feel that if you aren’t born in Konoha then you are an outsider and have no business having any kind of respect or position in Konoha, thus they felt there was no need to mention an island of foreigners in the books that should be about Konoha’s greatness.” Naruto stated bitterly as Hiruzen had given him one of the older history books that spoke of Konoha being indebted to the Uzumaki clan for their actions and support in the first two wars.

Hiruzen also stated he wouldn’t be angry or disappointed if Naruto decided to press charges against Konoha for what it had done to his clan and volunteered to be a witness for him if he did. Naruto honestly was considering doing just that, but maybe after he shoved more crow down their throats for what they had done.

The other three Genin were quiet as they followed the three higher ranked members for a few more hours before Jiraiya had them stop to rest a bit and eat lunch. While they had supplies, it was usually better to hold off on using them right away, hence Naruto and Jiraiya went to find some food while Neji and Shino got some firewood and Tenten and Kurenai set up the camp area.

However, Kurenai also saw that Tenten was uncomfortable with the situation that she was in with Naruto, and decided to try and talk to the girl, “You shouldn’t think any less of Naruto for what I decided to do.” Kurenai stated as she and Tenten sat alone waiting for the men to come back.

Tenten was silent a moment thinking on her response, “It’s… it’s not that I think less of him, it’s just I find the whole thing ridiculous. I mean, I always hated how people saw Kunoichi as useless or only good for their bodies and then I find out the guy that I’m starting to like has a slave.” Tenten stated with her mood being too somber for her to be embarrassed at admitting she liked Naruto.

Kurenai suppressed the grin at Tenten liking her master and instead gave a small smile, “Well, look at through the fact he didn’t force me to become his slave, I did this of my own free will. Same with Naruto’s other slave, Kin Tsuchi.” Kurenai stated making Tenten turn to her in surprise, “Kin was also a willing enslavement because it was better than the alternatives for her.” Kurenai stated making Tenten raise an eyebrow at her, “Kin was from Sound, meaning she was an enemy kunoichi. Naruto interrogated her to find out about Orochimaru’s plans and afterward she requested to be his slave as it was a better option than being sent to a high security prison for the rest of her life or being executed. Naruto agreed because he felt she didn’t deserve to die for the actions of her superiors in Sound, she was his slave for nearly a month before I was branded.” Kurenai stated, finding no reason to mention Naruto’s methods for interrogating Kin, and making Tenten nod before she looked down again.

“I see.” Tenten stated and Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You can still be with Naruto if you want, but you’ll have to accept that Kin and I aren’t going anywhere. We belong to Naruto and to an extent his clan, which means we are going to serve him in whatever ways he needs or desires whether that’s with our fighting skills or in the bedroom.” Kurenai stated making Tenten blush both at the thought of Naruto fucking two women and from the memory of him and her in her apartment. “There’s just something about him, isn’t there?” Kurenai asked making Tenten look at her, “When you’re around him, there’s just something to him that pulls you and you don’t understand it, but you don’t want to fight it either.” Kurenai stated since she and Kin had discussed feeling the same thing.

“Yeah, but what about you?” Tenten asked making Kurenai look at her in confusion, “Won’t you be upset if Naruto started dating or sleeping with other women?” Tenten asked since she didn’t see how you could sign yourself over to someone and not be hurt if they were with someone else.

“Not really. My position as a slave alters things. Naruto could still marry me and Kin down the line, which is his right, but any children we give him wouldn’t be accepted as Clan Heirs due to the fact Kin and I are slaves. While I am sure Naruto would love his children equally, there are still laws in place even if he doesn’t like them. There’s also the fact Kin and I can’t have a position of authority over his clan or its affairs due to our status, we could be in charge of servants and other slaves, but any women Naruto married or any other members of the Uzumaki still in existence would be above us in authority.” Kurenai stated knowing that Naruto was not happy when he learned this, but Konoha law was in place to ensure that slaves couldn’t try and usurp their master’s spouse(s) and place their children in a position of authority within a clan. This was done before by a slave using a loophole in her orders to ensure the wife/wives were infertile and thus the slave’s children were the only choice to become the next Clan Head.

So, it was decided that no children born to slaves could become Clan Head unless they were the very last members of the clan. Even then, it had to be accepted by the other Clan Heads and the Hokage before they could take the Clan Seat and the seals on slaves were made stricter to destroy those loopholes and ensure there was no sabotage from the slaves to ensure their children got the advantage over any others.

Of course, Kurenai had no issue and neither did Kin since neither knew how a clan worked and just wanted to support and love Naruto while giving him children. Even if they couldn’t be Clan Head, that didn’t reduce their value or significance in their eyes and had told this to Naruto with him fully agreeing. He still needed to learn more about his clan and how they did things, but if he had to he would make new positions in his clan to allow his children, regardless of who was their mother, to feel like a true part of the clan.

Kurenai shook those thoughts away to get back to the point, “As for myself and Kin, we want Naruto to find more lovers and happiness because he needs it after all the trauma the village gave him plus the fact he has no known family left at all.” Kurenai stated knowing that Naruto could have kept fucking them for hours before he tired while Kin and herself could only handle so much.

Tenten, on the other hand, frowned in confusion on the trauma part before it hit her like a ton of bricks. He held a Biju, most likely Kyubi since no other Biju had ever been reported being near Konoha, and the villagers most likely hated him. She could remember some of the glares the civilians sent his way when he was competing in the finals, so if he got those same looks every day for who knows how many years? She shuddered to think of what it could do to someone with no positive emotional support.

Tenten turned back to Kurenai as the woman kept speaking, “If you want to be with Naruto, then do it, but you’ll have to accept that Kin and I will always be with him both in bed and out of it and you’ll have to learn to live with that.” Kurenai stated making Tenten nod her head before the others started coming back and they roasted some fish before they ate and continued on.

**_Town in Fire Country: Next Day_ **

The group made it to the town in one piece after camping for the night and now were walking through town heading for a hotel since Jiraiya said it could take at least a day for him to find his contact and get the information.

That was going to be further delayed as a beautiful raven haired woman was flirting with Jiraiya. Naruto sighed and waved him off while leading the others to a nearby hotel knowing Jiraiya would be back when he eventually ran out of on hand cash or got shot down hard.

With that in mind, he got three rooms: Neji and Shino in one, Tenten and Kurenai in another, and Naruto with Jiraiya since he had gotten used to his grumbling when he got shut down hard. Naruto and them went to their rooms and settled in before Naruto had a knock on his door. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Naruto opened it to see Shino there along with Tenten and raised an eyebrow, “Naruto, I was wondering if you could help me with my training. I find I am lacking in skills outside of my clan arts and wish to remedy that.” Shino started and Naruto nodded before looking to Tenten, who blushed a bit.

“Could we talk?” Tenten asked and Naruto nodded before he made four clones.

The clones nodded and two motioned Shino to follow them while the other two went to Neji and Kurenai’s door and Naruto let Tenten into the room. Tenten merely sat on the bed and was looking at her feet before Naruto sat beside her and waited till she was ready to talk. “So… you didn’t force them into being slaves?” Tenten asked suddenly and Naruto shook his head.

“Kin-chan and Kurenai-chan were both of their own volition, though I won’t lie and say a part of me isn’t happy with this. I mean, it’s a lot of men’s dream to have beautiful sex slaves without getting trouble for it, I just made sure they actually wanted to do this before I did anything.” Naruto stated making Tenten nod, “Look, Tenten-chan, I-MPH.” Naruto was cut off as Tenten suddenly lunged at him and took him into a kiss while pushing him on the bed. Naruto was stunned a moment before he returned the kiss and began tongue wrestling with Tenten.

Meanwhile, two clones with Shino were helping him: one was sparring with him in Taijutsu while the other was watching to see what he needed improvement on and what seemed to be natural movements to him. They had started the spar with explaining that if Shino learned to fight up close, his insects could latch onto enemies every time he made contact with them, thus grapples were going to be useful for him. Naruto also had some other ideas for helping him, but wanted to get some basic structure first and then work on harder things.

You couldn’t build a strong palace without a strong foundation after all.

A ways off from them, another clone was sparring with Neji as he wanted to face Naruto more as it pushed him harder than spars in the Hyuga compound did. Sure, it was better than it was thanks to his uncle, but facing an opponent that used the Gentle Fist and facing an opponent that didn’t was a stark contrast. Neji had NEVER been beaten as badly as Naruto had done in the finals, not even when sparring against one of the crueler members of the Main House and Naruto had done it with a style that wasn’t Gentle Fist, but was oddly similar in it’s own way. The main differences were that it didn’t use chakra and incorporated more than just palm thrusts and finger jabs.

Neji could verify it was effective and brutal in its style and execution… or maybe Naruto just was but regardless it was still effective. Neji wanted to keep being pushed into more challenging fights as well as trying new techniques and attacks, which needed someone to fight and able to take the hits and offer input.

Realistically, Naruto was the best sparring partner since his Shadow Clones would give him direct feedback on different hits and mention what did or didn’t work that well and allow Neji to adjust accordingly. If push came to shove, Naruto could use that Field of Life jutsu to let Neji get into another life or death fight.

Back with Naruto, he currently had Tenten on his lap with both of them still kissing frantically as his hands held her bubble butt tightly and she was running her hands in his hair. “Why…Is…this…so…good?” Tenten asked through gaps in their lips and tongue wrestling.

“No…idea…want…to…stop?” Naruto asked in return glad that he was keeping his mind focused on breathing through his nose this time.

“Fuck…no!” Tenten gasped as she kept molding her lips against his and exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue.

However, she whined as Naruto pulled her away, but frowned when she saw him looking at the door with narrowed eyes, “Naruto-kun?” Tenten asked in concern though she did blush too at using the affectionate on him.

Naruto raised a finger to shush her before he made two clones just as a knock at the door was heard, “That you Jiraiya-sensei?” One of the clones asked using a tired tone while the other dispersed to warn the others.

No answer came from the door other than another knock, “All right, all right, I’m coming.” The clone stated in an annoyed tone while the real Naruto picked up Tenten and went out the window and made it down to the street.

The clone then opened the door to see two Akatsuki members: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, “Can I help you?” The clone asked in a genuine grumpy tone.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Itachi stated looking at him. The clone just stared at him in annoyance, “We need you to come with us.” Itachi continued while being a bit unnerved by the look in Naruto’s eyes, they weren’t the childlike wonder filled ones he recalled when he was still in Anbu, these were serious ready to kill eyes.

“Come on Itachi, why not let him fight us? He doesn’t need his limbs to be helpful.” Kisame stated in a bloodthirsty tone especially since the brat was supposed to have taken up Zabuza’s blade.

“Yeah… no, sorry. The two grown men asking me to leave and go some place with them seems very… pedophile like.” Naruto stated causing Kisame to gawk and Itachi to sweatdrop since it could be interpreted as that. He’d have to work on his delivery at some point in the future.

“We aren’t gay!” Kisame shouted making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“Uh… never said you were gay, I said you were a pedophile, big difference.” Naruto stated making Kisame growl before he grabbed Naruto and brought him up to his face before Naruto headbutted him. Kisame recoiled and dropped Naruto while grabbing his nose, “I don’t want a kiss.” Naruto stated making a vein throb on Kisame’s head.

“Calm dow Kisame, he’s baiting you.” Itachi stated and Naruto snorted.

“Wow, even your partner doesn’t take you seriously, he just made a fish reference to you.” Naruto stated making Kisame’s eyebrow twitch violently while Itachi merely blinked finding that he did unintentionally do that.

Naruto then blinked before Kisame grabbed him by the face and lifted him up, “That’s it! You just lost your limbs.” Kisame growled and Naruto mumbled something against his hand. Frowning, Kisame switched his grip to hold the brat by the top of his head, “What was that?” Kisame asked annoyed.

“I said, too bad for you that’s not what I’m here for, but please accept this parting gift.” The clone stated before grinning as he glowed cause Itachi to widen his eyes, but the clone suddenly exploded before he could get a word of warning out.

Outside the town, Naruto was with Tenten and a recently shown up Sasuke. After he had jumped out the window, he and Tenten landed in the street and started moving away and ran into Sasuke, who was looking for them. Already knowing the situation, Naruto convinced Sasuke to get ready to fight outside of town where there was more space and no one to get in the way.

He was just glad his clones had the rest of his team out of the way, as Kurenai and the clone that went to talk to her were going to find Jiraiya and get him to the real Naruto as quickly as possible. Naruto wasn’t a fool, he got lucky and had surprise against Orochimaru, in a straight up fight he’d lose from lack of experience and training.

However, compared to Itachi, Orochimaru was small time and Kisame was no idle threat either. Even if he had Kurenai and the three Genin with him, Itachi knew the clans and no doubt knew Kurenai by reputation, which left him and Tenten and Kyubi’s chakra wasn’t that helpful when you added Samehada to the mix. The sword could eat chakra from anything even the usually corrosive chakra of a biju didn’t hurt it.

Basically, Naruto needed someone their level to help turn the tide in his favor, he needed Jiraiya here.

“Sasuke, whatever happens, you and I fight together all right?” Naruto stated making Sasuke frown.

“Itachi is mine, Naruto.” Sasuke stated with finality.

“I’m not saying I’ll kill him, but he’s got back up and you and I aren’t ready to handle him even together.” Naruto stated making Sasuke frown further, “For the love of Kami, Sasuke, we couldn’t beat Kakashi and Itachi is even stronger than him!” Naruto nearly shouted making Sasuke relent a bit, “Even if he was tied with Kakashi, in all honesty Sasuke, at your current level do you think you could pull off what Itachi has?” Naruto asked and Sasuke stiffened.

In truth, he didn’t think he could. Sasuke knew he was skilled but he knew members of his clan that were even stronger than that and Itachi had brought them all down by himself. Even if you excused him getting the jump on some of them, there were others that had definitely gone down swinging and Itachi didn’t have a mark on him from what Sasuke recalled.

The bitter truth, was that Sasuke was still not near his level of power and strength.

“Look Sasuke, I get it, I honesty do because someone killed my parents in front of me too, but I am not strong enough to avenge them yet. So why don’t we work together and handle this together? If a chance to kill him arises you can take it, but right now the goal is either survival or incapacitating them, though it will likely be the former.” Naruto stated making the two look at him in shock, “I won’t try to kill Itachi unless I have no other choice, this is a life or death situation and I will react in the best interest for us to survive.” Naruto added as he loosened the weight and gravity seals on his body to let him move faster and summoned Kubikiribōchō as well. “Tenten, fall back to the trees, these guys are close to midrange combat specialists, better that you’re hidden and can take advantage of that if an opportunity presents itself.” Naruto ordered making Tenten nod before she jumped back to the trees and Naruto quickly made multiple Shadow Clones and sent them off into the trees as well.

The last clone moved away just as Itachi and Kisame arrived, both had some tears and scorch marks on their cloaks. Kisame was scowling while Itachi was impassive and looking between Naruto and his little brother. Sasuke was glaring, but keeping his cool since Naruto’s points were still on his mind and he knew he’d have to be smart to do this especially with the shark guy there to back Itachi up.

Itachi, internally, was impressed as he expected his brother to charge in swinging and attacking wildly, but he seemed to be thinking clearly right now and he had a feeling it was because of Naruto.

Naruto readied himself while Sasuke activated his Sharingan and had a pair of kunai ready, “You’re going to pay for that, you brat!” Kisame stated annoyed since he had a few burns on his blue skin and it was annoying for him to be outsmarted by a brat.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me because you’re too dumb to notice the difference between a clone and a real person.” Naruto stated with a smirk while Kisame growled before he launched at Naruto, who met him halfway and clashed blades with him. However, Kisame was unprepared for Naruto to lean back and kick him right in the groin causing him to hunt in pain and stumble before Naruto went to slice into him with his blade only for Samehada to coil and block the strike making Naruto click his teeth. He then twisted around and kicked Kisame sending him back.

Kisame growled at Naruto before he looked down as the ground broke and another Naruto came launching out and cut his cheek with a kunai before exploding sending him further back. Naruto idly noted that Kisame seemed… weaker than he should be, but didn’t have time to focus on it as Kisame came after him. Deciding he couldn’t go muscle for muscle with him, Naruto shortened the length of Kubikiribōchō to give him more maneuverability and reengaged a surprised Kisame.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi were clashing with kunai and it was clear Itachi had the advantage, which was why two Naruto clones charged with their full speed and tried to hit Itachi, forcing him to block them and then kick Sasuke away. However, once Sasuke was away, the clones grabbed his wrists and exploded making Itachi click his teeth as he came out of the smoke cloud with some charred marks on his clothes, a few small burns, and an annoyed look.

He couldn’t keep the look long as Sasuke charged back in and engaged in Taijutsu with another two clones from Naruto joining him, _“Impressive, they work together well.”_ Itachi thought as they didn’t get in the other’s way as they engaged him and Naruto’s fighting style was keeping him on his toes. Sasuke would have been impressive too if not for the fact he was using the Uchiha’s fighting style and Itachi was a near master of it.

Itachi suddenly paused as he felt his danger senses kick in and he quickly ducked as a pair of kunai sailed over his head, but the distraction resulted in two of the clones delivering a kick to his chin snapping his head back. Sasuke, seeing a chance, went for a kill with a kunai, only for Itachi to be replaced by a log.

Looking around for his brother, Sasuke was suddenly tackled by a clone of Naruto as a foot sailed through where his head was a moment ago, “Close your eyes.” The clone whispered to Sasuke making him frown but did so just as another clone stood in front of Itachi and flared all of its chakra, causing Itachi to shout in pain and surprise as the chakra overwhelmed his Sharingan. Due to the sudden blindness, he was unprepared to then receive several blows to his face and torso courtesy of the other clone.

Itachi jumped back and winced as his eyes still hurt from that flash of chakra, _“Rather ingenious. Sharingan and Byakugan both see chakra and monitor it, but they see it too well and such an intense burst overwhelms those Dojutsu. If he had been closer or had more chakra, I’d still be blinded right now or maybe even permanently blind.”_ Itachi thought as a small smile came to his face, _“Sensei, you would be so proud of Naruto,”_ Itachi thought before hearing a shout off to the side and heard Kisame scream as he was sent flying back through a few trees.

A few minutes ago had Naruto and Kisame still clashing swords with Kisame actually having a bit of respect for the brat as he was fast on his feet and at least competent in his sword usage. Both he and Naruto had torn and cut clothing but neither really having any blood showing. Reason being that Kisame was too skilled to get hit fully and Naruto was keeping the shredding to a minimum and Kyubi was healing before he fully bled.

Jumping back, Kisame went through some handsigns, “Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu.” Kisame called as he spat out large glops of water that took the shape of sharks and launched at Naruto, who channeled wind chakra to his blade and cut through them.

Naruto then drew back and launched a blade of wind at Kisame, who raised Samehada to block, only to shout as few shuriken came at him from the trees and one cut his side distracting him and letting the blade of wind cut his left arm.

Growling in anger and frustration, Kisame created a few water clones and sent them after Naruto while he went after the nuisance in the trees, who was now panicking. Naruto cursed and made a few dozen Shadow Clones to fight the water clones while he went after Kisame, who was closing in on Tenten rapidly.

Realizing he wouldn’t make it in time to intercept him, Naruto dropped Kubikiribōchō to lose the extra weight and pumped Chakra to his legs letting him move faster. He got in front of Kisame just as he was about to strike Tenten making Naruto do a split decision and took a deep breath while channeling a lot of chakra, “FUS RO DAH!” Naruto shouted sending a wave of power at Kisame sending him sailing back and shouting in pain. Kisame felt like a compressed Akamichi boulder charged at him full force before slamming into him. Kisame crashed through several trees before he came to a stop with blood leaking from his mouth and several cuts and splinters in his back while his torso hurt like hell, no doubt from a few broken or fractured bones.

However, it wasn’t a clear cut win for Naruto as he was now panting, coughing, and wheezing, _“Damn. That fucking hurt my throat and vocal cords.”_ Naruto thought as his throat felt like it was on fire.

 ** _[I got you, kit. You’ll feel some soreness and have a raspy voice for a little while, but it will be better soon. Next time, try not to do so many sounds or words or whatever you want to call them all at once when you haven’t fully tested this before. You also should channel chakra to coat your vocal cords next time]._** Kurama informed making Naruto give a mental nod of thanks and acceptance.

Tenten was by his side immediately and the two jumped beside Sasuke and Naruto’s remaining clones as Itachi was still having some trouble seeing and Kisame was battered quite a bit as he lumbered over to Itachi. However, Sasuke was panting, Tenten was only armed with weapons, and Naruto’s voice was shot so he couldn’t use any jutsu besides the Rasengan and Shadow Clones.

Naruto mentally noted to work on doing jutsu without the name soon in case he strained his throat again.

However, it seemed like Kami was going to help them out as Guy appeared via “Dynamic Entry!” With said kick being aimed at Kisame sending him back hard and three large Toads appeared blocking the younger ninja with Jiraiya landing in front of the toads. Kurenai, Shino, and Neji also showed up with their clones and went to the others.

Itachi frowned seeing as they were weakened now, having not expected such resistance from Naruto and now they had two more problematic Genin, two Jonin, and Jiraiya to contend with. Only one decision was left to make, “Kisame, we’re leaving.” Itachi stated as he shunshined next to Kisame and they dispersed in a flock of crows.

Naruto sighed in relief and plopped down on the ground still wheezing and breathing hard. Kurenai was by his side in an instant while the clones popped slowly to give their user back some chakra. Although, Kurenai’s clone made him a bit uncomfortable since the two were engaged in a 69 position when his warning clone popped, so his clone didn’t get to finish. Apparently, Kurenai was curious on if a Shadow Clone was actually as good as the original and from the moans his clone was hearing she was enjoying herself.

He then looked up as Jiraiya came up to him, “You all right?” Jiraiya asked and Naruto coughed but nodded slightly, “I didn’t expect you to get so worn out that fast.” Jiraiya stated and Naruto shook his head before patting his throat and then doing a bursting gesture from his mouth with his hand. “You used the sound attacks too much?” Jiraiya asked knowing that was the only plausible explanation for his student’s gestures.

Naruto nod, “Yeah, hurts like a bitch. My throat feels raw and on fire.” Naruto croaked out while moving his jaw and rubbing his throat a bit.

“I’ll bet.” Jiraiya stated before looking to Sasuke, “You’re lucky I’m understanding, Sasuke, you technically left the village without approval.” Jiraiya stated making Sasuke wince since he did make a bad call on that and it was in Jiriaya, Guy, and Kurenai’s power to reprimand and punish him before sending him to the Hokage. “For now, just go back with Guy to the village since we still have a mission to handle.” Jiraiya ordered making Sasuke nod since he wasn’t supposed to be here.

Sasuke then turned to Naruto, “Thanks for the backup, Naruto. At least I have some idea on the gap between Itachi and myself.” Sasuke stated making Naruto shake his head.

“Not at his best.” Naruto stated making Sasuke and the others frown, “I could sense their chakra. They were keeping their chakra contained and suppressed to not attract Jiraiya-sensei to where they were, plus Itachi was still recovering from something. My guess, is that they went near Konoha to find me and got into a fight.” Naruto stated in still a raspy voice making Guy nod.

“He’s right, they were at Konoha and got into a fight with Yugao and Asuma before Kakashi intervened. Whatever happened though, Kakashi is incapacitated for the time being so we need Tsunade even more. Yugao and Asuma got away with some minor injuries.” Guy stated making Naruto nod while the others were worried since two S ranked Missing Nin got close to Konoha without anyone noticing quickly.

Sasuke, though, grit his teeth knowing the gap between him and his brother was still sizable. However, his attention went to the others when Shino spoke up, “Why did you say they were looking for you, Naruto?” Shino asked and the others, minus Jiraiya, frowned in thought as well.

“They want Kyubi.” Naruto stated seriously as he got up and flexed his hand making Kubikiribōchō poof back to his hand before he sealed it away again. He then rolled his neck and shoulders before he sighed, “You get the info you needed, Jiraiya-sensei?” Naruto asked, his throat feeling a bit better already.

Jiraiya nodded, “Yeah, we should get going.” Jiraiya stated before nodding to Guy and then took off with the rest of his team while Guy and Sasuke headed back to Konoha.

However, Sasuke was thinking about the fight and how Naruto seemed to have something prepared no matter what kind of attack was sent his way. If he wanted to beat Itachi, he needed to get more skills under his belt and right now it was seeming like Naruto or Jiraiya could help with that. He’d have to talk with them when they got back to Konoha.

With Naruto and company, they were heading towards a town called Tanzaku known for it’s festivals, old palace, and of course their casinos, gambling dens, and sake bars. Hence why Tsunade was heading for there and why they were moving double time to get there before she gambled and had to run for it.

Naruto was just hoping it was going to be a simple mission from here on out, but given his luck he knew they were going to have more trouble before things got better. He just hoped his throat and voice were back to normal when that time came.

If nothing else, he could make some money gambling in Tanzaku. Maybe bribe Tsunade into coming back if nothing else worked.

Time would tell how much his luck was kind or cruel to him.

**DONE.**

**Ok, next time is Tanzaku and some of my own stuff thrown in too.**

**I’m sure several of you know what Naruto’s new revealed sound attack is from, but as you see it comes at a cost if he uses the full shout/sound combination without having practiced it and pumping a lot of chakra into it.**

**Anyway, that should be it, so see y’all next time.**


	4. Tsunade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and co find Tsunade and have to deal with the situation going on, but some people back home are dealing with stuff too

**Hey, welcome back to the story. Time for the end of the Tsunade Search arc and some other alterations to the timeline.**

**I believe I addressed the reviews that I needed to, whether or not you all accepted my answers is another matter entirely, but I did still answer. If I didn’t then by all means PM me.**

**NOTE: C-Naruto is what I will be using if a scene involves a clone of Naruto and not the original.**

**Anyway, I think that’s it, so let’s get the blah blah blah out of the way and get to the show.**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this besides possibly the idea, some ways to incorporate other items into this, and some chakra exercises (though most likely not even those)…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

**“Summons, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**# see bottom for details**

**Chapter 4: Tsunade**

**_KONOHA_ **

While Naruto was on his mission, members of the village were involved in their own situations and thoughts. One such person was Ino Yamanaka as she was currently laying on her bed under the covers with Naruto’s coat wrapped around her. She’d done this every day since the invasion and clutched to Naruto’s coat whenever she went to sleep or laid in her room as it comforted her due to the warmth she felt was there as well as his scent.

As to why? Well, Naruto saved her during the invasion and not just from getting killed either.

**_FLASHBACK: DURING THE INVASION_ **

Ino was scared, no, scratch that, she was terrified. Before her were five Sound Shinobi all approaching her as she was cornered and alone. She and her team had separated as Choji and Shikamaru were protecting the hospital while Ino was sent to deliver a status report to the forces stationed near the Hokage tower, only she ran into the five Sound Shinobi, which was six before she was able to kill one with a lucky strike. However, said action caused her to freeze as she realized what she had done and was then subsequently disarmed. However, it was much worse than that as they had cut her top open and tore her bra and skirt off leaving her in her black lace panties with her CC cup breasts on display before she kicked one in the groin and scrambled away covering herself.

But that wasn’t going to stop the five as they approached, “I heard that blondes were perfect bimbos and sluts, let’s test it out huh guys?” One of them sneered as he undid his pants and began freeing his dick causing Ino to panic and start to cry as she was trapped.

 _“Someone, anyone, please! Save me!”_ Ino mentally cried as she hugged herself before hearing a scream of pain and opened her eyes slowly to see the one that spoke was now on his knees with his manhood on the ground having been cut off from the man in question. Behind him, his comrades had been cut down in different brutal ways and if Ino wasn’t so relieved to be saved, she would have been puking.

She then looked again as the man screaming was silenced by a blade piercing through his chest before it was brought up and out through his head and she saw Naruto there with a cold glare as he looked at the bodies.

However, when he looked at her, his expression softened and went to worried as he quickly came up to her, “Ino, are you all right?” Naruto asked as Ino merely looked at him a minute before lunging at him and hugging him as she sobbed into his chest.

Naruto stumbled slightly, but managed to keep himself up as he hugged Ino and let her cry into his chest, “I-I was so scared. They… they were going to…” Ino sobbed and cried unable to finish the sentence.

“Shh, shh, it’s all right, they can’t hurt you now.” Naruto stated as he stroked her back and hair as he let her cry and ignoring the two mounds of flesh pressed against his chest since it was not the time or place to be focusing on such things.

Once Ino calmed down enough, Naruto pulled back and removed his coat before putting it over her and using a sash inside it to tie it closed. Ino blushed a bit as she realized she was practically naked in front of Naruto and smiled at him being caring and a gentleman as well as the fact his coat was so warm. She then released a very cute ‘EEP’ when Naruto scooped her up in a bridal carry. “I’ll take you to the hospital to get checked out Ino, you should wait there until Inoichi-sama can come and get you or Asuma-sensei can escort you home.” Naruto stated with Ino trying to protest that she could move on her own, “Relax Ino, you’ve been through something heavy. You may not feel it now, but it’s going to hit you and I want you in a safe place when it eventually does.” Naruto stated before giving her a smile and Ino blushed as she found herself finding Naruto to be very handsome.

 _“When did Naruto get so handsome and prince like?”_ Ino thought finding the situation to be something out of one of her romance novels before Naruto started jumping and heading for the hospital. Ino, finding that she wasn’t going to win an argument for once, merely relaxed and snuggled into Naruto’s chest while pulling his coat tighter around her and breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth.

Naruto merely smiled down at her as he continued along the way to the hospital with some clones following in case there was any trouble along the way.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Naruto had then gotten her to the hospital and turned her over to her teammates and the doctors while giving her a peck on her forehead before heading out again. She hadn’t seen him since mainly because she didn’t feel like leaving her home for quite a while due to Naruto being right, the situation she was in had hit her and it hit her hard.

She had taken a life and nearly gotten raped by five men before potentially being killed.

Luckily her father and mother had been there for her when it fully settled in, though she hadn’t felt like talking to anyone besides just greetings and thanks for food or drink that her parents brought to her room. Sure, her dad and mom tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t and couldn’t. Mainly, because if she talked about it, then it really happened and she had to accept and face that if it really happened that it could possibly happen again and she wasn’t ready for that.

She had heard that Naruto had stopped by a few times to check on her, but they were all times when she was sleeping, showering, or just didn’t want to come out of her bed for any reason so her mother usually told him she was doing as well as could be expected and would tell her he stopped by.

The thought of Naruto coming to see her made her heart flutter and her body heat up as she snuggled her face into his coat even more with her thoughts drifting to him a lot. It was only through having his coat that she was able to survive her nightmares and stress. Any time she woke up from a nightmare, she’d hug the coat to her again and breathe in what was left of his scent and she’d calm right down and was hoping that some of his scent would linger in her room as it was starting to fade from his coat.

She hadn’t thought about or wanted to see Sasuke even once in the past two weeks, but Naruto was a near constant on her mind. Naruto was her savior and knight in shining armor. Not Sasuke or anyone else, Naruto was. She wanted Naruto and she wanted to be with him and be his princess.

However, in order to do that, she’d have to get out of bed, which didn’t seem like a good thing to her at the moment. It was especially true since she overheard her parents talking about the fact that Naruto was leaving the village for at least a week to bring back Tsunade Senju to become Hokage. If he wasn’t in the village, then she didn’t really feel that much desire to go out into the village.

With that in mind, Ino snuggled into the coat again sniffing it and feeling the warmth it gave, even licking it slightly at times, before she drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of the blond savior instead of the nightmares. The whole time, her thighs rubbed together adding stimulation to her body as she dreamed of the handsome man that had saved her.

**_ELSEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE_ **

Hana Inuzuka sat in her clan home with a contemplative look on her face as she was thinking about a certain blonde shinobi who had saved her life during the invasion. When she had heard just _how_ her brother had lost to the blonde, she thought it was a joke and neither of them were ready to be shinobi. Then, when she heard from her friends that they were helping to train him during the month, she became intrigued as she wondered what the boy could have done to earn her friends’ attention.

However, the man she saw at the finals was _nothing_ like she had heard or thought about and could only wonder just what had happened to cause such a drastic change between a little over a month ago and the finals. It didn’t help that he now practically screamed alpha male in his stance and presence and it was a bit flustering for Hana since she hadn’t met a true alpha male before and was starting to doubt she ever would. Then she saw Naruto and she had to stop herself from basically dropping her pants, getting on all fours, and shaking her ass for him to mount and breed her right then and there.

The brutality and fierceness he showed in his matches only further pulled at her Inuzuka instincts since the females only submitted to real men that could handle and exert their authority and actually back it up to protect the pack, something her little brother failed at miserably. The fact he was so intent on destroying Neji and Gaara for what they had done to his friends, his pack, spurred her desires and urges more and it only heightened it more when he was seen ruthlessly cutting down every enemy shinobi he came across and saved her and her partners.

So, she tried to learn some more about him, but her brother was no help at all since all he said was that Naruto got lucky in their fight and he was still the dead last of their class. Ha! A dead last couldn’t fight and exude that much of an alpha like aura, so clearly something got screwed up or mistaken if he was indeed that rank. Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko weren’t helpful since they had been busy working and protecting the village as everything was tallied up and handled.

She then heard about him frequenting a ramen shack and decided to head there and found she loved the food and wondered why she hadn’t tried ramen before? Hell, she didn’t even remember the shack being there. It was as if it just popped up in the village or had been under a genjutsu causing her to miss it.

Anyway, after enjoying the food, she casually asked the chef duo about Naruto, though she was surprised at the glare she received when they wanted to know why she was asking. She really shouldn’t have been surprised after she thought about it and calmly told them that he had saved her during the invasion and wanted to know about him so she could find a way to thank him properly.

The chefs seemed to accept it after a little of glaring at her before they told her a few things about Naruto besides him being their number one customer.

Now though, she was stuck in trying to officially meet the blonde and get closer to him since he was away on a mission, though no idea on what the mission was since even in Konoha, _some_ information didn’t get leaked to the public at large. So she’d have to just sit back and wait till he eventually came back so she could introduce herself and see where things went from there.

Though part of her hoped her more submissive and lustful side would be more controlled since she really didn’t need to have to worry about jumping his bones at first sight… even if the idea had some appeal to her.

**_IN ANOTHER PART OF THE VILLAGE_ **

Sakura was in the library unsure of what to do or what to look into. Since the invasion, Sakura had decided she wanted to get stronger so as not to be the weak girl she had been for so long. She had gone to her mother for advice, being an ex-kunoichi meant that Mebuki Haruno could possibly help shed some light on what Sakura could look into. Mebuki had suggested looking at what she knew she could do and then finding things that played to those areas, so Sakura was here looking at different arts that had to do with Chakra control and maybe traps.

She knew some of the others were looking and training too since Choji had all but thrown himself into training after what happened to Ino and wanted to be strong enough to protect his friends better. Shikamaru had added a bit of his training too though it was still cut at times with him relaxing, though anyone that knew him knew it was him also thinking up different strategies and plans. Kiba was mainly because he wouldn’t let Naruto get too far ahead of him.

Anyway, Sakura found herself thinking on her blonde teammate more often since not only had his demeanor and style completely changed in the month, but he hadn’t even once asked her out or anything. It wasn’t that she was fully bothered by it, but when he went from asking her out 3-4 times daily to not a peep in over a month, it seemed a bit odd to her and made her a bit sad. She guessed it was him focusing on his training and then fight with Neji and didn’t want to be distracted by anything. Admittedly, her being a possible distraction to him stung and made her feel a bit happy.

Don’t get her wrong, she always felt a bit flattered at the fact Naruto found her beautiful and tried so hard to get her affections and attention. Sure, it was annoying at times with how persistent he was and the fact he seemed not to be able to take a hint, but it was also further flattering since it showed that to him, she was worth all the trouble he was going through to get her attention.

Although, his revelation about holding the Kyubi was another reason for why she was in the library: she wanted to know more about Jinchūriki and their purpose. She wasn’t dumb, she knew the difference between a sealing scroll and what it held, but that still begged the question of why do that to a person? Sakura assumed it was simple greed or desire to boost the power of the village or a person, but she didn’t want to assume, she wanted some facts and knowledge to help her make her mind up.

Regardless of the info though, Sakura did promise herself to be a better friend to Naruto. There was no way the guy was a demon, he was too nice and caring towards people. Plus… a demon would have brutally killed her after all the times she punched him or whacked him over the head, so there was no way he was one unless he was the most pathetic demon in existence, which she doubted.

She wouldn’t admit it, but it didn’t hurt her perceptions that Naruto’s wardrobe had improved and the fact she could actually see the body he had from training so hard didn’t hurt either. Inner-Sakura had been crying anime tears and screaming at them for being so stupid as to turn away such a hottie when they could have been enjoying a lot of _activities_ with him instead. Sakura had to bury those thoughts way deep in her mind or she risked blushing like a tomato and getting a nosebleed since it was clear that Naruto was more well-built than Sasuke was.

However, right now she needed to focus on finding materials for her to look through and found one book that caught her attention, “Medical Jutsu: A summary and basic outline? Hmm.” Sakura stated as she looked at the book and decided it couldn’t hurt to look at it given her team’s, or rather former team’s…. predilection for getting into trouble and getting hurt.

**_HYUGA COMPOUND_ **

Three people in the Hyuga Clan were also contemplating and thinking on things. The Clan Head and his wife Hitomi being the two primary ones and their youngest being the third. Hiashi and Hitomi were talking about a variety of things, though primarily it was Naruto bringing Tsunade back to heal Hinata and about Naruto in general. The two of them knew Kushina and Minato very well since they were on teams with them, Hitomi with Kushina and Hiashi with Minato, and knew Naruto was their son.

The two had been worried when hearing that the boy was the last of their graduating class and seemed to be a clown rather than taking the career seriously, but then they thought about the fact no one had paid attention to him besides glares and disgust except when he acted like a clown. They had been furious with themselves for not doing something sooner and made it a point to interrogate all of their members to ensure none of their clan were contributing to the problem. A few had at first, but they stopped when seeing the boy doing everything he could _not_ to harm the civilians and prove everyone wrong about him. Him standing up for Hinata and helping Neji just made them more determined to help keep watch over him if it was necessary. Those that did participate took whatever punishments leveled on them as they knew they had fucked up.

However, the two slight dilemmas were due to their children and something personal. The first was due to the fact it would appear that Hanabi had gained a crush and normal interest in Naruto as she wanted to know about him and if he could train her and take her as his student. This was slightly conflicting since Hanabi was a good 4 years younger than Naruto and it was no secret that Hinata had an infatuation with him.

They had told her she could meet with him later on but she needed to focus on training right now since she didn’t want him to think she was weak. The excuse worked well as Hanabi quickly went to train since she couldn’t handle a Chunin and he had handled a lot of enemies of different ranks.

Although, that also connected to the second issue which was between them personally. “Are you sure about this, Hitomi-chan? If you’re not careful this could blow up in our faces.” Hiashi stated as he looked as his best friend that was his wife while she merely nodded while sipping some tea.

“I’m sure, Hiashi-kun, it would help not only personally but also the help it would provide us with what we want to do with the clan that is long overdue. Minato-kun and Kushina-chan were going to help on both counts, but the attack put a stop to that and Naruto is a viable option.” Hitomi stated and Hiashi reluctantly nodded knowing she was right.

“There is the issue of our daughters though.” Hiashi stated and Hitomi sighed.

“I’m not going to interfere in their affections, Hiashi-kun, if they wish to pursue the boy then I’ll let them, but it doesn’t directly correlate with what I want.” Hitomi stated making Hiashi sigh and nod.

“Very well, though it may be a while before we get a chance to talk to him since it’s unknown how long the mission could take.” Hiashi stated and Hitomi nodded.

“I’m aware, but I’m not in a rush so it will be fine.” Hitomi stated and Hiashi nodded before drinking his own tea hoping that they could have their conversation with Naruto soon.

**_UCHIHA DISTRICT_ **

Mikoto sighed slightly as she reclined on her couch with a frown on her face. She had encountered her eldest just outside the village while he and his partner were fighting Kakashi, Asuma, and Yugao before she and Guy arrived. Itachi knew better than to face her since she had never used the more advanced methods of the Sharingan and had trained hers a LOT without ruining her eyesight, which made her dangerous against other Sharingan users. It didn’t help that she had pushed her skills and abilities back up to Anbu Captain Status.

Of course, Itachi was also surprised to see her alive since he fully believed he had killed her, which was why when the two locked Sharingan to Sharingan, Itachi had used a lesser known Genjutsu to have a chat with his mother. To the others only saw a second or so past before Itachi had Kisame pulled back while giving a small nod to his mother and then left.

Her current situation was because of the conversation she had with Itachi. He had explained his happiness at her being alive and that it was a relief to know that Sasuke wasn’t alone as it would ground him and keep him stable. He then went on to explain that he had become a spy for Jiraiya because a group of S ranked individuals were gathering to capture Jinchūriki and the Biju and one of the members was an Uchiha with a fully mature Sharingan claiming to be Madara himself.

Mikoto was, of course, shocked, incredulous, and pissed, the latter being at Jiraiya for not telling her that he was in contact with her eldest. The two had then talked about a few things with Itachi apologizing for not being able to talk more before he released the Genjutsu and left causing her to sigh sadly and drag Kakashi back to the village.

It was also a short time ago she learned Sasuke had taken off after learning Itachi was there and Guy went after him to ensure he didn’t do something even stupider than leaving the village without permission.

However, her mind was also on the fact that her best friend’s son, and her prospective boy toy, was being targeted by a large group of individuals that wanted to tear out Kyubi. She couldn’t have that, especially with an individual that had a fully mastered Sharingan at their disposal. Hence why she had come to a decision that would let her help Naruto and spend more time with him at the same time: She’d offer to train him to fight and handle the Sharingan since Guy only knew his own unique method and even then it wasn’t perfect.

She’d have to put the suggestion/request in to the Hokage and Jiraiya when she got the chance… most likely the same time Sasuke would be getting out of the hospital from the thrashing she’d be giving him for being so stupid and reckless as to leave the village on his own accord.

**_ELSEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE_ **

Hinata was walking through the village with a purpose, thankfully having some time alone to think and do something she wanted without a medic following her, though her guards were with her but were back a bit just giving her some breathing room and space. She had wanted to get stronger to show Naruto she could keep up with him and maybe find some confidence in herself to approach him about dating and the like. She was already behind that Kin girl it seemed since she did kiss Naruto’s cheek when the invasion started and it seemed that Anko, Kurenai, and that Ayame girl from the Ramen stand were close to him too.

She couldn’t lose her chance and needed to find a way to get some confidence and more training. Hence why she was looking for a specific individual and was using her Byakugan to make it easier. Finally, she found her target sitting in a restaurant eating Dango.

Anko could honestly say that she was bored out of her mind. Sure, the invasion gave her a chance to spill some blood and she had plenty of _customers_ to entertain at work, but she could honestly say that training and hanging out with Naruto was much more enjoyable since he always amused her and kept her on her toes with what he would do. Hell, when she was teaching him that he should fight dirty, the guy had grabbed her tits and pinched her clit making her lose her focus and he pinned her with a kunai at her throat and at her womanhood.

Anko had to admit, she had never been so turned on and proud in her life. She was tempted to jump him right then and there, but had decided against it since there would be plenty of time for playing later on and he wanted to focus on training for the month. Of course, Anko got him back for that attack and win in multiple ways, but he quickly learned to fight back and put her on defensive when it came to more… sensitive areas.

Anko broke from her musings and raised an eyebrow as Hinata Hyuga of all people slid into the booth across from her. “Can I help you, girly?” Anko asked not sure why a Hyuga was coming to talk to her of all people.

Hinata merely looked a her a moment, before finally answering, “You are Anko Miterashi, correct?” Hinata asked since she wasn’t sure on the last name since she was focusing more on Naruto than Anko at the end of the first exam.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Anko stated eating another piece of Dango only to nearly spit it out when Hinata spoke next.

“I want you to train me.” Hinata stated seriously holding onto her courage and determination to become stronger to get Naruto’s attention.

Anko coughed and swallowed her Dango before looking at Hinata like she had grown three heads, “You want what now?” Anko asked incredulously.

“I said I want you to train me.” Hinata repeated surprising herself that she wasn’t stuttering.

“And why the hell would you want that? Furthermore, why the hell would I do that?” Anko asked since she honestly had no idea why a Hyuga of all people would be coming to her for training or why she would accept.

“Naruto-kun spoke highly of you during the couple of times he visited me in the hospital and said you were a ‘badass bitch of a kunoichi that should’ve been around for the Academy to get the fangirls out of there’ and that a kunoichi could learn a lot from you.” Hinata stated making Anko blink and hold back a blush since she found being called a badass bitch of a kunoichi to be better form of sweet talk than a lot of other things. “I-I want you to train me because I am tired of not having confidence and only relying on my clan’s arts. I also want to be a better kunoichi and quite frankly I feel like my mother and Kurenai-sensei are taking it easy on me and I don’t want that.” Hinata stated and Anko nodded since Kurenai did admit that she sometimes treated Hinata more gently than she probably should have. “As for why you would want to, I honestly don’t know. Naruto mentioned at one point that you wanted to make a ‘mini-me’ and id be a good candidate, but I don’t know what that means exactly.” Hinata stated in confusion making Anko pause slightly.

 _“Me turning a wall flower pure Hyuga princess into my own mini-me? Oooooh, Naruto-kun, you are SOOOOO getting lucky when you get back.”_ Anko thought while keeping herself from licking her lips at the thought of turning this pure Hyuga princess into her own personal badass sexy bitch of a student, maybe teach her to eat pussy as well as suck dick later on too. Anko wouldn’t force her, but sex could help build confidence and relieve stress plus she could use the experience when she eventually tried to help Naruto repopulate his family. Anko didn’t doubt that the girl would give him an army of kids if given the chance.

However there was a problem, and that thought snapped her out of her day dreams right quick. “Well, I suppose I could train you. However, that would be dependent on if your injuries are healed well enough to handle the training.” Anko stated and Hinata looked disheartened at that since she forgot she was stuck as basically a civilian version of a kunoichi until she was healed enough and even then it was dependent on if Tsunade Senju could be brought back.

“I see, but if I am cleared?” Hinata asked hopefully and Anko made it look like she was thinking it over, but she had already decided she was going to take the girl and teach her to be a sexy bitch of a kunoichi if the chance came.

“Well, I guess, but if you wimp out or complain about the training then I am cutting you loose. I hate whiners and wimps and I’m not going to put up with it.” Anko stated to motivate her more, but Anko would keep her anyway just to break her shell and make her into a cool sexy seductive kunoichi.

Hinata nodded with determination not wanting to back down or lose the chance to get some serious training. Though she didn’t know what all of Anko’s training would entail until it was too late for her to back out.

However, it wasn’t just people in the village that were handling some things stemming from Naruto’s actions.

**_FIRE CAPITAL_ **

Lord Nobunaga, Fire Daimyo of Fire Country, was dealing with the fallout of things from his own end. Mainly, dealing with the continued peace between Fire and Wind Country with Nobunaga, at the request of Hiruzen and Jiraiya, asking the Wind Daimyo to stop sending his missions to Konoha as a sign of good faith to make negotiations go easier. Konoha was still going to punish Suna for their actions, they were just going to throw them a bone first to make them seem friendly enough and this make negotiations stay in their favor.

The fact that Suna never even contacted Konoha about their financial falling when they were allied with each other was just proof that the last Kazekage was too prideful for his own good and was more concerned with looking strong over trying to help his people better. While understandable why they attacked, the fact that they were stupid enough to trust Orochimaru only made them worse in the eyes of many. So yes, Konoha would be getting quite a few concessions from Suna if the latter wanted to keep the peace and alliance treaty and the two Daimyos would be backing Konoha because Suna should have said something rather than deciding to act as betrayers to show their strength.

Betraying allies just to show how strong you were set a bad precedent for both countries as it looked like Wind Country would turn on any ally they had if the opportunity to assert dominance came while looking bad for Fire Country because it made it seem like they were too blind or stupid to notice when an ally was becoming an enemy. As such, that insult had to be paid for quickly and efficiently beyond the losses Suna incurred.

Given the fact Konoha had their Jonin Commander and the Kazekage’s three children as their prisoners only made Konoha hold even more power in the negotiations.

Of course, being political, both Daimyos knew they needed something to solidify the peace more permanently. Only one method stuck out to them and both already had the candidates in mind with one being the blonde maelstrom that nearly defeated the invasion force through his actions and plans.

Now it was just a matter of the paperwork and notifying the ruling bodies of both villages, plus a slight reminder of the fact they were being informed as a formality not a necessity.

The Fire Daimyo knew he had no issues with that, but now the Wind Daimyo wasn’t so sure and he would be keeping a _very_ close eye on his village from now on. Their actions with Gaara only further cemented his decision since their actions had drove the poor boy to the brink of insanity and unlike some of the lesser Daimyos and the one of the other major ones, he didn’t view Jinchūriki as weapons or deterrents to war. They were people placed with a heavy burden that made ruling a country seem like a relaxing vacation, they should have been respected and treated fairly not abused and ridiculed. The fact Gaara was willing to and most likely did kill villagers daily only made it a bigger indicator that they shouldn’t be hated since that just meant they had less and less loyalty or reason _not_ to kill the villagers.

The fact Naruto was sane after everything he no doubt went through was a miracle to the Suna Daimyo and the Fire Daimyo had inquired of Hiruzen, who held nothing back about Naruto had endured and persevered through. However, given his parents, it wasn’t surprising to Nobunaga that he was able to endure.

However, that was then and this is now and both had to handle things, more so on the Wind Daimyo’s side of things and how the village operated with different individuals.

If Suna’s populace and council had a problem with or different views from that, they could shut up or be executed, simple as that. The Wind Daimyo was not having such foolishness and bigotry grow in his country, end of discussion.

**_TANZAKU TOWN: TWO DAYS LATER_ **

Naruto and his group, oblivious to the various things going on back home, were approaching Tanzaku Town slowly so as not to do any large bursts of chakra and alert Tsunade if she was close enough to sense it. “Neji, Shino, you’re up.” Naruto stated as he had made a few dozen clones to start scouting the town a few miles back and none of them had popped yet.

The two Genin nodded and Neji activated his Byakugan as gently and slowly as possible to not give off a burst while Shino released several of his tracker insects throughout the town as they calmly walked through under the transformation jutsu that was amped up by Kurenai’s skills with illusions. Tsunade wasn’t a sensor, so only large bursts would get her attention but they didn’t know if her apprentice was a sensor or not so they had to be careful.

It was about five minutes in that Neji locked onto a signature, “I believe I found her, she must have been suppressing her chakra and started loosening the restraints. There’s another woman beside her that is still trying to mask her chakra.” Neji stated and Shino nodded a minute later as a few bugs came back.

“Indeed, my bugs have determined they are the only people in the town that have chakra comparable to that of a ninja.” Shino stated since civilian levels of chakra were vastly different than the levels of a ninja since they trained and used Chakra nearly daily.

“All right, Jiraiya-sensei and I should go in with Neji and Shino each covering an entrance and Kurenai and Tenten inside to support.” Naruto stated making them all nod since it made it difficult for Tsunade to possibly get away if they had the area covered.

Kurenai then tapped Tenten’s shoulder before removing her own headband and Tenten nodded and removed hers before tucking it into one of her pouches. The two then nodded and walked into the bar that Tsunade was tracked to and Naruto sent a mental command to have his clones close in around the place and hold position in case this got violent.

Kurama has actually been the one to suggest how to do that after the run in with Itachi and Kisame. By keeping a thin chakra thread so small that you had to really strain to see it, Naruto could mentally order and communicate with his clones. This was beneficial since it kept him from having to constantly pop clones to get information to the others. He couldn’t do it over huge distances, but connecting to a clone and then having that clone connect to others made it easier to cover distances and the town wasn’t THAT big, so it was easy to get all of his clones to converge on the bar.

Back to the present, Naruto and Jiraiya waited a minute before entering before they caught sight of Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. “Well, look what we found.” Jiraiya stated as they walked closer causing the two women to look at him in surprise, though Shizune also blushed when looking at Naruto.

“Jiraiya? Well, hasn’t today just been one big day of reunions.” Tsunade stated downing some sake and causing the Konoha shinobi within earshot to narrow their eyes.

“So he did contact you, though I hope you turned him down for your sake.” Naruto stated making Tsunade look at him.

“Who’s the kid?” Tsunade asked Jiraiya and Naruto snorted.

“Wow, drunk and rude, great. You could at least ask me since I’m right here.” Naruto stated making Shizune pale slightly while Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “My name’s Naruto Uzumaki, my mother was Kushina and my father was Minato.” Naruto stated knowing he had to be careful since many knew the name Namikaze, but not Minato.

Tsunade widened her eyes slightly while Shizune was full on staring in shock. Naruto merely ignored them and motioned for Jiraiya to sit before Naruto then did. “So how are the pedophile’s arms? Still stuck and ruined after his failed invasion of Konoha?” Naruto asked as he waved the bartender to bring a drink and the bartender nodded having served Shinobi for a long time.

Tsunade merely raised an eyebrow, “Yes, what happened anyway? He wasn’t exactly forthcoming with the info.” Tsunade asked having never seen Orochimaru so furious and in pain.

“I destroyed the nerve endings in his arms through an experimental chakra attack.” Naruto stated casually as he poured himself a saucer of sake making Tsunade and Shizune widen their eyes at the damage. “Of course, that was after he assassinated the Fourth Kazekage, launched an attack on Konoha while impersonating the Kazekage, summoned your grandfather and granduncle back from the dead to kill Jiraiya-sensei and Lord Third, and watched as I caused his plans to unravel. The whole time claiming that Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama were nothing more than his puppets and tools to destroy Konoha.” Naruto stated taking a drink while Tsunade narrowed her eyes since Orochimaru _conveniently_ forgot to mention that information.

“To the point Tsunade, Sensei has ordered your return to the village and we’ve been given authorization to force you back like a prisoner of war if necessary.” Jiraiya stated shocking the two women.

“And if you did indeed help Orochimaru, you’ll be charged with treason and we can use lethal force should you resist us.” Naruto added while looking Tsunade dead in the eye causing Tsunade to look on in shock while Shizune was rapidly paling.

“M-my lady hasn’t done anything. Orochimaru wanted an answer by the end of the week.” Shizune stated wanting it to be clear that they hadn’t offered aid at all.

However, at Naruto’s eyes narrowing, she knew she fucked up, “Then that means you didn’t refuse him outright, meaning you are at least considering to help him.” Naruto stated and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. “I’ll take a stab and say he offered to bring back people you cared about. Well, let me tell you what he left out: They’ll be puppets that can only do what he tells them when he tells them, they can talk but not control themselves so if Orochimaru told them to kill you, they’d do so without hesitation.” Naruto stated making Tsunade stiffen while Shizune paled a bit.

Jiraiya sighed and nudged Naruto for a cup and Naruto obliged and poured him a cup before drinking his own. “I’ll be honest, Tsunade, sensei wants you to come back for a couple of reasons. Two of which are to heal the Hyuga Heiress and another promising Genin and the more important one is for you to take over as Hokage.” Jiraiya stated making the two stare at him in shock.

“That’s not happening, I have no desire or intention of becoming Hokage. Only fools take that title.” Tsunade stated causing Tenten to look at her in shock at her idol being so callous and Jiraiya winced knowing she just said the wrong thing in front of Naruto.

“Wow, didn’t take you for being a blood traitor.” Naruto stated casually making Tsunade stiffen and Jiraiya and Shizune to look at him in shock since that was the highest level of disrespect, disappointment, disgrace someone from a clan could have.

“What did you just say?” Tsunade stated with a slight edge to her voice as Naruto ignored her and drank from his cup.

“I said, I didn’t take you for being a blood traitor. Turning your back on your clan’s village, insulting the memories and actions of your family and loved ones, and even considering to help a man who wants to destroy said village and disrespected and defiled your family’s graves. There’s also the fact you’re disrespecting my mother and Mito-sama since they wanted to be Hokage too. Do tell me what among those instances wouldn’t warrant a traitor marking within a clan?” Naruto stated then asked and Tsunade growled, mostly because she couldn’t refute his words and it was pissing her off.

“You’ve got a set of balls kid.” Tsunade growled and Naruto shrugged.

“That I do, as my two lovers would attest to.” Naruto stated causing the women to blush and Jiraiya to hold back tears of pride at his godson while Kurenai giggled a little at Tenten imitating a tomato. “However, that has nothing to do with the fact your pathetic compared to what Jiraiya-sensei told me and what my mother and Mito-sama wrote about in their journals. I have no reason to fear you because I know the answer to a question that you would refuse to answer.” Naruto stated and Tsunade growled.

“And what question is that?” Tsunade demanded and Naruto merely looked at her without any trace of fear.

“When was the last time you actually trained to keep your skills sharp?” Naruto asked and Tsunade froze, “I don’t mean your strength technique that you no doubt use to scare people or your medical arts. I mean, sweat, blood, and tears training to keep in combat shape and ensure you’re still the same badass bitch of a kunoichi that everyone respected and feared. The answer? Not since before your lover died. As such, I have no reason to be afraid of you.” Naruto stated as he drank another cup. “The fact that you are shaming both of the clans that are within your blood only makes it worse and if it wasn’t for the fact I don’t want to rush to get married, I’d take the Uzumaki Clan seat just so I could kick you out personally.” Naruto stated as he downed his cup and then leaned to his left to dodge a fist from an angry and crying Tsunade. “So now you’re resorting to punching first and starting a fight in a contained area with civilians present? Wow, where did all the teachings of restraint and control that your family taught you go? Or did you decide that since they were fools their teachings weren’t worth following?” Naruto asked as he stared unflinchingly at Tsunade who was growling more.

“Outside brat!” Tsunade stated retracting her fists from the wall she just punched through and walked outside with Naruto shrugging and following her.

“J-Jiraiya-sama, aren’t you going to stop him? Lady Tsunade could kill him.” Shizune stated and Jiraiya snorted.

“That would be true, Shizune, if Tsunade was actually keeping in combat shape. That punch alone showed me she’s less than half the speed she was when she was still in the village. Sake, laziness, and her wallowing have made her weak, to the point that even if I didn’t know Naruto’s capabilities, I’d think she’d still lose.” Jiraiya stated before downing the rest of his cup and going outside to watch the fight, leaving a stunned Shizune behind.

She knew her teacher hadn’t trained at all since they’d been away beyond her strength technique and healing knowledge, but for Jiraiya to claim that Naruto could beat her…

Shaking those thoughts away, she quickly followed Jiraiya not noticing Kurenai and Tenten following her outside. Shino was already standing beside Jiraiya and Neji walked over as well causing Shizune to widen her eyes especially when Tenten and Kurenai put their headbands back on showing her just how outnumbered and outmaneuvered they were.

Standing in front of them and a good 20 feet apart, Tsunade and Naruto were staring at each other with Naruto being relaxed while Tsunade was pissed and hurt from his words. “Normally I wouldn’t use more than one finger to beat you, brat, but you’ve really pissed me off.” Tsunade stated as she clenched her fists and Naruto yawned.

“Oh joy, I pissed off a woman who hasn’t had a serious fight in decades and hasn’t trained in just as long. Whatever shall I do?” Naruto stated sarcastically making Tsunade growl before she charged him, but it was only low Jonin speed fully showing Naruto that she had become lazy.

Naruto wasn’t worried since he had trained against Guy while said man had his weights off, which meant Tsunade might as well have been walking towards him. So, he waited till she was about to hit him before he suddenly ducked under her punch before grabbing her arm and judo tossing her away. Tsunade and Shizune were shocked at the maneuver as Tsunade quickly caught herself and managed to land on her feet with a hand against the ground. Naruto just looked at her in boredom causing her to grit her teeth as she punched the ground sending a tremor towards him, but he merely jumped and watched as Tsunade jumped after him with a kick. However, Naruto merely threw his weight backwards letting her kick sail over him before he caught her leg and twisted to throw her back down to the ground as he followed her thanks to gravity.

Tsunade righted herself and landed on her feet as she glared where Naruto was only to find him gone. “Psst. Hey, behind you.” Naruto stated causing her to stiffen and turn to look at him standing there. “Hi.” Naruto stated before he punched her in the gut causing her to gasp in pain as spit flew from her mouth and she hunched over trying to hold back the bile and stomach contents that were trying to force their way up.

 _“Is this what one of my punches feel like?!?”_ Tsunade thought in shock since no one had ever hit her this hard before, not her sensei, not Hanzo, not her family, not anyone. She couldn’t focus for long since Naruto kept her from flying backward from the hit by grabbing her ponytails and wrapping his fist in them before he started delivering a barrage of hits to her causing her to gasp and scream in pain as she spit up blood while Naruto hit her with ruthless efficiency.

Off to the side, Shizune and Tenten could only watch on in shock while Neji was wincing since he could imagine the pain she was experiencing given the fact he went through something similar and he still remembered the pains of getting killed twice and then the beating afterwards. Kurenai, Shino, and Jiraiya were impassive since they knew Naruto was doing this for payback and to teach her a major lesson.

Naruto then stopped his assault by grabbing Tsunade’s head and held her up to his face as blood was leaking from her mouth, “I’m warning you now, if you try to run, I will break your arms, legs, hands, and fingers to such a degree you’ll be lucky to set them back in place within a few years and I’ll do the same to your student if she tries to interfere or heal you. You _will_ be returning to the village, whether you like it or not is not my problem. I was given a mission and I will complete it.” Naruto stated and Tsunade could see he was deadly serious, but she also saw sadness and disappointment in his eyes that made her heart clench a bit. However, she couldn’t think on that as Naruto gave her another blow by slamming her into his knee forcing spit and blood from her mouth before he continued by slamming her face into the ground and then punting her in the ribs to Jiraiya. “You can take care of that trash, Jiraiya-sensei. I want nothing to do with her, she’s an embarrassment to the Uzumaki and is a shame to Lady Mito and the Senju.” Naruto stated with disdain clear in his voice as Tsunade spat up some blood and was trying to heal herself with Shizune’s help.

Naruto then turned to leave before Tsunade shouted, “Wait!” Tsunade stated causing Naruto to pause and look at her. “I… I want to make a bet with you.” Tsunade stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“What could you possibly wager that I would want? No matter what happens, you’re going back to the village so what could you possibly have that I would desire from this bet?” Naruto asked since it was abundantly clear that she wasn’t getting away.

Tsunade bit her lip since she knew she was screwed, “How about this?” She asked showing her necklace and Naruto just stared at her since he had read up on and knew what that was.

The fact that Kurama was snarling at the sight of it only confirmed what he suspected.

“The fact you’re willing to bet your grandfather’s necklace just further shows me how much disrespect you have for your clan and family.” Naruto stated making Tsunade wince at the cold tone in his voice.

“Not really, it’s going to an Uzumaki if you win, the Uzumaki are cousins of the Senju, so it would still be held by family.” Tsunade stated and Naruto just looked at her. “If you master the Rasengan in a week, then you can have this. If not, then you have to pay all my gambling debts and can’t ever try to banish me from the Uzumaki Clan.” Tsunade stated thinking that Naruto was a fist fighter not a Jutsu specialist, plus it was an A rank made by Minato, there was no way Naruto could learn it in a week, right?

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly since he didn’t want her to know that she already lost and Kurenai kept Tenten quiet about it too. “Seems a bit unfair, you get two things you want while I gain something I could care less about. If you’re that desperate to pay of the debts and then do it, don’t try to weasel your way out of something you got yourself into.” Naruto stated showing he wasn’t interested at all making Tsunade deflate a bit and Shizune bit her lip.

“What about if I sign myself over to you?” Shizune stated making everyone look at her in surprise and shock as Naruto stopped walking and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Shizune swallowed nervously, “I know you have a slave, that woman there wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol is proof enough, so, if you win, I’ll sign myself over as your slave back in Konoha.” Shizune stated knowing it was a risk, but it would possibly save her teacher from being exiled from her grandmother’s clan, plus stop all the creditors from coming after them, though she doubted he had the money to pay off the debts.

“Sh-Shizune!” Tsunade exclaimed in shock as Naruto just looked at her.

“No, I don’t want you.” Naruto stated shocking her and the others except for Kurenai.

“W-what?!?” Shizune exclaimed somewhat happy and insulted that he didn’t think her desirable enough to be his slave/servant.

“Contrary to what you think, Kurenai-chan became my slave of her own volition. I didn’t force her, convince her, or punish her by turning her into one, she volunteered and willingly did so.” Naruto stated making Shizune and Tsunade widen their eyes slightly. “I don’t force women to do anything they don’t want to do, and it’s clear you’re only doing this to try and help your teacher, not because you’d actually want to be my slave or serve me. Because of that, I don’t want you.” Naruto stated before turning away again and Shizune blushed a bit before thinking of the last thing possible that she could offer up.

“What if I threw in the location of Uzu?” Shizune stated making Naruto freeze in his tracks while Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at her in surprise.

‘I’d choose your next words carefully, Shizune-san, because if you’re lying to me just to get the bet made, I promise that you will regret it far more than simply being my slave for the rest of your life.” Naruto stated in a warning tone as someone dangling his family’s ancestral home at him was pushing their luck.

“I know where it is, Tsunade-sama and Kushina-sama had told me about it. I can tell you right where it is, if you win.” Shizune stated though really it was more general area than an exact location.

Naruto was silent a long moment as he thought about it. His mother and Mito’s journals, which he was allowed to retrieve and read, never mentioned a location for Uzu, most likely so that if the need arose people wouldn’t be able to steal them and find any of the areas that were under defended. The fact that there could be different knowledge and sealing arts hidden there and maybe more information on his clan in general so he could fully restore it with all of their festivals, rites, and so on being redone only made it more enticing.

Too enticing to pass up.

With that in mind, he only had one clear answer, “Fine, you have a bet, but if you are lying, Shizune, know that I will take full measure and charges against you under Konoha law.” Naruto warned since an agreement/deal/bet between ninja of the same village was not something someone could just break and not face consequences for.

Shizune merely nodded while Naruto sighed and left to go find a bar while Jiraiya had to suppress a perverted grin and giggle at the thought of his student getting another sexy lady as his servant. A look from Tsunade told him she wanted to talk, which he nodded to and gave Shino some money, “Find a hotel and get rooms for us plus Tsunade and Shizune, get it for the full week since we may be here that long.” Jiraiya stated making Shino nod before he led his fellow Genin towards one of the nearby hotels as Kurenai followed to see where they were staying before going to find her lover/master while Jiraiya motioned Tsunade back to the bar they were in so they could fully talk.

Tsunade had basically unintentionally given them a reason to stay for the week since the opportunity to remove Orochimaru once and for all was available to them. So, might as well take the time to enjoy the week since Naruto already won the bet even if Tsunade didn’t know it.

Elsewhere, Naruto was sitting in a bar/casino hybrid drinking as he played blackjack when Kurenai came and sat beside him with her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. “You’re not upset, are you?” Naruto asked quietly knowing that Kurenai was a woman and despite that the seal may influence her at times, she could get jealous or upset with what he did.

Kurenai merely hummed a bit, “Somewhat. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t hoping this wouldn’t have happened so soon, but I can’t exactly deny that you seem to attract females since you became more serious about everything.” Kurenai stated then teased a bit since Tenten, Hinata, Anko, and Yugao all seemed to flutter around him with her and Kin being more direct than them at the moment.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, weird how my going through a dramatic change makes people notice me when I’m not grabbing for attention any longer.” Naruto stated as he drank down his cup and Kurenai smiled sadly as she just sat beside him for a few minutes. “I didn’t intend to accept her position.” Naruto stated and Kurenai nodded.

“I know, but the chance for you to learn more of your family and clan was too good to pass up especially since Tsunade could hold it over you to keep her place in the clan if it came down to it.” Kurenai stated knowing that Naruto wanted to know about his clan and family a great deal since he had been denied knowledge of them for over a decade.

Kurenai then blinked as she finally noticed the large stack of chips in front of Naruto, “How much did you start with?” Kurenai asked both curiously and incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, “200 Ryo.” Naruto and the dealer stated simultaneously as Naruto took another card hitting 20 before he hit again and got 21.

“And how much do you have now?” Kurenai asked since the stack of money just got bigger.

“He’s at 500,000.” The dealer stated wondering how anyone could be so lucky since not only was he a dealer that was swapped in, but he also swapped decks too. The kid wasn’t cheating, he was just getting way fucking lucky.

Kurenai merely stared incredulously as Naruto had only been here maybe a little more than 30 minutes or so. Naruto however didn’t seem to care or pay attention as he just kept playing and drinking. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Kurenai asked seeing Naruto had drunk a great deal already.

“Extremely high metabolism combined with my companion, I can’t get drunk.” Naruto stated as he had drunk close to 6 full bottles of sake already and didn’t even feel anything.

“Then why drink it?” Kurenai asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Isn’t that what you usually do when pissed off or depressed?” Naruto stated as he downed another cup.

Kurenai merely sat there and watched as Naruto kept playing blackjack building up his money before security had to ask him to change, so he went to roulette, then the slot machines, and then poker. By the time he reached poker, he had gotten over 5 million Ryo and wasn’t showing any sign of stopping, though he had drunk almost all the alcohol in the place too, so the place was getting some of its money back at least.

However, now it was getting late and Kurenai decided to retire and kissed her lover and master before leaving with him giving her some money in case she wanted to shop later. Kurenai merely smiled and headed back to the hotel while telling Naruto which one they were staying at. Naruto acknowledged her answer and continued playing the various gambling items while each time he moved he had cashed out his chips since moving the growing pile was getting annoying.

Naruto eventually had to go to another casino, after leaving a sizable tip for the dealers and the bartender, and joined the blackjack table getting a new pile of chips. However, he paused in his playing as he felt someone next to him and turned to see Tsunade, who sat beside him and eyed his pile of chips a moment before looking at him and gave a small smile, “Buy a lady a drink?” Tsunade asked with a smile and Naruto looked at her a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, they were just about to ask me to switch games anyway.” Naruto stated before he downed the rest of his drink and tossed some chips to the dealer and then the bartender for tip and to cover his bill.

After exchanging his chips and then sealing the money away, Naruto and Tsunade walked to one of the bars and started drinking. The two spent a few hours drinking and not really saying anything until eventually, Tsunade seemed to be drunk and was hugging on him and leaning against him while smiling. Naruto sighed and stood up while bringing her along, “Okay, princess, time to get some sleep.” Naruto stated as he had her leaning on him as she giggled with a blush.

“Oh, a young handsome man thinks I’m a princess.” Tsunade stated with a silly smile as Naruto walked her to the hotel.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t pass out until I get you back to the hotel, I don’t want to carry you and I’m not leaving you out here to Kami knows what fate.” Naruto stated making Tsunade smile more as she hugged him.

“Such a gentleman, I think you should be rewarded.” Tsunade stated while a sultry smile came to her lips, which Naruto didn’t see.

“Great, and what is my reward to b-mph!” Naruto started before Tsunade grabbed his face and kissed him causing his eyes to widen a bit in surprise, though he did notice her lips tasted like cherries and sake.

However, he also noticed her shuffling them to an alleyway as his back hit the wall and she cupped his crotch.

Tsunade kept kissing Naruto while also being disappointed that he wasn’t kissing her back. Tsunade then pulled back with a slightly hurt expression, “Why won’t you kiss me back? Am I too old?” Tsunade asked with some genuine sadness and Naruto snorted a bit.

“I don’t care about your age, but I’m not into having sexual occurrences of any kind with a drunk or any woman that isn’t thinking clearly.” Naruto stated making Tsunade widen her eyes a bit before smiling as she pressed herself against his chest causing her tits to balloon out against him.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not drunk, I purged all the sake from my system when we started walking.” Tsunade stated with a smile as Naruto cocked an eyebrow. “I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t try anything if I didn’t want it, but you’re such a gentleman.” Tsunade stated as she rubbed his dick through his pants. Only, her eyes grew large as she mentally measured his dick, “Wow, and you’ve still got some years to keep growing.” Tsunade muttered, though Naruto still heard it, and she felt her pussy moistening at that thought.

“So are you a cougar or something?” Naruto asked since Tsunade didn’t seem the type to be into younger men, or at least sub-20 year olds. He could also sense from her emotions that she wasn’t doing this to try and bribe him into keeping her in the clan, she was actually into this.

Tsunade merely smirked and kissed him lightly before going to his ear, “Mm, somewhat, but I like gentlemen and something else too.” She stated seductively before licking along his neck and ear. “You’re the first man that’s ever dominated a fight against me in such a way, you made me feel like I was weak compared to you and that made you more desirable.” Tsunade purred into his ear making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“ _You’re_ a sub?” Naruto asked incredulously and Tsunade merely smirked and shook her head.

“Hardly, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a man that can actually put me in my place, so to speak, when necessary. I find power to be very sexy, and I mean real power not just someone showing off and claiming to be powerful because of their wealth or status.” Tsunade stated while still cupping and stroking his dick through his pants. “I like _real_ men.” Tsunade purred before she squatted down in front of him, giving him a great view of her cleavage and her plump ass sticking out.

“You’re seriously going to do this right here?” Naruto asked incredulously and Tsunade smiled and nodded as she began undoing his pants, finding it wasn’t so simple as undo the buckle, button, and zipper.

“You bet I am.” Tsunade stated as she got his pants undone and then tugged them down seeing the tent in his boxers and licked her lips.

**_############## LEMON START #############_ **

Pulling down his boxers, Tsunade gasped as the thick rod of dick slapped onto her face and head making her look at it in surprise and desire as she inhaled his musky sent causing her pussy to start to moisten and her nipples hardened. “You’re so fucking big.” Tsunade stated as she grasped it in her hands and found she could just barely make her thumb and fingers touch and it was hot and throbbing. The medic in her was delighted and fascinated by it as he easily put her former lover Dan to shame in length and girth and she wondered how easily a woman could fit it.

However, the woman in her didn’t care and began stroking it feeling the heat and hardness while her other hand cupped his balls and could feel the weight to them, which told her she was going to get a big load from this. She also, idly, noted that he was right in saying he did have a nice set of balls. The thought of a big sticky load from this dick only turned her on more, which is why she began licking the head as she pumped with her hands. “Fuck.” Naruto groaned since for a brawler and fighter, her hands were soft and felt great on his dick.

Tsunade merely smirked as she licked all over the head softly since being a medic allowed her to know all the ways to stimulate him but not force him to cum too soon. She also had to note that she found his dick to be delicious to her taste buds and wondered if maybe it was some side effect of having Kyubi sealed inside him. Sure, she sucked and licked Dan’s dick at times, but she never enjoyed it really beyond the satisfaction of him getting some pleasure from her. Naruto’s dick though was becoming… fun for her to lick and kiss lightly and the taste was making her hornier.

Finally, she couldn’t resist and began sucking his dick and working it down her throat, finding it to be a bit of a challenge for her to do, but she pushed through and got it half way down before she had to pull back with a gasp. “Damn, your dick tastes amazing.” Tsunade stated as she panted and Naruto smirked since Kin and Kurenai had both said the same thing.

“Thanks, but you’ve still got some work to do.” Naruto stated slapping her cheek a bit with his dick making her quickly take it back in her mouth and suck it as she grabbed his hips and began pulling herself a bit further down his dick while forcing her gag reflex down and channeling chakra to her throat.

Tsunade knew she was acting like a dirty slut, squatting down in an alleyway and sucking away on someone’s dick for the sheer pleasure and thrill of it, but she couldn’t help it, she really loved the taste of his dick and the fact it was the biggest she had ever seen, both as a woman and as a medic, only added to it. She just couldn’t stop, not that she wanted to besides getting some oxygen to her body when necessary, and just kept enjoying the taste and feel of his dick as she kept working on getting his dick down her throat.

She then released his dick with an audible pop as she took some lungfuls of air, “Damn.” Tsunade stated seeing her lipstick marks still at least an inch from being at the base of his dick. “What the fuck does it take to get your dick all the way down?” Tsunade asked as she couldn’t help but lick his head and enjoy the taste of his precum oozing out.

“Don’t know, neither of my two girls have succeeded yet.” Naruto stated which was true since Kurenai mainly sucked and licked the head of his dick while playing with his balls and Kin mainly used her tongue and sucked until he was reaching her throat. Tsunade was actually his first deep throat experience and was enjoying it quite a bit.

“Well, maybe they just haven’t tried hard enough.” Tsunade stated as she started stroking his dick and began licking and sucking on his balls loving the manly musky scent he was giving off. She idly thought about the irony that her wanting to bury her face in his balls was similar to men wanting to bury their faces in her tits. She actually understood some of the enjoyment and attraction of it now.

“No, they just don’t like deep throat. One likes to slather my dick with her tongue getting every taste of my dick and the other likes primarily to lick and tease the head to get more precum flowing out of me.” Naruto stated and Tsunade hummed since she could see the appeal to both methods, but having the hot thick dick down her throat? That just made her pussy quiver more and more.

Most likely her slight submissive side loving being at the mercy of his dick.

“Mm, well I’ll stick to what I like.” Tsunade stated as she kept licking and sucking his scrotum and lower areas.

“Go right ahead. I have no problem letting girls enjoy their own preferred methods.” Naruto stated as Tsunade flashed him a grin while Naruto found the sight humorous since his balls and dick had her red lipstick all over them now.

“Mmm, good answer. However, as much as I’m enjoying this, I want that cum in your balls, so I’ll give you a treat.” Tsunade stated before she leaned back and removed her coat before pulling her blouse down letting her big tits bounce free showing they didn’t have any sag and she smirked seeing him gaze at them before returning to her face, making him the first male that didn’t just stare at them until she snapped them away. She then grinned and began stroking and massaging them, “H cup, all natural.” Tsunade stated with pride in her voice and Naruto smirked as he looked her over noting the darker areola that were at least two inches out from her nipples, which were a rosy pink and they perked up quite a bit.

“Hmm, all natural with your chakra circulating through them.” Naruto stated making her look at him in surprise.

“H-how did you-“ Tsunade stated and Naruto smirked.

“I can sense chakra, and you have yours going through your tits, ass, and forehead more than the other areas.” Naruto stated making Tsunade pout at her secret for getting beautiful natural big tits being found out. “I won’t tell anyone, but to be honest, this is just my dick, no chakra going through it more than I do naturally. It’s all me.” Naruto stated and Tsunade nodded knowing that his vast reserves were no doubt the cause of it and him increasing those reserves through training along with him still having years to grow meant that dick was going to get even more glorious.

 _“I am so not letting anyone get in my way of having this thing ravaging me.”_ Tsunade thought in lust and desire since if his dick was making her body like this now, she couldn’t wait for when he was fully grown.

Pushing those pleasurable thoughts away from her mind, Tsunade brought her tits up and pressed them around Naruto’s dick making him moan in pleasure as it felt like two soft fleshy clouds around him. “Be thankful, you’re only the second man that I’ve ever done this to.” Tsunade stated leaving out the part that this was more enjoyable than the other time as she moaned a bit too from the feel of his dick. Looking down, she was surprised as the head of his dick was just popping out from her cleavage making her hornier at his dick being able to be that long.

“I’m flattered, but you still have to make my dick cum.” Naruto stated and challenged making Tsunade grin.

“Mmm, such a sweet talker.” Tsunade stated before she began pumping his dick with her tits and licked the head each time she pumped downward finding herself having more fun doing something sexual than she ever did before.

“Ah fuck!” Naruto groaned since her hot soft tongue combined with her pillowy breasts was one of the best feelings he had experienced.

 ** _[Damn kit, you lucked out with this one. You’re gonna enjoy having mega tits around from now on]._** Kurama stated with a vulpine grin stretched across his face.

 _[Not now]._ Naruto groaned out wanting to focus on the current matter rather than his tenant’s thoughts of him being a lucky son of a kunai.

Tsunade kept moving her tits and licking the cock of the young man before her completely entranced and impressed he could last this long since Dan shot off within a minute of her doing this and Naruto was already approaching the 10 minute mark. It both made her hotter and made her try harder since part of her loved that she had to work for it and the other saw it as a challenge to get that cum from his balls.

Looking up at him, she made a show of sticking her tongue out and licking his dick as she looked at him, “C’mon, Na-ru-to-kun, don’t you want to pain my face and tits with your cum? Don’t you want to spray it all over and mark me?” Tsunade asked huskily as she kept going and Naruto grunted.

“No more than you do, you slutty Hokage. Giving a titjob to your subordinate and wanting him to cum all over your face like you were a common whore.” Naruto growled as he pushed her head back towards his dick and she greedily kept licking and kissing his dick her pussy getting soaked as she realized that his dirty talk was actually pretty accurate.

She was a Hokage on her knees in some alleyway jacking off her subordinate with her tits and begging for his cum all over her.

Of course, that only made her more eager to get the cum and enjoy it.

However, with all things, she got it for being patient and Naruto gripped her head and held it as he began fucking her face making her scream in surprise as her pussy gushed and she braced her hands against his muscular thighs as he fucked her face and throat. Her pussy gushed each time she was forced down getting further and further before Naruto growled and slammed her down. She then screamed in pleasure and shock as she was forced down his dick till her nose hit his pelvis and her eyes rolled up as she felt his cum shoot down to her waiting belly causing her to cum. Naruto kept fucking her face as he came pulling back and filling her mouth with his cum before forcing it down her throat until he decided to pull back and pumped his dick before he splattered her face, throat, chest, and her huge tits.

Naruto then looked down at the woman and saw her gasping for breath as her tongue hung out of her mouth as his cum was pooled there and all over her top half. Tsunade could only moan and look at Naruto in adoration, lust, and love as she had never been so covered and coated in cum before. “You can swallow.” Naruto stated making her smile as she closed her mouth and swallowed before she started licking her face and body clean amazed at the fact his cum was so thick that it didn’t even drip to her pants and clung to her so well, but still was easy to swallow and tasted delicious to her.

 _“If he unleashed this in a woman that wasn’t prepared, pregnancy would almost be guaranteed.”_ Tsunade thought while a small part of her was chanting for Naruto to fuck her pussy and keep loading her up till she was pregnant. Hey, she was in her 50s and always wanted a child, so sue her if there was a part of her going gaga over the fact Naruto could probably knock her up regardless of age.

However, she had to quiet that part of her since she would prefer not to get pregnant with a young man she literally only knew for some hours, even if Jiraiya’s information helped her to know him quite a bit.

Within two or three minutes, Tsunade had swallowed all of his cum and began to gently, almost lovingly, suck and clean his dick before she released his dick with a pop and kissed the tip. “That enough for you?” Naruto asked and Tsunade immediately shook her head as she saw his dick hadn’t softened at all and her pussy was begging for attention and her tits wanted some more.

“No! I want more, so much more.” Tsunade stated and Naruto smiled before offering her his hand.

“Hotel then?” Naruto asked since he didn’t really want to fuck Tsunade in an alleyway, maybe later on for an added kink factor but not right now.

Tsunade nodded and took his hand and tried to stand before she blushed and looked away, “I… I can’t feel my legs.” Tsunade stated since that orgasm made her legs feel like jelly.

Naruto merely chuckled, “Well, cover those tits up and then I’ll carry you to the hotel.” Naruto stated making her blush at the image before she nodded and quickly reclothed her tits and grabbed her coat before she let out an EEP as Naruto scooped her up in a bridal carry and began heading for the hotel.

Tsuande blushed a bit at the position before she smirked and leaned in to start kissing and sucking on his neck. Naruto merely smirked since any hickeys she left would be gone by tomorrow, but he let her have her fun.

Upon entering the assigned room for Tsunade, Naruto closed the door, applied a privacy seal, and set Tsunade on the bed before removing his clothing causing Tsunade to drool at seeing his toned and muscular body that wasn’t bulky like the Raikage’s was rumored to be, but still _very_ impressive. Naruto then approached her and pulled her towards him making her blush at being so close before she widened her eyes as he kissed her and removed her coat before tossing it on the floor. Tsunade felt her brain shut down for a minute as she found his tongue in her mouth and his saliva of all things was tasty to her, _“Damn fox must have done something, intentional or not, but oh well, all the better for me.”_ Tsunade thought before she brought her hands to the back of his head and deepened the kiss before he scooped her up by her ass and pulled her onto his lap letting her feel his erection brushing against her clothed bottom half.

Tsunade moaned into the kiss as Naruto pulled her top open and let her tits balloon out against his rock hard chest before he began kneading her plump jiggly ass. Tsunade could say that this was the most lustful and desiring kiss that she had ever had as Naruto’s tongue was caressing and coiling with hers while still exploring every inch of her mouth, it was almost like he was tongue fucking her mouth.

However, it ended abruptly as Naruto began kissing her cheek and down to her neck and collarbone kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping as he went causing Tsunade to mewl in pleasure as he was attacking every inch of exposed skin. Naruto then went back up her neck and licked her lips before making his way down to the other side of her head causing her to keep mewling and gasping for pleasure as Naruto continued.

Then, once he had properly hit every bit of skin from shoulder up, Naruto traveled further down licking, kissing, and sucking on the skin of her chest and tits, but never touching her nipples. Naruto licked every bit of skin of her tits whether the boob itself, under her boob, her areola, between her tits, or whatever, Naruto got it covered in his saliva and even nibbled on her while her nipples stood painfully erect and begging for attention. “N-Naruto-kun, please.” Tsunade begged as she was panting and wondering how he could be doing this to her without hitting any sensitive spots.

“What? What do you want?” Naruto teased as he had his head pressed between her tits licking her chest and kissing her skin.

“M-my nipples, please! Suck on them, play with them, do something to them!” Tsunade begged as they needed some attention since all they got was his breath on them and nothing more. They needed attention desperately.

“Hmm, okay. All you had to do was ask.” Naruto stated before his hands left her ass and began roughly groping her tits causing her to moan before she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as Naruto flicked both her nipples with his tongue before biting them both. Naruto then released them and began to aggressively suck on them sucking her areolas and some of her boobs into his mouth and his hands pinched, pulled, twisted, and flicked whichever one wasn’t in his mouth.

Tsunade though could only writhe and moan in pleasure as Naruto was pushing her closer to orgasm just by playing with her nipples. Sure, they were extra sensitive due to the method used in making her awesome tits, but no one had ever gotten her THIS worked up. Maybe it was because Naruto actually had skill when playing with her tits and the fact she was already worked up from sucking his dick, but she didn’t mind or care right now.

Naruto though was just doing what he knew worked since he paid attention every time he fucked and played with Kurenai and Kin, noting what set them off, what got them closer, and what he could do to extend that release and _really_ let them feel the pleasure. Naruto was just using said knowledge on Tsunade and then adjusting his actions to how she reacted such as the fact her tits were WAY more sensitive than Kurenai and Kin’s were. Naruto wasn’t that surprised since funneling chakra through a place with a lot of nerve endings had to have side effects.

Tsunade broke him from his musings as she squealed,, “Oh, oh fuck, you’re going to make me cum! I’m cumming from my nipples!” Tsunade stated as her pussy gushed through her pants onto Naruto’s lap and Narito kept sucking and playing with her as she did making her orgasmic high continue.

Naruto was in it for the long haul of making this woman cum her brains out and feel completely drained and satisfied.

Although, his mind did stray to why he sensed mischievousness, excitement, and pleasure coming from Kurenai and made a note to talk to her about it. However, right now he had a busty blonde to keep pleasuring.

**_KURENAI AND TENTEN’S ROOM_ **

“Mm, that’s it Tenten, get your tongue deep into my pussy.” Kurenai moaned as she sat on her bed naked while an equally naked Tenten was being pressed into Kurenai’s pussy while a vibrator was going off in Tenten’s pussy as said girl did as instructed.

Tenten and Kurenai had a real “heart to heart” talk about their relationships with Naruto and Kurenai offered to “help” Tenten in the sexual areas. It started with groping and kissing, then Kurenai ate her out and fingered her, then Tenten was made to suck on Kurenai’s tits; which Kurenai swore were bigger; and then Tenten was made to eat her out while a vibrator raged in her pussy. Kurenai’s reasoning to Tenten was that she’d have to share Naruto with his servants and thus at times may need to depend on the servants for some sexual help and pleasure so she might as well learn to eat pussy and suck tits now rather than later.

In reality, Kurenai wanted to ensure Tenten would be more open and willing to fuck women since that meant that A) There was another element that could be done for Naruto’s benefit, B) Kin and her had another playmate, and C) Kurenai just found the thought of training this budding Kunoichi how to basically be a slut in bed too enticing to pass up. Part of her actually considered doing the same thing to Hinata back in the village, but pushed it away since right now Tenten needed it since she was getting interested in her master and showing that interest upfront.

The vibrator was Kurenai’s as she had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in her and was going to ask Naruto for permission to have the vibrator in her pussy while she walked around or did things. She was a good slave, and slut, for her master so she’d ask before she did something so daring and bold. Of course, it sounded a bit hypocritical since she was doing this right now without his permission, but this was for him as well as for her.

Tenten has been hesitant at first, but had begun getting into it and Kurenai had to hold in a bit of a laugh as Tenten seemed a little eager to suck on her boobs, but Kurenai didn’t mind since she enjoyed it regardless of the reason that Tenten was doing it.

Kurenai then pulled Tenten’s head back and licked up her tongue before sucking on it as Tenten moaned before she was pulled into a kiss and began fingering Kurenai’s pussy as the main thing Kurenai taught her was to not leave the body unattended no matter what. Kurenai then released her tongue and smirked as Tenten was panting, “Such a slutty girl, but that’s okay, master will love that about you.” Kurenai stated as Tenten blushed and looked away. “It’s okay for a kunoichi to be slutty, she just has to be slutty for the right person.” Kurenai stated before she licked Tenten’s face clean of her juices before she leaned back further and spread her legs, “Now, lick my ass.” Kurenai stated and Tenten blinked as she hesitated a moment before Kurenai frowned and pushed her on her back before hovering over her face. “Open.” Kurenai ordered as Tenten hesitantly obeyed before Kurenai pulled her tongue out and then sat on her face grinding her bubble butt on her. “Start licking.” Kurenai ordered and Tenten hesitantly complied while Kurenai began moving the vibrator and playing with Tenten’s perky tits.

 _“Mm, just wait master, you’re going to have such a slutty little toy by the time I’m done with her.”_ Kurenai thought with a smirk as she leaned forward and began licking Tenten’s clit causing her to moan into Kurenai’s body as she continued to lick obediently.

Oh yeah, her master really was turning her into a full fledged Slut…. And she was loving it.

**_BACK WITH NARUTO_ **

“Oh fuuuuuck!” Tsunade screamed as she was now completely naked with her pants, heels, and black panties tossed to the side of the room while Naruto was still worshipping her tits but now he was also fingering her snatch rapidly. She had gushed on his hand multiple times already and was starting to black out a bit from the pleasure and intensity of it all. However, he had been doing nothing but pleasuring her since they got to the room and, while she was LOVING the attention since he was by far her most attentive lover ever, she was going to change that.

Hence, she grabbed his head and brought him up before slamming her lips into his and pushing him back on the bed with her on top of him. “No, more, foreplay.” Tsunade stated between pants for air and Naruto nodded.

“Then go ahead, you’re already on top.” Naruto stated as he began kissing her face, neck, and tits causing her to smile as she stroked the steel bar he called a dick and aimed it at her womanhood before she began trying to get it in.

As soon as the head slipped into her, both moaned loudly, “FUCK! You’re really tight.” Naruto groaned since she was tighter than Kin and Kurenai..

“I haven’t had sex in over 20 years, plus, you’re way fucking bigger than my last lover.” Tsunade groaned out as she tried to work him in deeper but was finding such a thing difficult.

She then gasped and squealed loudly as Naruto grabbed her hips and slammed her down while he thrust up shoving half of his dick into her pussy and she squirted on him. “Fuuuuuuck.” Naruto groaned out since it got even tighter the further in he went.

“Do thath again, pleath.” Tsunade slurred with her tongue hanging out since if his dick going half way inside felt that good, she could only imagine what having all of his dick inside would do.

Naruto nodded and gripped her hips hard before he raised her a bit and then slammed her down fully feeling his dick sheath completely into the velvet vice that was her pussy and he was pretty sure he slammed through into her womb and he was gritting his teeth because his dick was getting squeezed to the point it almost hurt.

Tsunade didn’t make a sound as she was too lost in the feeling and pleasure that she could only silently scream in pleasure. He had punctured her womb, her sacred place within her womanhood that Dan had never even come close to touching let alone getting inside of. His dick filled and stretched her so well that if he was any thicker, he would have torn her poor pussy apart. _“So worth it though.”_ Tsunade thought not having a problem with her pussy being broken for anyone other than him.

Tsunade could only gurgle and make half moans as Naruto grabbed her big ass and began kneading it as he began to bounce her on his dick. The primal and lustful side of Tsunade must have caught up to the situation as she managed enough brain power to start rolling her hips and bouncing her big ass on his lap to work his dick with her pussy.

Naruto merely groaned as he looked up on the cock drunk Tsunade smiling a fucked silly smile as she kept working her pussy and lower body on his dick. Naruto just grinned and kept working her ass in his hands as she bounced trying to get used to him enough to go faster as he pumped his hips in time with her bounces.

However, his need to do more was getting too great, which is why he flipped them over so he was on top and began to thrust into her harder and harder making her squeal before Naruto silenced her with a kiss not slowing his thrusts at all. Tsunade could only moan and claw at his back as he fucked her mercilessly, slamming into her pussy and womb over and over as his balls slapped her ass. She could feel herself cumming over and over again as she was nearing blacking out.

However, Naruto noticed this and wasn’t having any of that, which is why he channeled some of his and Kurama’s chakra to his fingers before poking the jewel on her forehead sending a wave of energy to her making her focus her eyes some more and stare at him in shock. “Call me classy, but I don’t want to fuck an unconscious woman.” Naruto stated with a grin before Tsunade grabbed his head and yanked him down to kiss as she wrapped her legs around him and began bucking her hips in time with his thrusts.

 _“He is definitely going to be fucking me from now on. I would have passed out from the pleasure if he hadn’t given me that boost.”_ Tsunade thought lustfully, though a bit of her pride was stung that she was essentially losing to a man less than half her age. However, pleasure and desire for repeat occurrences erased that sting.

Tsunade then threw her weight forward causing Naruto to sit on the bed with Tsunade on his lap as she began bouncing faster and wildly as the room was filled with the sounds of her moans, Naruto’s groans, and the slapping of wet flesh as she and he continued enjoying the other’s body.

Tsunade then screamed into his mouth as Naruto slapped her big ass making it jiggle and ripple as he groped it and slapped her other cheek making her scream again both in pain, surprise, and pleasure as her ass was sensitive like her tits, though not as bad. Tsunade actually liked the spanking and her mind wandered to the possibility of Naruto fucking her ass since the medic in her was curious about anal for a long time and the woman in her began getting interested after some… experiments that were conducted in private.

She then broke from her thoughts as she screamed and came again as Naruto slapped her ass with a hand laced with chakra as he gave a hard thrust into her pussy. Tsunade moaned as she kept licking and sucking on his tongue as he hadn’t stopped kissing her the entire time.

However, all good things have to come to an end and that was becoming clear as Tsunade felt Naruto twitching and throbbing inside her womb and womanhood and both knew it was going to happen. However, neither slowed down, said anything, or tried to remove his dick from her pussy. In fact, Naruto held her ass tighter, Tsunade wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter, and both were kissing more intently and lustfully as their movements got faster and more frantic, both wanting the release to happen just as they were.

It came all of a sudden as Naruto suddenly grunted and slammed into her womb and began releasing his thick and copious sperm right into her causing Tsunade to scream in pleasure as she came harder than any of the times before. It was only further heightened as Naruto kept thrusting pushing his cum into her womb and trapping it there as he kept kissing her and was leaving marks on her ass from how tight he was squeezing her while Tsunade’s nails were tearing his back apart.

The two pulled back panting before looking at each other and kissed the other lovingly as Naruto fell back with his orgasm ending and Tsunade’s still sending some ripples into her.

**_############### LEMON END ################_ **

When it subsided, Tsunade collapsed on top of Naruto panting as her hair was a mess and her tits were squashed against him as she was still filled with his dick and cum. “Th-that was, amazing.” Tsunade stated panting as Naruto was merely breathing a little hard.

“Yeah, it was.” Naruto stated as he stroked her back as she smiled.

“Mmm, your hands feel good, maybe I should order you to give me a massage at least once a week after I’m Hokage.” Tsunade stated and Naruto smirked as he gripped her ass again making her moan.

“Do you mean an actual massage or me fucking you to ‘massage’ your pussy?” Naruto asked and Tsunade actually giggled a bit as she snuggled into his chest while licking and kissing it.

“Maybe a bit of both, having these tits is murder on my back and shoulders after all.” Tsunade stated and Naruto chuckled a bit.

“Oh, by the way.” Naruto stated holding his hand up for her to see before she widened her eyes as he made the Rasengan. “I already knew the Rasengan thanks to Jiraiya-sensei and a lot of clones, I had it done in under a week.” Naruto stated surprising her before she smiled sadly before she sat up and undid her necklace and handed it to him.

“You won it fair and square.” Tsunade stated smiling sadly and Naruto smiled before he leaned up and kissed her making her moan a bit before he pulled her back to the bed.

“Anyway, Tsunade, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Naruto stated making her nod.

“You mean the marriage contract.” Tsunade stated making Naruto raise his eyebrows in surprise. “I was there when my grandparents made the contract to ensure that a future generation could keep the unity between their clans if their numbers dwindled. I understood it from a political and analytical standpoint, though I did question it from an emotional standpoint.” Tsunade stated since her grandparents had explained the contract was an ‘in case of emergency’ type item and there was no reason to suspect that Tsunade would be dragged into it.

Life though seemed to have other plans.

“I see, luckily there’s no rush, the contract merely states we have to wed, not how soon or fast.” Naruto stated making her look at him in surprise and confusion.

“Y-you don’t have a problem with marrying me?” Tsunade asked incredulously and Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling.

“Should I have a problem?” Naruto asked as he pecked her lips making her eyes widen a bit before some tears spilled and she kissed him more aggressively. However, she frowned as she felt something at her neck and pulled back to see her necklace there with Naruto smiling at her.

“B-but you-“ Tsunade started before Naruto kissed her gently.

“It’s your necklace Tsunade, it means more to you than to me. If you want to fight me on it, consider it an early wedding gift.” Naruto stated with a smile and Tsunade widened her eyes before smiling gratefully as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Naruto barely had time to blink before she kissed him again and it was by far the most aggressive she had been and felt her rocking her hips again causing both to moan in enjoyment, “You...know…we…have…to…tell…Shizune…right…Tsunade-chan?” Naruto stated through the kissing making her pause both at the mention of her apprentice and her calling her chan, which made her blush a bit.

“We can tell her at the end of the week. Now shut up and fuck me more.” Tsunade stated making Naruto shrug before she began kissing him again and the night of fun continued well into the early hours for the newly betrothed duo.

**_END OF THE WEEK: JUST OUTSIDE OF TANZAKU_ **

Tsunade stood in a field waiting for Orochimaru, though any observant person could see she was near glowing and seemed to be in a much better mood than she had been for years. This was due to the fact she had gotten some awesome sex after a couple of decades, she had a new lover that cared about and supported her, and Naruto informed her that he had something his mother was working on that he thought would help her.

She did frown at the thought that Naruto wasn’t staying in the Uzumaki Clan Estate right now, though from what Jiraiya told her, it was no doubt due to her sensei trying to keep the backlash from such a thing contained until he had more help, specifically her. She knew the idiots of the village would be throwing huge fits if Naruto moved in there since they were under the delusion it was the Namikaze Estate. If Naruto moved in there, they’d bitch and moan about him defiling Minato’s home and that he should be executed for it, which would then lead to Hiruzen getting pissed and killing or imprisoning them all or possibly letting it slip that it was Naruto’s home and then some people would connect the dots and then the rumor mill would spread like wildfire and bring more attention on Naruto besides the Akatsuki.

Sure, there was the possible lie of saying that Minato only stayed there because he was close friends with Kushina and didn’t want her living alone after the loss of Mito, but that would only fool some people for so long. There was also the chance of them spreading rumors of Kushina being a whore and sleeping with and seducing Minato to try and get a child out of it, which would put several people on the warpath and make some people connect that Naruto could be Minato’s illegitimate son and then the attention would be on him with the rumors causing damage to him and Kushina.

No, Hiruzen needed some help to both contain the idiots and ensure the others knew that the rumor mill was kept out of things. Plus, the old man needed to control his blood pressure more so better that someone else lose their temper.

Regardless, if worst came to worst, she could simply state that Naruto was living there under her invitation since she’s an Uzumaki and so is he and it’s the Uzumaki Estate not the Namikaze. Anyone with a problem could answer to the Anbu or her fist, whichever was closer at the time.

At the here and now, concealed nearby, thanks to a seal and Kurenai’s Genjutsu skills, was Naruto and the rest of the group armed and ready for Orochimaru to show up with his escort since Tsunade and Shizune stated that Kabuto was with him and two women that they didn’t catch the name of, though Tsunade thought one was an Uzumaki as she had the features of one. However, she didn’t want to risk there being even more enemies and them getting blindsided.

Hence the plan was for Jiraiya and Shizune to appear if Tsunade’s plan to kill Orochimaru failed and Naruto and the others were to hang back and only jump in if things got bad or more enemies showed up. Though, Naruto added to the plan by having several dozen clones hidden around the area to offer support while Shino had his insects around the area too in order to help track and attack the enemy. Plus, Naruto had set up some traps around the area using seals to ensure no one on his side would set them off. It hurt like a bitch, but having a couple hundred Shadow Clones learning the seal knowledge he had access to was worth it.

Of course, during the week, Kurenai had told Naruto that she was merely having some fantasizing fun that night, though Naruto knew she was holding something back but it was no danger to him so he left it alone. Naruto, of course, had informed Kurenai of the occurrences and while a little upset at two more women being in his life that quickly, and one well on her way to being his wife, she understood that it wasn’t really his fault. How do you plan for a sudden bet and a marriage contract that is binding between your clan and another?

She knew Kin wouldn’t care, Kin was actually more pushy for him to find some more lovers and happiness and Kurenai had to agree on some level. Her problem was just that she wanted some more personal and alone time with Naruto _before_ he got more women after him, but you can’t always get what you want and she knew Naruto wasn’t going to neglect her. She had even stated as much to Tsunade since she was going to ensure the Senju woman understood that she and Kin weren’t going anywhere and that they would continue serving Naruto, her will as Hokage be damned.

Tsunade understood and assured Kurenai that she wasn’t going to stop them from being intimate with Naruto, though she did confess that she would be asserting herself as his wife at times for some private enjoyment, but she would let her and Kin have their own time too, along with Shizune once everything was formalized.

Considering the way Tsunade was eyeing her, Kurenai wondered if perhaps the medic was in fact bisexual, which wasn’t that farfetched considering she had been traveling alone with her female student for a couple decades. Given the fact Shizune hadn’t hit puberty when they left the village and Tsunade would have had to give the birds and the bees talk while possibly drunk just kind of further hinted at the possibility of them being more than teacher and student.

Those thoughts had to take a back seat, however, as Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the two females that Tsunade described landed with the red head looking around and glanced at the hidden group before turning back towards Tsunade and saying nothing. “So Tsunade, I trust you decided to help me?” Orochimaru asked while his arms throbbed in pain while being bandaged up.

“Yes, I’ll help with your arms.” Tsunade stated making Orochimaru grin as he and Kabuto walked up for the former to be healed and the latter to observe and ensure no tricks were being done.

Of course, because of the latter, Tsunade’s assassination attempt failed causing her to jump back, “It seems you’ve decided to stand against me, Tsunade.” Orochimaru stated with a frown as he stared at the woman.

“Yes, well, that’s what you get for using my grandfather and granduncle as tools to attack Konoha.” Tsunade growled before Orochimaru frowned only to jump back with Kabuto as the ground under them turned into a swamp showing Jiraiya nearby and Orochimaru jumped again to dodge a hail of senbon launched by Shizune.

Orochimaru snarled before turning to the redhead, “Karin! What is the meaning of this?!? How could you not sense them?!?!” Orochimaru stated angrily and the now named Karin gave a slim smile.

“Why would I help you to kill a fellow clan member?” Karin stated making many frown in confusion, “C’mon, Orochi-teme, I have red hair, a nasty temper, and a unique chakra capability.” Karin stated with a smirk as she and the woman beside her jumped back as well.

“Uzumaki.” Orochimaru growled angry at himself for not realizing it sooner while Naruto was shocked at one of his clansmen being here.

“Got it one, asshole. Tsunade-sama is an Uzumaki too, we look out for our own over anyone else.” Karin stated since her mother had taught her that about the Uzumaki.

Orochimaru growled while Karin kept smirking, “And you Guren? You betray me after all I’ve done for you?” Orochimaru snarled and the now named Guren smirked.

“Done what exactly? Study me, subject me to experiments, and all but make me a slave and lab rat? Please do explain what exactly it is you’ve done for me?” Guren asked as she and Karin readied themselves to fight.

“Be careful, he’s got four others with him.” Karin stated making Orochimaru snarl slightly as the three male members of the Sound Four that escaped at the invasion showed up along with another member that was an extremely pale individual with four red dots on his head and white hair. He seemed to be glaring at Karin and Guren, no doubt for their betrayal of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru however was smirking, “Tell me Jiraiya, do you think you, Tsunade, and Shizune with the help of my former pawns can fight me, Kabuto, three of my elites, and my prized Kaguya fighter?” He asked making Jiraiya and Naruto raise their eyebrows since they knew about the Kaguya clan, Jiraiya from learning about different clans of enemy villages from his spy network and Naruto from reading anything and everything pertaining to possible enemy clans.

Jiraiya though, answered easily, “Probably not, but then again, it’s not just us that are here.” Jiraiya stated making Orochimaru frown before the ground burst from under each of them with each of them except for the big one, named Jirobo, being able to jump away due to having come to be alert to this type of attack. Jirobo though was too slow and only had time to scream before he was completely swarmed by Shino’s insects, which had been sent through a tunnel that Naruto dug with his clones, as they feasted on both his chakra and his body.

However, the other two “elites” weren’t able to do anything as the multi-armed one named Kidomaru was suddenly struck several dozen times by an unseen assailant while the two headed individual, which was the primary body of conjoined twins named Sakon and Yukon, were stabbed through the chest and throats by two swords. Kidomaru would have shouted in pain if a palm strike to his head hadn’t turned his brain to jelly while the conjoined twins had their heads chopped off and then stabbed for good measure.

Orochimaru and Kabuto growled seeing this while Kimimaro Kaguya jumped to his right just dodging a sword slash before the air shimmered and Naruto appeared holding Kubikiribōchō and Kimimaro quickly called a bone sword and even tore his spine out for a whip. Naruto merely looked at him, “Interesting.” Naruto stated before glancing at the other two to see Orochimaru scowling at him while Kabuto was on edge since Naruto’s growth and power actually frightened him. “Hey, pedophile snake, four eyed piece of shit. Been a while.” Naruto stated casually making the two glare at him while Naruto smirked.

“You miserable insect! I’m going to make you suffer for what you did to my arms!” Orochimaru growled as he had never felt pain so searing or severe before and the fact that it was beyond Kabuto’s medical knowledge to heal only further infuriated him.

“Aw, poor baby. Not my fault you get so easily pissed off because you have an insecure and fragile ego and any time it’s stung you lash out like a wild animal.” Naruto stated in a casual tone as he saw that Neji and Tenten had fallen back and thankfully that wasn’t their first kill since Guy had taken them on a small bandit mission to get them acclimated to the way of life they were now a part of.

Better they understand it while they had time to get out of the life and recover then when they were too far gone. Plus, he wanted them more prepared for the horrors of the Chunin Exams since death was a very real possibility in them.

Naruto also made a mental note to reward Kurenai since keeping that Genjutsu going on three people as they were moving around and one of them was using chakra to attack his enemy had to be draining and hard on her.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Kimimaro, who was still standing there ready to fight. Naruto studied him intently noticing the dark rings under his eyes, the swollen blood vessels in his eyes, the slightly labored breathing, and the occasional minute twitch of his body as if he was in pain. Naruto concluded this guy wasn’t in peak shape and was only here because of his devotion to Orochimaru.

It would have been commendable if not for it being to a complete asshole son of a bitch.

However, based on the sword and whip combo, Naruto knew Kubikiribōchō was not the right choice. So, he sealed it away and opened a pouch before withdrawing the snake handle of Kusanagi before the blade extended out of the snake’s mouth.

Naturally, the sight of the blade made Orochimaru grind his teeth in rage at the brat daring to use his blade. It also stung his pride that Naruto could use the blade at all.

Kimimaro though narrowed his eyes, “You have something that belongs to Orochimaru-sama.” He stated and Naruto shrugged.

“Not my fault he couldn’t hold onto it when he and I clashed briefly.” Naruto stated while mentally happy that they were so focused on him that they weren’t noticing the others preparing.

“Enough talk! Kimimaro, kill that brat and bring me his body for my research. Kabuto.” Orochimaru snarled before shouting and Kabuto quickly bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the summoning tattoo that Orochimaru had and began the summoning while Jiraiya and Tsunade were already summoning themselves.

However, Naruto ignored that for the most part while mentally ordering a clone to fall back with the others so they wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. Non-verbal commands on the field were a perfect reason to have the communication method Kurama suggested. No clone to make the enemy suspicious and no warning or idea of his plans.

Anyway, reason he was ignoring the soon to be battle of summons was because Kimimaro had launched himself at him and Naruto had gone to meet him half way clashing blade against blade and Naruto using his flexibility to maneuver around the whip before he jumped back as a large spike came out of Kimimaro’s wrist and went towards him. Naruto then caught the whip as it moved to strike him and held it while Kimimaro was impressed that Naruto was matching him in strength, “You know, it’s too bad you’re against us and loyal to that asshole Orochimaru, I could use a strong opponent to spar and train against.” Naruto stated as he and Kimimaro kept pulling on the whip before Naruto brought Kusanagi up and cut the whip causing Kimimaro to stumble back but he quickly made a bone shield over his arm and blocked Naruto’s follow up strike while Naruto summoned a kunai and held off his sword.

“You know nothing, Orochimaru-sama is a great man. He took me in, raised me, gave me purpose. I owe him everything!” Kimimaro shouted as he began to attack and Naruto defended while mentally placing Haku over this man seeing a great deal of similarities between the two.

The others in hiding and staying out of the fighting were only able to watch in awe of the dance of death between Naruto and the Kaguya as they were destroying the field and the few trees they got near while tearing the others’ clothing and neither really drawing blood. Karin and Guren were especially shocked at someone keeping up with and stalemating Kimimaro of all people. Even if he was sick and dying, he was not to be underestimated and was still feared by everyone in Sound.

After about the 30th or so clash, Naruto decided to speak, “I used to know someone like you. He was devoted and loyal to his master because he was a tool to be used as his master needed, it was the price for being given a purpose beyond starving and dying alone. The difference, is his master at least came to care about him, but Orochimaru will never care about anything other than himself and his ambition. When you die, there will be no mourning, he’ll just have Kabuto dissect you to try and learn some secrets of your bloodline and maybe recreate it artificially.” Naruto stated as they kept fighting and Kimimaro snarled and began attacking more aggressively and recklessly before he had to jump away as he started coughing up some blood. “Wow, and he’s let you become like this? Why not heal you or at least get you a few women to impregnate so your line doesn’t die out?” Naruto asked and Kimimaro merely glared at him as he grew more bone armaments.

“Shut up!” Kimimaro roared hating the doubts coming to his mind because of this man as he lunged forward and began attacking as Naruto struggled to dodge them all and got some scrapes and cuts. Kimimaro was far more ferocious than Guy was when he wanted to really cut loose even having his clones come and help wasn’t giving him an advantage to attack as Kimimaro was just slaughtering them all.

He needed an opening to get one good hit in since it was clear that his words were making him angrier and possibly cracking the wall of devotion he had built up.

A body launching through several trees was such an opening as both turned to look and saw that Orochimaru had been launched and a scream of pain came in the form of Kabuto getting sent right next to him.

**_FEW MOMENTS AGO: SANNIN FIGHT_ **

Orochimaru was scowling at the turn of events since without his arms and Kusanagi, he only had his legs and tongue to fight with and that was nowhere near enough to handle Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade alone was doable since the woman clearly hadn’t been training and staying in shape, but Jiraiya, loathed as he was to admit it, had grown powerful for being the dead last of their graduating class and it was irritating that he seemed to have reached this level. However, this meant that he couldn’t handle both at the same time.

Thankfully, Tsunade had a weakness he could exploit. Which is why he grabbed his hand with his tongue and brought it up before biting a finger to draw blood before flicking it at her. However, to his shock, she didn’t freeze or react besides some irritation.

What he didn’t know, was that after their fun the first night, Naruto and Tsunade had used the week to get to know the other better, with Naruto giving Kurenai and Tenten time too while clones trained with Neji and Shino, and Naruto didn’t like her fear of blood so he began to help her past it. It started with some pin pricks to just bring a small amount of blood, then some more, and then more, to the point Naruto couldn’t do anything more unless he put himself at risk of death or he figured out how to make something Jiraiya mentioned once called a blood clone. However, the training worked as Tsunade didn’t freeze up or shake in fear at the sight or feel of blood, she still hated it and would wash it off the first chance she got, but it was not a very glaring weakness to be used against her.

Hence why, while Orochimaru was stunned in shock, she cocked her fist back and roared before punching him straight in his face caving it in, smashing his nose, and knocking quite a few teeth out as he was sent sailing back.

Nearby, Manda was losing badly since some of the Naruto Clones summoned Gamaken and Gamahiro to support the road boss Gamabunta and the slug boss Katsuyu since Manda was known to be a coward and sneaky devil. Thus, it was better to have extra eyes to watch their backs than let Manda get a lucky strike in with one of his venoms. Katsuyu probably could neutralize any venoms/poisons used, but better to have the extra support rather than her being distracted fixing the issue while Bunta or herself were busy trying not to get hit. It also didn’t help Manda that when he moved over certain areas, he’d activate explosive or electrocution seals causing him irritation, pain, and distraction which kept getting him hurt or risking his death.

Still nearby, Kabuto was fighting Shizune and was showing that Shizune still had a lot to learn about combat both in general and against a medic trained to be in combat. Shizune was trained more for surprise attacks and ambushes, hence the senbon launchers she kept hidden in her kimono on her arms and legs. As such, she was not handling the threat of Kabuto that well.

However, before he could decisively handle Shizune, he had to jump back as a clone of Naruto came down on his position with his sword at the ready and Kabuto frowned. He acknowledged, if only to himself, during the Chunin Exams that Naruto could become a real palpable threat if he ever managed to control his massive amounts of chakra and now, thanks to Jiraiya, it seemed to be happening and Kabuto knew he couldn’t fool around too much or he could pay for it. “You should give up, Naruto-kun, not only is my healing factor second to that of a Jinchūriki, but I’m also on par with Kakashi Hatake.” Kabuto stated and C-Naruto just stared at him blankly. “What’s wrong? You were so talkative during the Chunin exams.” Kabuto stated and C-Naruto merely yawned.

“I’m waiting for the part that’s supposed to impress or scare me. You just admitted your healing factor sucks compared to mine and your on par with a Jonin that has become lazy and pathetic in the past few years. He used to be a high A Rank to low S Rank Anbu Captain, now he’s barely mid-B Rank as a threat and that’s only because of his Sharingan and copied Jutsu. Meanwhile, I’ve been training with multiple B-A rank ninja and Jiraiya-sensei, who is easily an S rank. Where am I supposed to be impressed by your pitiful statement that’s being done to hide your fear?” C-Naruto stated and Kabuto frowned.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Kabuto stated and C-Naruto snorted.

“Your emotions say otherwise, while Karin is a sensor type, she doesn’t know how to use her capabilities to sense emotions. So, I can sense your fear and it’s coming off of you in waves along with growing frustration that you are indeed afraid.” C-Naruto stated and Kabuto snarled.

“Die!” Kabuto roared as he charged at C-Naruto fully intending to go for the kill, but he ended up falling into his trap since he was too blinded by rage to remember that he was facing a Shadow Clone.

Just as Kabuto got within striking distance, C-Naruto brought his leg straight up and kicked Kabuto under the chin forcing his head to snap back before Chakra Chains came and ensnared his arms. C-Naruto then made a **Rasengan** and then made it grow beyond a softball to the size of a soccer ball. Kabuto’s eyes widened in fear while Shizune watched in shock as Naruto slammed the large ball of chakra into Kabuto’s torso causing him to yell and scream in pain as he was sent crashing back after the chains let him go.

C-Naruto merely watched as the body sailed back and landed right beside Orochimaru with a large piece of wood shoved through his shoulder. C-Naruto could see he was still alive, but in a large amount of pain.

Back to the real Naruto, he rushed in as he saw Kimimaro was distracted and cocked his right hand back with his fingers positioned so that his second knuckle of each finger was pointing forward before he punched Kimimaro in the gut, which was coated in bone. However, that was only step one as his hand quickly closed into a fist and slammed his first knuckle into him doubling the force of the hit. The reaction was immediate as the nine armor shatter and Kimimaro lurched forward and spat up blood and bile as he felt like a charging rhino had just slammed into him while he didn’t use his bloodline to block the attack.

Thus, he was also unprepared for a barrage of punches to light up his torso each one causing more and more damage to his torso that was still weak from the one punch. He couldn’t concentrate enough to use his bloodline as his already troubled breathing was further hampered by that one punch and the barrage only continued the issue. His head then snapped back as he was uppercutted into the air before dozens of chakra chains surrounded him and tied him down. There were a few things he idly noticed as he fought to stay awake, his curse mark wasn’t responding to his commands and each time he tried it felt like the mark was burning more and more from the chains’ chakra. Next was that the chains seemed to be giving a comforting aura that was making him reflexively stop fighting back. Lastly, he found himself breathing a bit better than he had in years, even if the pain in his torso from the hits was still there, it wasn’t as bad as when he tried to breathe with his damaged lungs.

Manda, seeing the situation had gone hopeless, tried to leave only for several clones to jump on him and bind him tightly with chakra chains and said chains were binding him to the current plain. “Boss Bunta, he’s all yours. You did say you wanted a new snake skin wallet.” One of the clones called out making Manda widen his eyes in shock and fear as Bunta grinned and pulled his tanto out before leaping forward ignoring Manda’s cries of denial and rage before there was silence and then…

BOOM

The head of Manda crashed into the ground with a loud crash as his eyes stayed widened in shock before the light left showing he was indeed dead. The clones kept the chains tight though since the body was still trying to thrash even with the head being removed.

Orochimaru, seeing Manda and his “elite” guard dead, and Kimimaro incapacitated, seethed before going over to Kabuto and leaving via a **Shunshin** knowing they needed to regroup and plan now since this battle had cost him quite a bit. That Uzumaki brat was really starting to get on his nerves.

The summons, seeing their job was done, left and Bunta took the carcass of Manda with him so he could skin it. Kurenai then dropped the Genjutsu and panted slightly since maintaining and using the jutsu over the group was _not_ fun or easy for her. It only added to her drive to become stronger, both for her own pride and to better protect Naruto as it was her duty and desire.

The two Sannin then went over to Naruto who was carrying Kimimaro in his chains as the albino seemed to be somewhat calm. “What are you doing with him?” Tsunade asked and Naruto hummed a moment.

“Well, from the devotion he had and pride Orochimaru had in him, I’d say he has more information than anyone else we’ve caught from Sound. Plus, the guy fights good and I’d rather have him on our side over having to kill him.” Naruto stated and Kimimaro glared.

“I won’t betray Orochimaru-sama.” Kimimaro stated heatedly and Naruto just looked at him.

“Even though he abandoned you to save his own skin? Even though he had you fight despite the fact you are clearly sick and dying rapidly?” Naruto asked and Kimimaro grit his teeth and looked away. “Even if we cure you?” Naruto asked making Kimimaro stiffen as his eyes widened slightly.

“What did you just say?” Kimimaro stated as he was tensed up slightly.

“I asked if you would join us if we cured you. Kabuto and Orochimaru have failed at that, but both their minds are pathetic in comparison to Tsunade’s own medical knowledge and skill.” Naruto stated as he set the albino down and kept him chained up. “Plus, me slowly killing that mark on your neck is helping since it was expediting your disease.” Naruto stated making all three widen their eyes.

“You’re killing the curse mark?” Jiraiya asked incredulously and Naruto nodded. “How?” Jiraiya asked since he’d been trying to find a way to remove that damn thing for years.

“My chains naturally kill it since if they can suppress and stop a Biju’s chakra, then Orochimaru’s is kinda pathetic compared to it. I can speed it up with a little bit of Kyubi’s chakra, but I have to be careful how much because it can turn poisonous if I do too much. He’s not a Jinchuriki that’s had the chakra flowing through them since birth.” Naruto explained making Jiraiya nod since it made sense.

Naruto then turned to Tsunade, “Do you think you can run a diagnostic on him? Small amounts of Kyubi’s chakra and even my own chakra can heal, but I have no in depth knowledge of the healing arts so I can’t do more than a small trickle.” Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded and did so while Naruto merely looked at Karin and Guren.

Guren tensed while Karin just smiled and waved a bit, “Hi.” Karin stated softly and Naruto smiled.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet another blooded Uzumaki.” Naruto stated causing Karin to smile more as she walked over before hugging him surprising him a bit.

“I never thought I’d actually find another Uzumaki, my mother will be so happy.” Karin stated happily with some tears in her eyes.

Naruto however widened his own, “Your mother’s alive? She’s not with Orochimaru is she?” Naruto asked in concern and Karin shook her head.

“No, she’s in Kusa. I went to Konoha for the Chunin Exams to look for more Uzumaki members and to try and get in contact with the Hokage covertly, but during the second stage, my team was killed by a bear and I ended up being found by Orochimaru so I was kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Karin stated and Naruto widened his eyes at her being so close and he didn’t know it. “However, now I can come with you… right?” Karin asked with some uncertainty and Naruto smiled.

“Of course, though we also have to get your mother out of Kusa too.” Naruto stated and Karin smiled brightly and nodded before looking to Guren, who nodded indicating she was going with her friend.

Naruto then turned back to Tsunade as she finished looking over Kimimaro, “His disease is one I’ve seen a few times, it’s not impossible to cure, it’s just not easy either. Your chains and the bit of chakra you’re putting in seem to be repairing some of the damage and easing the stress of the disease, which will make curing him easier. Plus you were right, that curse mark’s chakra is leaking into his body and it was expediting the disease. It’s also lucky that he’s not so far gone the damage can’t be repaired. I can cure him back in Konoha, but it’s gonna be a long and drawn out process to ensure I repair all the damage that’s been done.” Tsunade stated making Kimimaro stiffen slightly.

“So, what’s it going to be Kimimaro? You can stay loyal to Orochimaru and die with him not caring one bit or you can be loyal to us and we can save you.” Naruto stated as he looked at the quiet albino and was able to sense the warring emotions within the man, though it wasn’t surprising since the man had dedicated himself to Orochimaru and now someone else was offering him a cure and means to be healthy and possibly restore his clan while keeping his purpose.

Kimimaro was silent for a long while as he was internally warring with himself as he had a chance to continue to have purpose and being his clan back. Minutes ticked by before he finally sighed, “If you cure me, I will swear allegiance to you and Konoha for all time.” Kimimaro stated wanting to be clear that his loyalty came at the cost of curing him.

“Deal.” Naruto stated as he unwrapped Kimimaro and the man merely stood there not showing any signs of aggression or fleeing.

Naruto then turned to Shizune, who blushed and nodded indicating she knew she and her teacher lost the bet, which meant she now had a new master. It didn’t seem too bad since Kurenai seemed happy and content with her position, so maybe she could tolerate or even enjoy her new station. The latter seemed like wishful thinking to her, but she could at least hold onto some optimism.

Naruto then clapped his hands, “Great! Mission accomplished plus some bonuses. Now, I’m going to go get something to eat, anyone wishing to join me is free to.” Naruto stated as he started walking back towards town causing everyone to blink at each other before shrugging since food sounded good.

They’d head back to Konoha later, especially since they had a sick individual to bring back with them. Though, it wasn’t like there was a huge rush so might as well take some time to relax before pressing on.

**_DONE_ **

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next time is handling some stuff in Konoha and then beginning the next arc._ **

**_Now before people say bullshit on Tsunade losing, I did point out that she’s not actively trained her combat skills in over a decade at the least. If she were keeping in shape and combat readiness, I don’t think she would have been beaten by Kabuto like she was. Thus, Naruto being used to fighting Guy without his weights can keep track of her and Tsunade uses a brawler version of charge in and hit, no refinement or technique thus Naruto can avoid and take advantage when necessary._ **

**_For Jirobo, Kidomaru, and the twins, they really suck when they don’t have time to ambush, prepare, or use their curse seal. Orochimaru basically made them an ambush team that could call on their curse seals when they had to straight up fight. Reason they didn’t die in Konoha was because the Anbu weren’t fast enough to kill them before they could start fighting back and use their curse marks._ **

**_See you all next time!_ **


End file.
